Moonlight
by Greed720
Summary: When Percy started his day the last thing he expected was for things to go the way they did. Unfortunately though they had and now Percy has to make the best of the situation. How will Remnant handle the Son of the Sea?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all my name if Greed720 and this is my first story for this kind of crossover. I decided to do a crossover between RWBY and Percy Jackson. This is mainly because I think such a crossover would be interesting, and also because there is a lack of such crossovers at the moment.**

 **This story will feature an AU Percy. His history will follow canon up until the book the House of Hades, and then things will be different. These changes will be shown as the story progresses. Other than that I hope you all give this a chance and enjoy it.**

 **I would really appreciate any feedback people would be willing to give me, as I find reviews are very useful when it comes to improving upon both your writing and your story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Emerald Forest, Remnant)**

When Percy finally came to, the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes and pushed his aching body up into a sitting position was a thick canopy of trees. Through which he could just about see the bright beams of moonlight shining.

"What in Hades…" Percy groaned to himself as he tried to push himself to his feet, failing halfway as he collapsed back to the ground. His hand giving away beneath him as a sudden wave of tiredness hit him.

Letting out a grunt of irritation, Percy gritted his teeth and used both of his aching, shaking arms to push himself up. Everything ached, from his arms and legs to his back and head, it felt like he had just been standing at the epicentre of an erupting volcano. Before being propelled halfway around the world by the blast. Some people may think that is a bit of a weird analogy, but the sad thing is Percy had been through such an experience before. So he knew the bone weary ache well enough to make the comparison.

Slowly he rising to his feet, Percy shook his head trying to get rid of the dull ache that seemed to have settled there. Closing his eyes Percy began to draw on the moisture in the air, drawing it to him and surrounding his body in a thin film of water. For most people such an act would look impossible, but Percy was not most people, he was Perseus Jackson, a Demigod, the Son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus. For him this level of Hydrokinesis was as easy as breathing.

Keeping his eyes closed, Percy began to take slow, and deep breathes, focusing intently as he kept drawing on the moisture in the air. Eventually drawing more out of some of the nearby trees and out of the ground itself as he kept himself in a condensed cloak of water.

As he did this he could feel his latent Demigod abilities going to work, the water healing him of his aches and pains, clearing his head and giving him greater clarity. This was one of the good things about being a Son of Poseidon, all he needed was a bit of water and he could heal and reinvigorate himself.

With a final deep breath, Percy allowed his control over the water to drop, causing the cloak of water to collapse to the ground and soak into the forest floor. He didn't want to keep drawing on his power if he didn't need to, after all he was not sure whether this was hostile territory or not. It would be best to conserve energy until he had a better idea of just where in Hades he was and what in Tartarus happened.

Blinking his sea green eyes, Percy began to look around taking better stock of his surroundings. First thing he noted was that he was in a forest, a healthy verdant green forest that wouldn't look out of place in Maine. This for one made Percy suspicious, the last thing he remembered was leading the charge against Gaia, the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, and that had been in Southern Greece, a distinctly hot and arid country, and not a place which would have a forest like this in it. Which by process of elimination led Percy to thinking he was not in Greece anymore….

Frowning at this Percy then began to take stock of his current state. He was a little tired but had sustained no real injuries, or at least little more than a few cuts and bruises, all of which had now been healed. As for his equipment and entire, he was wearing a pair of brown leather boots, slightly worn looking black jeans, with Celestial Bonze plate armour strapped around his thighs and calves.

Around his torso he had a simple plain, red T-shirt, over the top of which he had a finely wrought Celestial Bronze cuirass, forged by the Cyclops' of Atlantis, engraved with the many feats he had achieved during his Demigod career. On both arms he had just as finely made Celestial Bronze gauntlets, both of had engravings of a trident on the forearms, a nod of respect to Percy's father Poseidon. The left gauntlet also had a clockwork watch face embedded into it, this was a useful addition, which not only told the time, but when twisted turned into a full sized, round Celestial Bronze shield, which like the gauntlets had the trident of Poseidon decorating it. Both of his shoulders were also protected by pauldrons which were attached to the cuirass, both of which were shaped to look like the heads of snarling Hellhounds.

At a first glance his equipment was all in good nick, apart from a few small battle scars they were all in almost immaculate condition. Which considering the length and ferocity of the battles Percy had taken part in during the fight against Gaia and her forces, was a testament to both his skill and the craftsmanship that went into forging his armour. Especially since those forces consisted of not just archaic monsters, but Gaia's children, the Giants and the Titans, some of the most dangerous, powerful and deadly beings that came of out Tartarus, the Eternal Pit.

Nodding his head that his armour was all still there and in good nick, Percy then check his weapons. First bring his hand to his right pocket, and feeling the pen within. At first glance this pen looked like just a fancy ballpoint pen, but if one were to take the lid off, then they would see the pen extend to become a four foot long, Celestial Bronze sword. Anaklumous, a blade that had almost become legendary since it had come into Percy's hands.

Smiling to himself, Percy pulled out Anaklumous and extended it to its true form. Just the feeling of the familiar blade in his hand was enough to fill Percy with confidence. The blade was perfect for him, it had the perfect length, weight and grip. It felt like an extension of his arm, and with this blade Percy had slain Titans, Giants and eldritch monsters than had long haunted the nightmares of mankind.

Glancing around his leafy surroundings once more, Percy began to take a few steps forward. His eyes narrowed as he kept his guard up, his blade held at the ready.

The last thing Percy remembered before waking up here was leading the armies of the Greek and Roman Demigods in a final charge against the forces of Gaia. They had charged the enemy forces in a wedge formation, with Percy acting as the tip. From there all he remembered was the clash of blades, the screams of monsters and men, the feeling of bringing death and destruction down upon the heads of his enemies. Then a final loud ear splitting shriek, as the earth began to shake and then nothing.

The next thing he remembered after that was waking up, alone, here, wherever here was. What happened after that… well he wouldn't know until he found some kind of civilization. After he did that, then maybe he could go about trying and get into contact with someone who might be able to help him or at least answer some of the questions he had.

Percy was soon knocked out of these thoughts as he heard a sudden beastly growl coming from some nearby bushes. Narrowing his eyes as he heard that, Percy shifted his stance. His decision made as he decided not to just run in head first and start killing. Instead he decided to adopt a more wary approach, the extended war against Gaia had taught him that much, drawing on his Demigod powers he began to extend his senses, using the moisture in the air to sense movement and vibrations.

Gripping his blade tighter, Percy lowered himself down into a fighting stance, as he sensed close to a dozen large creatures within a fifty feet of him, the extent of his senses. Even as he did that he could sense even more approaching, they were gathering almost like a back of wolves, or a swarm of monsters. The creatures were large, bigger than a full-grown man, and by the sounds of it heavier too. At first Percy thought they might be Hellhounds, but for some reason he dismissed that thought.

Soon enough his curiousity was assuaged as the sources of the growling began to approach, their snarls rising in volume as it prowled forwards. The dappled moon light that came through the overhead canopy soon revealed the source of the growls and snarls.

At a first glance, it looked similar to a Hellhound. But then a closer look revealed than this creature was far more anthropomorphic, with pale white bony spikes protruding from it, red markings, a white bone mask covering its face and red glowing eyes that held nothing but malice, hatred, and hunger.

Yeah, this beastie was similar to a Hellhound, but it was not one. Percy had killed enough of those monsters to know that much. This creature, it was something else.

Narrowing his eyes, Percy tensed as he heard the first beast howl before it pounced towards him. Its jaws open in a snarl and its claws ready to rend and tear Percy's flesh.

Percy didn't pause for a second as he took a single step forward, Anaklumous moving in a bronze blur as he brought it up and round in a single strike. The bronze blade bisecting the creature, causing the two halves of its now severed body to land on the forest floor behind Percy with a sickening crunch.

Glancing sideways, Percy couldn't help but blink in surprise as he saw the severed remains of the creature begin to disintegrate into wispy black vapour. The creature's remains disappearing was not what surprised Percy though, monsters often disintegrated after they were slain, their immortal souls being cast down into Tartarus where they would begin to slowly reform. What did surprise him though was that monsters when slain usually broke apart to become golden dust, they didn't turn into wispy black mist.

It was an inconsistency that made Percy uncomfortable, but for now he had bigger things to think about. As from within the woods he could hear twigs breaking and leaves rustling, followed by more howls and growls as the rest of this creature's pack charged in. Acting more like mindless beasts than intelligent monsters as they swarmed the lone Demigod.

Twirling his blade in his hand, Percy didn't waste a second as, when the next creature burst out of the undergrowth, he swung his blade and beheaded it. This was followed by a back handed swing which struck the skull of a third beast sending it crashing to the floor at Percy's feet. Stamping his boot down on the wounded creature, Percy swung his left hand round, creating a scythe like blade of water as he slashed a fourth creature in half, before he stabbed his blade through the downed beast at his feet, finishing it off.

Ignoring the disintegrating forms of the creatures, Percy instead once again took a ready stance as half a dozen more beast exploded out of the foliage.

Well…' Percy thought tiredly as he watched the beast charge him, their eyes burning red with and hate and their maws opened revealing teeth like small daggers. 'It looks like it's going to be one of those days?'

Hefting his sword Percy let out a battle cry before he threw himself forward, his blade already singing through the air, and a second sword, a blade made entirely out of highly condensed ice appeared in his other hand. As he struck down any creature that got in his way.

 **( - )**

 **(At Beacon Academy)**

In a large oval shaped office an older looking man in his mid-forties took a sip from a cup of coffee as he looked over the list of students for the upcoming year at Beacon Academy. The man had unkempt grey hair, oval glasses and was dressed in a dark green suit. By the man's side was a black cane, with an intricate sliver handle.

This man was known as Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that was known for producing some of the best Hunters and Huntresses in Remnant. The man in question was currently musing over the applications he had received for Beacon Academy this year. Applications coming in from the training schools like Signal, and from those who had passed Beacon's grueling independent combat tests.

Earlier in the day he had been agonizing over how he had an uneven number of first years, which considering how those who were accepted were expected to find a partner and be part of a four person team, made things tricky. As this meant one of the teams would only be three person strong, which was unacceptable.

Now he had previously found a certain applicant whose transcripts to Beacon were patently false. A boy called Jaune Arc…, the boy came from a prestigious family known for producing skilled Hunters and Huntresses, despite that though the boy had not taken a combat test, nor had he been to any of the preparatory schools like Signal. Ozpin could have quite easily of cut him out, but then he would have needed to cut a further two students out. Which he didn't want to do as those two Hunters had proven themselves, ready and qualified for Beacon.

Luckily though due to events that happened earlier this evening, an attempted robbery of a Dust shop, a robbery that was stopped by a Signal student, who put her life on the line to do what she thought was right, he was no longer in such a predicament. With the young Miss Ruby Rose now invited to Beacon the numbers now made up to ten even teams of four. That being said though, he was still on the fence about allowing Mr Arc to continue on to Beacon as he had lied and cheated, however at the same time with his pedigree the boy could have the potential to become a decent Hunter. It was a difficult decision for Ozpin to make.

A knock rang on the door of his office soon drew his attention as he looked up in surprise, it wasn't often that he got unexpected visitors, especially so late at night.

"Come in." Ozpin called out, taking a sip of coffee as he put his paperwork down for now, and instead settling himself more comfortably in his chair his gaze fixed on the door.

Upon on his call, a tall blonde woman, with piercing green eyes and a statuesque stiffly entered the room. This was Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon and a long time friend and confidant of Ozpin's. It was because of their connection that he was able to notice the urgency with which she walked, and the serious expression on her usually strict and uncompromising face.

"Ah, Glynda, what seems to be the problem?" Ozpin asked easily, getting right down to the point as he knew just from a glance that she was in no mood for small talk or dillydallying.

"There is an issue in the Emerald Forest, the Grimm in the forest seem to be more riled up than normal. When I saw this I checked the camera network set up in the forest and well…." Glynda began as she strode across the room her scroll, a portable tablet like computer, in hand as she tapped a few interactive buttons. Causing a large screen on the side of the office's wall to light up, as it began transmitting the camera feed Glynda currently had running on her scroll.

Ozpin blinked in surprise at this action, carefully adjusting his glasses as he looked to see what had Glynda so serious. Upon looking Ozpin once again blinked in surprise, the cameras showed a young man who looked to be in his late teens. The youth was wearing some kind of bronze armour and was wielding a simple bronze sword.

Despite the simplicity of his weapon and the archaic nature of his armour though he was cutting a bloody swathe through a large pack of Beowolves. Even as Ozpin watched he saw the boy decapitate one Beowolf with a swing of his sword, before he shoulder charged another giving him enough time to sweep his sword around and bisect a third before lunging, his sword a golden blur as it impaled the second. Three Beowolves dead in less than five seconds, it was remarkable.

The boy's strikes were swift, accurate and economical, there was no wasted movement. Every strike was meant to kill or disable. Even as Ozpin watched the boy scythed through another five Beowolves, not stopping for a second as he continued on leaving behind a trail of close to fifty dead Beowloves to disintegrate.

Now Beowloves were not the strongest of Grimm, they were deadly to an untrained civilian, but to a Hunter, even a first year, they were easy prey to kill. That being said the boy was fighting an entire pack, something that could overwhelm even a fully trained Hunter, and yet he did not seem at all perturbed as he bulldozed through them.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. The boy was clearly highly skilled, but judging by his age and the fact Ozpin didn't recognize him, it was a safe bet that he was not a qualified Hunter, which begged the question of what he was doing in the Emerald Forest alone and how he had gotten there in the first place. Looking closely Ozpin could see the boy looked uninjured, but despite that he could also see the boy was showing the beginnings of fatigue. His blows were still deadly and precise but they were beginning to slow, as with every Grimm he killed two more seemed to appear.

The fight looked to be turning into a battle of attrition, which against the hordes of Grimm, was not a fight any normal person could hope to win.

It was this was why Hunter's often fought in teams, as no matter how skilled a Hunter was they were still mortal, they still tired and they could still get overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Especially when bigger and more powerful Grimm got involved, which seemed to be the case here. Because even as Ozpin watched, he saw Ursai, bearlike Grimm beginning to appear form out of the forest.

Watching as the boy sliced of an Ursai's leg, before lashing out with his blade and ramming the four foot blade through the Ursai's skull. Ozpin decided he had seen enough.

"Glynda go pick the boy up. Get him out of there before he gets overwhelmed, and bring him here. Take a Bullhead." Ozpin said as he clasped his hands together in front of him, still focusing on the camera feed playing out in front of him as he did so.

Glynda nodded curtly at that, moving the moment she got Ozpin's permission and striding out of the office, her hands already in motion as she used her scroll to call for a Bullhead to be prepared for her use.

Watching the woman leave, Ozpin hummed to himself thoughtfully, before he looked back to the screen, the ongoing fight continuing to play out. Nodding his head, Ozpin then looked down at the roster for the upcoming first years at Beacon Academy a thought coming to mind.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy in the Emerald Forest)**

Percy let out a grunt of irritation as he cut through yet another one of the creatures. These things seemed to be never-ending, for every one he cut down another two seemed to take their place. More than that though it appeared as though tougher versions of these creatures were now appearing, no longer were just the wolf-like creatures attacking him. Instead there were now hulking bearlike creatures beginning to engage him.

The creatures were colossal masses of black fur and muscle, like the smaller ones, the bearlike creatures also had large bonelike masks and white spines sticking out of their backs. Also like the other ones when slain the creatures seemed to slowly break apart into black mist. Unlike the first creatures though, these ones were stronger, more durable and more ferocious.

Gripping the hilt of his blade tightly, Percy took a step back. His intense green eyes narrowing as he saw the creatures beginning to swarm him once again. They were coming from in front of him, behind him and from the sides, and if that were not bad enough he was still within the dense forest meaning that with night drawing in he as fighting in almost pitch darkness. The only light coming from the faint glow of his Celestial Bronze armour and weapons, and the few shafts of moonlight that managed to penetrate the forest's canopy.

Hearing the creatures growling around him, Percy once again drew on his Demigod powers, pushing away the mounting feelings of fatigue as he instead focused on surviving the night. Raising his foot Percy then proceeded to stamp on the ground, drawing on his Geokinetic power, courtesy of his father being the God of Earthquakes. The moment he did so the ground around him exploded, great spires of rock exploded from the earth around him, pointing out in every directions as they impaled the surrounding, swarming monsters.

All around Percy a palisade of stone spikes surrounded him, leaving a defensive buffer between him and the creatures, killing at least a dozen of them. Still though more of the appeared, climbing over their impaled and dying brethren, invading his defenses. Continuing their assault. The beast was inexorable, driven on by mindless hatred and insatiable hunger.

Taking a deep breath, Percy drew on his powers again before he stamped his foot down once more. The shockwave that followed blasted the spikes of rock out of the ground and sent them hurtling at the surrounding creatures. Watching the path of one of the stone spikes, Percy saw that it tore through four of the creature, before it struck one of the surrounding trees, ripping through the tree and causing it to fall.

All around him Percy could see the other trees beginning to fall, even as more than a dozen of the creatures died, either due to being impaled or from having the trees collapse on top of them. Percy had no time to think about that though, as he suddenly felt something hit him from behind, followed by the screeching sound of sharp claws being run along metal. Luckily his armour held.

Twisting around Percy's blade struck the creature attacking him in the juncture between the neck and the shoulder, the blade cutting a foot deep into the creature before he proceeded to boot it off the end of the blade.

Sweeping his blade around Percy drew the water out of the destroyed trees around him, cloaking both himself and his blade in a cloak of water as he did so. Narrowing his eyes, he extended the water around his sword to add an extra two feet of length. The instant Percy did this he felt invigorated, his fatigue temporarily pushed away as the proximity to water caused him to go through a sudden adrenaline high. Being Son of Poseidon was awesome sometimes.

Lashing out with his now extended sword blade, Percy began to cut through the masses of creatures, not even paying attention now as he haphazardly sliced and hacked at anything that got in his way. There were too many of them, the last time he had faced this many monsters by himself had been a year ago, in the depths of Tartarus, and back then he had nearly been overwhelmed and killed. In fact he would have died, had it not been for a friend he had made down there in the depths of hell, a friend who had dragged him out of the fray and taken him to safety.

He had learned from that mistake though, and here and now, he knew he was about to be overwhelmed. There were too many of the creatures, and even though he had destroyed a few of the trees, letting more moonlight in, the forest was still dark and he was still running on fumes. Lashing out with his sword Percy began to cut through the hoard, hoping to break away from the main group, giving him a chance to escape.

He had barely made it a few metres before was distracted by a loud, roaring sound. Looking up Percy saw a large vehicle, a kind he had never seen before appearing overhead, a large flood light attached to the bottom of the craft shining down upon him. From the looks of it his fighting had drawn the attention of some mortals.

Swinging his sword around once more, Percy decapitated one of the creatures, his other hand up in the air as he waved to get their attention. Due to the Mist, the magical veil that hid the divine form the mortals, he wasn't entirely sure what these mortals were seeing. But hopefully they would be able to tell he needed help.

The large craft shifted around as Percy watched it, still hacking and slashing at anything that got to close. It appeared they had seen him.

What then followed was the sound of gunfire. Percy blinked in surprise as what looked like two Gatling guns attached to the bottom of the vehicle, began to rain down heavy fire on the swarm of creatures.

At first Percy thought the act was futile, after all only divine metal could kill monsters. He was taken by surprise however as the mortals gun began to cut down the creatures. The ships guns aiming for around Percy as they drove the swarm of creatures away, leaving Percy free of attackers for the moment.

Turning in midair the aircraft soon showed it had bay doors in the side. Which upon opening revealed a tall blonde woman, who appeared to be holding a riding crop….

Percy blinked in surprise as he saw the woman's weapon of choice. Before pushing that to the side as he saw some of the creatures had gotten a bit more bold and were once more advancing on him.

Turning back to look up at the woman, Percy was once again surprised to see that as the waved the riding crop several purple beams shot forward. The beams of purple light struck the surrounding creatures, decimating at least a dozen of the ones closest to Percy.

"Quickly, get in!" The woman shouted at him, her voice barely audible above the sound of the vehicles engines as it hovered closer to the ground and the roaring sound of the Gatling guns as they continued to bombard the hoard of creatures.

Percy didn't need telling twice as he ran forwards, slashing out with his blade, cutting through the head of a nearby creature, before using its dying body as a spring board. Propelling himself up and into the vehicle, he didn't know who this woman was but, she might have some answers about what these monsters are. As after killing so many of them now, Percy was pretty damn sure they were not like the monsters he was used to killing.

Staggering forwards as he landed in the vehicle, Percy was only just aware of the woman calling out "Pilot, get us out of here." Her voice stern and uncompromising.

Pushing himself to his feet, Percy felt a sudden wave of exhaustion pass over him as he released his control on the water cloak, allowing it to spill onto the metallic floor of the vehicle. Staggering forwards Percy ignored the woman for now, trusting in his sense for danger, as he looked out of the still open doorway as the vehicle began to pull away, rising up and out of the forest.

Letting out a tired sigh, Percy looked up only to stop and stare as he saw the moon. Or at least what was left of it. Percy's could only look on in shock and horror as from where he was standing the moon looked like it had been shattered.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? Did you like it, is there anything I can improve upon? As I said this is my first story for this type of crossover, and although I love both the RWBY series and the Percy Jackson books I am willing to admit my knowledge of them is not flawless. Nor is my writing anywhere near that of a professional.**

 **As for pairings, I have not decided on any yet, but I would be open to other peoples opinions if they can state a good reason behind it. Thanks.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have to say I was blown away by the support my last chapter got and I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 ** _(Last Time)_**

 _"Quickly, get in!" The woman shouted at him, her voice barely audible above the sound of the vehicles engines as it hovered closer to the ground and the roaring sound of the Gatling guns as they continued to bombard the hoard of creatures._

 _Percy didn't need telling twice as he ran forwards, slashing out with his blade, cutting through the head of a nearby creature, before using its dying body as a spring board. Propelling himself up and into the vehicle, he didn't know who this woman was but, she might have some answers about what these monsters are. As after killing so many of them now, Percy was pretty damn sure they were not like the monsters he was used to killing._

 _Staggering forwards as he landed in the vehicle, Percy was only just aware of the woman calling out "Pilot, get us out of here." Her voice stern and uncompromising._

 _Pushing himself to his feet, Percy felt a sudden wave of exhaustion pass over him as he released his control on the water cloak, allowing it to spill onto the metallic floor of the vehicle. Staggering forwards Percy ignored the woman for now, trusting in his sense for danger, as he looked out of the still open doorway as the vehicle began to pull away, rising up and out of the forest._

 _Letting out a tired sigh, Percy looked up only to stop and stare as he saw the moon. Or at least what was left of it. Percy's could only look on in shock and horror as from where he was standing the moon looked like it had been shattered._

 **( - )**

 **(Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin's Office)**

It had been close to an hour since Ozpin had sent Glynda off to pick up their guest. The mysterious young man who had been riling up the Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and from the looks of it more than holding his own against the creatures that was more than capable of ripping a normal person to pieces.

Ever since he had sent Glynda out he had been patiently waited for her to return. Idly nursing his cup of coffee and clearing up a bit of paperwork, all the while keeping an eye on the camera feeds. Watching as the man displayed some kind of elemental based Semblance as he kept the Grimm at bay.

When he had seen that Ozpin had put the paperwork he was looking over, the roster of students for the upcoming year of Beacon aside for now. Instead watching the screen as he saw the teen's elemental ability, his mind racing as he tried to identify just what his Semblance might be. After all a person's Semblance was often said to reflect certain aspects about a person, which led Ozpin to wondering just what this man's Semblance might say about him.

Soon enough, half an hour or so later Ozpin's patience paid off and there was knock on the door. Calling out for whoever had knocked to enter, Ozpin then settled back into his chair. His eyes peering out over his spectacles as Glynda entered the room, the young man from the forest following after her. A wary and cautious look on his face as he trailed after the stern blonde woman, obviously a little tired and fatigued after his battle but still not letting his guard down.

Ozpin smiled faintly as he saw this. To always be aware of your surroundings and to never let your guard down when in possibly hostile territory, it was an admirable quality. One which Beacon tried to drill into the students who passed through its halls. With varied success.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he began to analyze the younger man as he and Glynda came to a stop in front of his desk. His brow furrowing slightly as the both of them looked expectantly at him, clearly waiting for him to speak first.

Ozpin liked to think he was a good judge of character. He had lived a long life, and had taught hundreds maybe even thousands of students throughout his tenure at Beacon. So when he looked at this young man, Ozpin was confident in his first impression of him.

At a first glance he could see the man was skilled and experienced, the way he stood, ready to fight at any moment was evidence enough at that. As was the way he stood just behind Glynda, making sure he didn't expose his back to anyone.

Now some would call that overly suspicious and paranoid, but Ozpin liked to think it was prudence. Then there was his frame, defined and heavily muscled, it was the physique of a fighter. Also the way he stood, it screamed of confidence and authority, which considering the man looked around eighteen was a pleasant surprise.

The next thing Ozpin noted was the power his gaze seemed to hold, uncompromising and fearless. The man's sea green eyes expressed a lot, but more curiously they seemed to have a very faint glow. This was something that Ozpin made sure to make note of, after all it was a trait that he had known a select few others to have had.

As he analyzed the man Ozpin thought back to an old saying on Remnant, that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Ozpin as someone who was skilled at reading people firmly believed this statement to be true. Which is why as he met the man's eyes he saw a fearless strong-willed person, he saw a man who would not be cowed or intimidated. This was a man who was uncompromising and relentless as the sea.

The next thing Ozpin took note of was the dominating aura he seemed to give off, not in the traditional sense of covering himself in aura for protection. No this was more primal, something about this man stood out. He was different, unique.

In a world full of individuals this man would likely be one of the ones who stood out the most. In life there were some people who seemed to hold a natural strength and authority that nothing could hide. Ozpin was one of those, General James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen were others. This man appeared to be cut from the same cloth. Less observant people might to notice it, but no one had ever accused Ozpin of being unobservant. This man was a born leader.

The final thing Ozpin focused on was his armour. A man's apparel could say just as much as his actions and his appearance.

The armour this man wore was made of something resembling bronze, a material that had not been used in the manufacturing of weapons and armour for more than a thousand years. At a first glance his armour looked archaic, but even from here Ozpin could see the quality of the craftsmanship. This was armour was tailor-made for the man, it fit him perfectly showing it was not some family relic but a recently forged set.

But more than that this armour despite being made of bronze was forged to be worn into the fiercest of battles and hold up, it was not some pretty trinket or ornament, it was battle armour. And judging by some of the scratches and battle scars it had, it was one that had been through its fair share of fights. It was as he noted this that Ozpin began to question just what kind of material it was made out of, somehow he didn't think it was an ordinary metal.

Ozpin was soon interrupted from his musing by an abrupt cough, the source being the faintly irritated looking Glynda who was now glaring impatiently at him.

Blinking slightly Ozpin soon shook himself out of his thoughts as he instead focused in on the pair in front of him, both of whom had been waiting the past few seconds for him to speak. Coughing lightly to himself, Ozpin placed his cup of coffee on the table before steepling his hands in front of him. His gaze fixed on the man in front of him.

"I am glad to see you were successful, Glynda." Ozpin finally said a light smile on his face as he acknowledged his underling, his unwavering gaze never leaving the man in front of him.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Percy narrowed his eyes as he heard the man in front of him speak, not sure what to make of him yet.

The man looked to be an average middle-aged man with unkempt, silver hair and oval spectacles. Despite this though something about him had Percy on edge. It might have been the way his far too old, and far too knowing gaze seemed to pierce Percy, seeing more than it should. Or it might have been the fact that somehow the man reminded Percy of Chiron, despite the fact that Ozpin was clearly not a centaur, or at least Percy didn't think he was.

That or it might be the presence he gave off, it was nowhere near as in your face or powerful as that of a god, but it was certainly more than that of a mortal. It was hard for Percy to describe, but something about the man had him on edge. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it made him cautious all the same.

"Professor Ozpin, I take it?" Percy questioned. Taking an educated guess that this was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The person that Glynda, the women who pulled him out of the forest had said she would be taking him to see.

The man, according to Glynda was an eccentric but very well respected Headmaster. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trained Hunters, men and women who would after graduating from the academy be sent off on assignment to hunt down those creatures he had faced.

The Creatures of Grimm, a mysterious race of dark creatures that came in all shapes and forms, and were driven on by an unquenchable hunger and unimaginable hatred.

At first the idea of an academy to train people to defend themselves and others sounded great to Percy. He certainly knew a Goddess of the Moon who would love the idea, even if she would not be too thrilled with males also being trained. Still though as Glynda had continued to tell him about Beacon Academy, Percy choosing to remain silent and listen, he had begun to grow suspicious. Thoughts running through his head of how the school might not be training Hunters, but instead soldiers. Ones who were capable of using something called 'Aura' and 'Semblances' that effectively gave them superpowers.

Suffice to say although Percy would give the man the benefit of the doubt he was still going to be cautious.

This place was very different to the one he knew. To start with the moon here was shattered. Cities like New York and London did not exist, instead there were unfamiliar places like Vale and Atlas. Instead of countries this place he found himself had kingdoms, which ironically enough had no kings or queens to speak of.

It was due to this that Percy had decided to be cautious going forward, he didn't want to rush in, not until he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Indeed, I am." Professor Ozpin replied calmly, a welcoming smile on his face as he met Percy's cautious gaze with a friendly smile. "I am glad to see you are safe. You know, we were quite surprised to have found some unknown man wandering around in the Emerald Forest, especially in the middle of the night when the Grimm are at their fiercest. Still though you showed phenomenal ability when it came to dealing with them, for which I must congratulate you."

Having said that Ozpin gave him a nod of acknowledgement, the smile never leaving his face. Percy nodded back, glancing over at Glynda and noting the slightly exasperated look on her face before he looked back at the Headmaster.

"That being said... who are you?" Ozpin continued bluntly, lowering his hands to the desk, his unblinking eyes fixed on Percy.

Percy paused as he heard that, his mind racing as he tried to think about how he should reply. He wasn't about to be completely honest and tell the strange men he had only just met his entire life story. At the same time though he didn't want to lie, he didn't know where he was or whether this man could help him. For all he knew this man could be a great asset going forward, is he lied to him now he could alienate him later.

Sometimes you had to give a bit to get a bit.

"I'm Perseus… but most people call me Percy." Percy replied keeping it simple for now.

Ozpin nodded his head at that noting the name, but not asking for his second name as he instead asked. "And what were you doing in the Emerald Forest, Perseus?"

Percy shrugged as he heard that. "I am not sure, one minute I was fighting… in a hard battle against some powerful enemies. The next… well the next thing I remember is a sudden screaming, the earth shaking and then waking up in your 'Emerald Forest'."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that, sensing Percy was telling the truth, even if he was purposefully skimping out on some of the details. "And whereabouts were you when you were fighting before? Atlas, Vale, Vacuo or Mistral?"

Percy frowned as he heard that recognizing the names of the Four Kingdoms Glynda had mention, before he shrugged helplessly. "I was outside of the Kingdoms, I can't say for sure whereabouts because I have never seen a proper maps of the Four Kingdoms?"

Ozpin cocked an eye at this, once again noticing that Percy was being honest, yet still holding back some information. "So you come from outside of the Kingdoms and have never seen a full map of Remnant before? Nor do you know how you got here or even where here is?"

Percy had to hold back a wince as he realised how sketchy and stupid his story sounded. Still though as the common saying went 'it was best to steer into the skid'. "Yep sounds about right."

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow at that, not saying anything for a moment before he glanced over at Glynda.

Seeing this Percy also looked over at the blonde woman, only to see that she was also looking at him. Surprisingly she was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and intrigue, as oppose to the disbelieving expression on Ozpin's face.

"It's possible…" Glynda trailed off uncertainly, looking closely at Percy as she did so. Noting his tanned appearance, unusual accent, and unfamiliar borderline archaic armour. As well as the honesty she sensed from him when he spoke of his unfamiliarity in regards to his location and his origins.

Percy's eyes widened faintly, surprised that they were actually buying his story, he had been expecting disbelief and perhaps suggestions that he should be put in a straitjacket.

"I mean the world is a large place and the Four Kingdoms do not span their entire breadth, not by a long shot. It is more than possible that small societies have sprung up outside the Kingdoms. It would explain several things about him." Glynda continued, her eyes trailing over the snarling hellhound heads engraved on his pauldrons and the unfamiliar writing etched around the edges of his armour. It was possible, she was not arrogant enough to assume that the Kingdoms were the only societies in the world, nor that life could not survive outside of the walls of the Kingdoms

Ozpin hummed at that, his gaze amused as he looked over at Percy. "What about his sudden appearance in the Emerald Forest?"

"A Semblance is a possibility. Even now we still don't know a huge amount about Semblances, but we both know that Semblances that create portals are possible." Glynda replied, deciding for now to take Percy at his word. For all she appeared a strict teacher she was not uncompromising, she would give people the benefit of the doubt until proven wrong.

"As you say it is possible." Ozpin said glancing at Glynda one more time before looking back at Percy. His expression tranquil, as he decided for now to accept Percy's origins as mysterious. Gods knows he kept more than a few secrets himself. "This leaves us with what to do with you Perseus?"

Percy tensed up at that, already preparing to draw on his Demigod powers if need be. So far the two of them had been amicable, friendly even. But Percy had seen and done too much to allow his guard down, especially around two people who were still relative strangers to him.

"And what do you mean by that?" Percy asked tightly, his right hand idly slipping into his pocket and grasping Anaklumous, preparing to draw it if need be.

He might be outnumbered, and these people might possess powers he hadn't seen before. But Percy had not been known as one of the most powerful Demigods to have ever lived for nothing. He had faced down Titans, Gods, Giants and countless monsters. He fancied his chances against two teachers. Even if said teachers had supernatural powers.

"I mean, how would you feel about joining Beacon Academy this year? As a first year student?" Ozpin continued undeterred by the sudden hardness in Percy's voice or by the subtle tensing of his muscles. Instead slightest of smiles played around Ozpin's mouth as he saw the flash of confusion and surprise cross Percy's face.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked incredulously, this was the last thing he had been expecting.

After all the man knew nothing about him. Nor did Percy know a huge amount about him or this place, for all he knew this place might be the evil lair of a power hungry dictator who was training himself an army of super humans to take over the world!

In all seriousness though he was still not even sure he had fully comprehended that he was now in another world? Or another reality? In fact he didn't know where he was.

Despite this though Ozpin had just randomly offered him a place at his school. Not caring about the many questions he likely had about Percy, his origins or his abilities.

Ozpin smiled slightly. "I asked whether you would join Beacon Academy as one of my first year students."

A slight frown passed over Glynda's face as she heard this, her eyes narrowing as she gave Percy an evaluating look. Before with a slight nod, more to herself than anyone else, she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, why would I want to go to school? I reckon I am already tough enough to get along quite well by myself." Percy replied, not impolitely but more curious. Percy was a Demigod, he had literally been born for battle, it was in his blood and soul. He meant no offence to Ozpin or his school, but Percy was pretty confident in his own abilities.

If Percy had expected Ozpin to be disappointed by his answer he was wrong. Instead the man's smile grew slightly, a slight twinkle entering his eyes as he leant forward once again steepling his hands.

"I do not mean to insinuate that you are not a skilled and talented fighter Perseus. No instead it is an offer I extend in order to help you. After all as you said yourself, you are unfamiliar with the Kingdoms, and currently don't know where you are and don't have anywhere to go." Ozpin replied, not unkindly. "I am simply offering you a place to stay whilst you are here, an opportunity to learn more about the Four Kingdoms and learn more about the Creatures of Grimm. And finally perhaps a bit of help in getting back to your home."

Percy paused as he heard that. The man had a point, he didn't know much about this 'Remnant' place, nor did he know much about the 'Creatures of Grimm'. It would be folly for him to refuse information when it was freely offered to him. Still though he wasn't sure, he still didn't know whether he could full trust Ozpin. Plus he very much doubted that this man could help him get home, especially since he didn't know how he got here, or where here was in the first place.

Looking at it pragmatically it was very likely that Percy was stuck here, and although that thought made him feel empty. Knowing as he did that it would be possible that he wouldn't see his mother again, or Annabeth, or Nico or any of his friends or family. He knew he would still have to go on, he had faced such feelings before in the pits of Tartarus and had survived, even if the experience had forever removed the possibility of his and Annabeth's relationship.

He had survived and in the year since leaving Tartarus he had thrived, or at least as much as one could when they were facing off against the forces of Gaia. If he could survive a harrowing experience like that, then he was confident he could deal with this new situation he found himself in. The lives of Demigods were short after all, and full off unexpected happenings and danger. Those who lived such a life swiftly got used to it.

"What if I were not able to find my way home?" Percy asked, taking a pragmatic and practical approach here. After all he wasn't not going to look for a way back home, but at the same time there was a very real possibility he could be stuck here. He had to prepare for all possibilities.

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow curiously as he heard that. "That is a rather pessimistic view to take Perseus. But if such a thing were to happen then it would still be beneficial for you to take me up on my offer."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't reply.

Undeterred Ozpin continued. "Beacon is one of Remnant's premier Hunter's Academies. Graduating from Beacon will open a lot of doors for you as you go forward, whether that involves becoming a licensed Hunter, joining the Vale army, becoming a teacher or one of the many other vocations you could take up after graduating. If as you say 'you can't get back home' then you could still build a life here in the Kingdoms."

Percy nodded slightly at that, understanding the need to graduate from school in order to get a good job and a happy life. It was something that was crammed down his throat as he was growing up. Of course the schools and education his teachers spoke of was all about academic subjects like Math's and English, as oppose to lessons on hunting and killing monsters.

"Plus joining Beacon will also give you a chance to hone your skills, and work on the faults in your fighting style. Allowing you to become a better and more rounded fighter." Ozpin continued, his voice still mellow and kind.

"Faults?" Percy questioned, his eyes narrowing. Not out of anger but more out of curiousity, it had been a long time since anyone accused him having faults in his swordsmanship, as such he was curious as to what this man had picked out.

"Yes faults." Ozpin continued his tone changing as he took on the role of a teacher. Idly picking up his scroll and fiddling around with a few buttons before he looked over at the screen set into the wall. A screen that soon came to life, showing the camera recordings of Percy's fight in the Emerald Forest.

Percy was surprised to see this, it seems the people of this place were more technologically advanced than the people were where he came from. Turning round so he was half facing Ozpin and half facing the screen, Percy gained a look of interest as he watched himself cleave through a number of those wolf-like monsters, it wasn't often he got to see recordings on him fight.

Coughing to get Percy's attention, Ozpin froze the screen pausing on the image of Percy beheading a Beowolf, whilst booting another in the chest. "You are a very skilled young man Perseus, of that there is no doubt. However there are a number of things I noticed that could be improved upon. This is one example, you are an adaptable fighter which is good and was a great asset when you were so outnumbered. However it left you open, here for example when you beheaded that Beowolf you could have taken a step back and readied yourself for the next attack. Instead you took a step forward and kicked the next closest Beowolf to you back."

"Yes." Percy replied, curious to see where he was going with this.

"Well instead of taking a step back and setting yourself, you instead took a step forward and put yourself off balance." Ozpin replied, before he once again began to play the video. Showing as he did how Percy kicked a Beowolf back a few metres, only for another one to leap at him, causing him to stumble backwards as he swatted it away with his sword. This stumble proceeded to leave him open to an attack from behind, which led to a Beowolf raking its claws down his armoured back. Percy quickly managing to find his feet as he whirled round and gutted the Grimm, before turning back and cutting three more down just as swiftly.

Pausing it again Ozpin then looked over at Percy. "Your swordsmanship is exceptional, your adaptability in battle is admirable. Your battle awareness though could do with some work. As could your style, currently you are focusing almost entirely on offence, going in quickly for the kill and then moving on. It is a tactic that will work on small groups, but on large packs it can quickly get you surrounded and overwhelmed. That is not to say that you could not give a skilled, qualified Hunter a run for his or her money. No instead it means that there is still room for you to improve."

With that said Ozpin then played the video again, pausing every now and then and giving a commentary on a few weaknesses in Percy's form. As well as a few poor choices he made whilst in the melee, such as advancing when he should have attempted to retreat. Possibly giving him a chance to break out of the pack of Beowolves and give himself more space.

As Ozpin had said his criticism were small, and almost entirely constructive. With Percy taking them as such, he was after all only eighteen. A very experienced eighteen year old, but not as experienced as this Professor Ozpin seemed to be.

Shutting down the screen, Ozpin looked over at Percy. "So Perseus, will you take me up on my offer?"

Hearing this Percy paused for a second, his mind racing as he evaluated the pros and cons. If he rejected the offer he would probably have to find some place to stay in the nearby city of Vale, also having to find a job so he could support himself. Something that would be difficult considering he had no form of identification, no records, no references and only a vague idea about the place. He didn't even know what the currency here was, or its value!

On the other hand if he did take up Ozpin's offer, he would have a place to stay, he would find out more about Remnant and would have Ozpin's assistance in gaining identification and citizenship. He would also have access to training facilities to hone his skills, and teachers to learn more about where he was.

Unfortunately though doing that would place him right under Ozpin's nose, the man would likely be watching him trying to find out more about where he is from, questions Percy wasn't sure yet whether he wanted to answer. There was also the fact that Percy still wasn't sure whether he could fully trust the man, even now he was still getting Chiron vibes from him. The vibes of an old and wise teacher, but someone who had many secrets, secrets he would only give up when he absolutely had too.

Making his decision Percy nodded his head. "Alright then I will take you up on the offer. When do I start?"

It was a pragmatic approach, as although Percy still wasn't sure about Ozpin he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all he was alone here, and he was not prideful enough to reject help when it was freely offered.

"Excellent. The initiation for the new students will be taking place in a few days." Ozpin replied nodding his head as he heard Percy's answer, reaching out and picking up the student roster. A pen in his hand as he crossed out the name of the student with the false transcripts, Jaune Arc, and instead wrote the name Perseus.

"Initiation?" Percy questioned warily, glancing down at the list Ozpin was holding in his hand. His mind going back to his 'initiation' at Camp Half Blood, which consisted of Clarisse trying to shove his head down a toilet. Then it went to Lupa's trials for joining the Legion, a long harrowing hike through miles of harsh, monster filled terrain trying to find the location of New Rome. Suffice to say neither experience had been pleasant.

"Yes, you will find out more in a few days." Ozpin replied with a slight smile, not giving away more information as Percy stood their expectantly. "Now if you could step outside for a moment, I just need to have a quick word with Glynda. After which she can take you to a room where you can stay until the initiation. And in the morning she can then evaluate your reading, writing and give you a brief rundown of the basics you will need to know."

Percy blinked at that taken a back as he suddenly realising to his horror that he was now enrolled in a school. One which did not apparently focus completely on fighting Grimm. One which would require him to learn a whole new history and who knows what else.

Shaking away his dread for the lessons to come, Percy instead took note that when Ozpin said word, he likely meant that they would be talking about Percy. No doubt sharing their first impressions of him, and discussing what they had learned about him so far.

Turning around Percy began to leave, looking forward to being taken to a bed so he could rest. This last day had been harrowing to say the least, it had been full of battle and surprises. Even now he was struggling to comprehend everything that had happened.

"Oh, and before you go Perseus." Ozpin called out, getting the Demigod's attention as the Headmaster looked back down at the list in his hand.

Percy cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"I will need a last name to put on the student roster?" Ozpin continued smiling faintly at the weary looking teen.

"It's Jackson, Percy Jackson." Percy replied, seeing no harm in sharing this information.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I've decided to have Percy go to Beacon Academy, in effect taking Jaune's place. This is not because I dislike Jaune his character will still appear later in the story, it is instead because it makes sense in my mind. Jaune after all lied his way into Beacon, Ozpin still allowed him in obviously because he saw some potential in him. But at the same time he also likely took a gamble on him. Now that he has seen Percy though, seeing his skill and taking the measure of him as a person he is choosing Percy as he in Ozpin's mind is a less risky gamble. As well as a potential asset.**

 **By the way has anyone been watching the latest season of RWBY because wow, it is so good! Or at least I think it is, I don't want to ruin anything for those who haven't seen it but I will say that I am taking the events into account when writing this story.**

 **Next thing is the pairing I have had a few suggestion but am not fully decided yet. I will be someone form the RWBYverse though as I am not planning to introduce anymore Demigods to Remnant. So I am still taking suggestions if you have them.**

 **Lastly as some people noted here are some differences in Percy from canon. I.e. his sword is a bit longer, because I have made it so Anaklumous changes to fit the wielder. Always being the perfect length and weight for its wielder. So as Percy has grown a lot since he was twelve the sword had also grown to match him. It is a little detail so I hope no one minds.**

 **The next is that anything from the House of Hades book onwards is AU, I will cover it in the story as it progresses. But this was mainly because I didn't like the Blood of Olympus book and thought they could make more out of the House of Hades book. But that is just my personal opinion.**

 **With that said I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story and ask to here some feedback if possible. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So hey everyone, it's been a while since I lasted updated Moonlight hasn't it. I'm sure some even thought it was abandoned. So first off sorry about that, I just got caught up in writing my other stories, including a Percy Jackson/Game of Thrones story if anyone is interested.**

 **Unfortunately though I think getting distracted is a curse of having more than one story, that being said though I quite like having a variety as then if I am not feeling on story I can focus on another.**

 **That being said, I am going to be putting up a poll on my bio page, as I have two story ideas now planned out. One of them is a Percy Jackson/ Avatar the Last Airbender crossover, whilst the other is a Percy Jackson/ Sekirei crossover. Since I really like both of these ideas and have both of them quite well planned out, I am putting up a poll to help me decide.**

 **But anyway without further ado here is the next chapter of Moonlight, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Turning around Percy began to leave, looking forward to being taken to a bed so he could rest. This last day had been harrowing to say the least, it had been full of battle and surprises. Even now he was struggling to comprehend everything that had happened._

 _"Oh, and before you go Perseus." Ozpin called out, getting the Demigod's attention as the Headmaster looked back down at the list in his hand._

 _Percy cocked an eyebrow curiously._

 _"I will need a last name to put on the student roster?" Ozpin continued smiling faintly at the weary looking teen._

 _"It's Jackson, Percy Jackson." Percy replied, seeing no harm in sharing this information._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy at Beacon)**

Letting out a slight groan as a sudden beeping filled his room, Percy Jackson begrudgingly pushed himself up in his bed, the sheets sliding off of his athletic form as he brought his hand to his face and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Shifting around Percy could feel his joints and back cracking delightfully as he proceeded to stretch his arms and back, before after blinking his eyes blearily he looked around for the source of the disturbance.

Pushing himself up out of the four-poster bed he had sleeping in, Percy quickly glanced around the spacious room he'd temporarily been assigned whilst he waited for the new term at Beacon Academy to start. Following which it was expected that he would then move into a communal dorm with his future team mates.

Still though, he was going to enjoy having his own space whilst he could. After all the room he was now in was one of the ones that had been made up for the teacher's at Beacon, with him not being allowed in the student dorms until they had all undergone a thorough cleaning before the hunters in training returned.

Idly looking round the room, Percy had to admit that the teachers at Beacon must live a pretty luxurious life all things considered. After all the room he was in at the moment was massive, with finely crafted wooden furniture, and large bay windows that looked out over the nearby Emerald Forest.

In the corner of the room there was even an armour stand and a weapons rack, which for Percy currently held his finely crafted Celestial bronze armour, forged by the Cyclops' of Atlantis themselves in the heart of an underwater volcano, as well as his blade Anaklumous which was currently resting in its sword form. Both the bronze armour and blade gleaming in the sunlight that flooded through the slight opening in the curtains.

Shaking his head, Percy stopped admiring his surroundings and instead focused on finding the source of that infernal beeping. A task he soon completed when he saw that it was coming from his 'Scroll', the one that Glynda had given him the day before.

Scooping up the device, Percy began to fiddle around with it, a slight scowl creeping across his face as he tried to work out how to make the damn thing work. The device seemed to be some kind of cross between a mobile phone and a computer, with most of the functions being operated through the devices interactive touch screen.

This he knew was something that the mortals from his home had begun to develop commercial, even if the gods had been working with such things for decades now. The Children of Athena and the Children of Hephaestus/ Vulcan were always on the cutting edge of technology, in fact they tended to be the ones who pushed forward the mortal technological advances forward, or at least the ones who survived to adulthood and settled in the mortal world did.

That being said, Percy was a Child of Poseidon, so his own mastery of technology was questionable at best. Sure he'd played around with a few of the Hephaestus Cabin trinkets before, but it was not something he found all that interesting. Not when there was so many other exciting things in the world.

Scowling down at the still beeping device, Percy turned the screen on, eyeing the shaking red image of an alarm clock on the screen as he did so. Narrowing his eyes Percy then proceeded to fiddle around with the scroll, finally working out how to turn the alarm off as he swiped his finger over the alarm clock icon and pushed it to the right. Once he did that the infernal beeping thankfully stopped and left Percy once again surrounded by blissful silence.

Letting out another sigh Percy then dropped the device back on the desk set up on one side of the room, his eyes trailing over to the open window as Percy, once again stretching as he did so, walked over to the windows and threw the partially open curtains fully open, not at all bothered by the fact that he was completely naked as he instead surveyed the almost picturesque view of the deadly forest in front of him, the Emerald Forest as Glynda had alter told him.

This world he found himself in, it was certainly a beautiful one, even if it was very strange. It was world filled with supernatural beings. There were humans all of whom had a mystical power they called Aura and unique abilities they called Semblances.

Then there was another demi-human species who were part animal, part human, Faunus is what Glynda had called them, despite the physical differences though these Faunus all held the same abilities and intelligence as the 'normal' humans did. Not that that really mattered to some of the more ignorant mortals though, as from what he had heard there was still discrimination between the two separate species, with this being more prevalent in the northern Kingdom of Atlas, as oppose to the more liberal Kingdoms of Vale, Mistral and Vacuo.

Yes this world was very different to what he was used to. After all where he was from the divine and the supernatural were hidden from the normal mortals by a magical veil known as the Mist, here however people didn't hide their abilities. No, if anything they flaunted them, with the more powerful individuals gaining great popularity and fame, which for Percy was quite novel and also something he was looking forward to. After all being able to finally get the proper recognition for ones deeds was likely to be a good experience.

That being said though he would of course keep a few bits and pieces to himself, after all if he went around telling people he was a Demigod from another world, then it was likely he would very quickly be arrested and thrown into an asylum.

Yeah, that was something he wasn't going to be letting slip anytime soon. But still, for the most part he would revel in being able to openly use his abilities, even if he would likely just end up passing them off as some obscure Semblance. After all Semblances from what he had found out, were not all that understood and seemed to have no known limits, and could come in any shape and form.

Turning away from the window, Percy decided to finally started getting reading for the day, which is why he headed for the attached ensuite bathroom, hoping to get a quick shower in whilst he could. After all today was going to be a busy one, the students both new and old would be arriving at Beacon and Percy was expected to join them, which meant that this would be his last time in such a luxurious room, as soon he would have to join the masses in the communal dorms.

Still he wouldn't miss the one on one sessions with Glynda too much, getting drilled on reading and writing was a real pain in the arse, especially considering he was Dyslexic. But still he had managed to hold it together and show that he could at the very least keep up. He was only lucky that the written and spoken language here was so similar to that of English. Of course there was some deviation, with a few of the letters and spellings being different, but for the most part it was scarily similar.

Not that Percy was complaining as that only made it easier for him, with that last thought Percy headed for his shower. After all he wanted to be there when the students landed and get his first view of his future classmates, plus if he was going to try and make a new life for himself here, then he would need to try and make new friends.

( - )

 **(At the Beacon Landing Platforms)**

A nervous smile spread across the face of one Ruby Rose as she disembarked from the newly arrived airship that had just taken her from the city of Vale to the prestigious Beacon Academy, one of the best Hunting Academy's in Remnant. Following closely behind Ruby was her older sister, Yang, another prospective student of the Academy, who merely smiled confidently as she set her sights up the Academy.

The fifteen year old Ruby however was not as confident as she looked round, her eyes widening as she saw some of the other students disembarking from other airships, all of which had also docked at the platform so they could unload the Hunter's in training. This included a tall girl, with long red hair in a ponytail and flashing green eyes, the girl looking oddly familiar to Ruby, even if she couldn't' quite place where she had seen her before.

Staring at these Hunter's, Ruby immediately noticed that they ranged from the first years who were all seventeen or eighteen, to the third year students who were in their early twenties and were on the very cusp of qualifying from Beacon as professional Hunters. All of these students looked so tall and confident, as they headed toward the main Academy building, all of them wearing a plethora of outfits and weapons.

In comparison to them Ruby felt liking she was lacking somewhat in both age, confidence and size. After all she stood at barely five feet tall, with a thin body, shoulder length black hair with red tips, pale skin and large silver eyes. She looked much younger than the other students, and she could tell that other people would notice that too.

Looking around at all these older student, Ruby couldn't help but feel a little nervous about starting at Beacon, especially since she was starting a whole two years early than she should have, with the Headmaster of the Academy, Ozpin, having offered her a place at the school thanks to her display of skill when she attempted to stop a known criminal, Roman Torchwick, from pulling off a Dust heist.

She hadn't succeeded in capturing the man of course, after all he was an older and more experienced fighter than her, but she had managed to hold him off long enough for another Professional Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, to arrive and drive him and his criminal colleagues away. Still despite that it appeared she had still done enough to catch Ozpin's attention, which is why he had ignored her age and had offered her a place at Beacon Academy, which she of course happily accepted.

Despite that though, she was still quite nervous about coming to the school, after all all of her friends were still at her old combat school, Signal, and her sister, Yang's, comforting on the airship aside, she was not looking forward to seeing how people would react to how young she was or how she managed to get into Beacon without either doing to combat exam or graduating combat school.

Added to that there was also the fact that Ruby didn't want to be seen as special, or to stand out too much, not at first anyway. She just didn't want people thinking she had done anything to cheat her way in, instead Ruby just wanted to pass through Beacon and become a Huntress, and during that time she just wanted to be treated like anyone else.

Grabbing her luggage and heading off of the landing platform, Ruby was soon brought out of her depressing thoughts by her loud and gregarious sister, slapping her on the back cheerfully a large smile on her face. Before without another word the tall, curvaceous blonde then threw an arm around her sister, giving her a half hug as she gestured around at their surroundings, Yang's violet eyes twinkling with delight and a large smile on her face as she did so.

"Come on cheer up Ruby, I mean just look around, the view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang spoke up, gesturing around at the huge castle like Academy building in front of her, and the view of the distant city of Vale across the bay, it truly was magnificent view.

"Yeah, I know it is amazing right!" Ruby agreed excitedly, her worries fading away temporarily as she looked around, taking comfort in the presence of her sister as she did so.

Unlike Yang though, when Ruby said that she wasn't talking about the view of the prestigious Academy or of the massive city in the distant, instead she was more interested in the other students heading for the Academy, or rather the weapons each of them were carrying. With all of them having a vast array of weaponry, which went from swords to guns, with many of the student's present having mechashifting capabilities, which allowed their weapons to mechanically shift from one form to another.

"Sis! Look!" Ruby called out, her face flushed as she pointed at one of the students who was passing by. "That's guys got a collapsible staff! And, and look over there, she's got a fire sword!"

Yang sighed as she heard that, rolling her eyes as she did so before she decided to cut Ruby's obsessive rant about weaponry short, as she reached out with a sigh and grabbed a hold of the hood of Ruby's red cloak and pulled her back, stopping the younger girl from launching herself at some of the passing students so she could have a better look at their tools of the trade.

"Yangggg!" Ruby complained as her sister quickly reined in her enthusiasm, an amused smile on the older blonde girl's face as she did so.

"Easy there little sis, they're just weapons." Yang replied dryly, once again amused at how excitable the usually quiet and insular girl got when she saw weapon, it was by this point almost like she were obsessed, in fact Yang had little doubt that if Ruby didn't want to be a Huntress so badly then she would have likely become a weapons engineer instead.

Putting her hands on her hips as she heard that, Ruby broke away from Yang and instead just looked at her in horror, unable to believe her sister could say such a thing, "'Just weapons Yang! Just weapons!?' How can you, my own sister, say such a thing! Weapons, they're like extensions of ourselves! A part of us, not to mention they're just all so cool!"

"Why not just gush over your own weapon then?" Yang replied, her eyes twinkling as she referenced Ruby's own precious weapon, Crescent Rose.

In response to that question, Ruby quickly pulled out her weapon from where it was attached to the small of her back, the weapon mechashifting as she did so, rapidly unfolding from a compact state and instead into the form of her custom built weapon, a large six and a half foot tall scythe. A weapon she had designed and built herself using her Uncle Qrow's scythe as an example, which she then improved upon adding her own flare, with Ruby making the weapon a strange yet handy combination of a sniper rifle and a scythe.

That being said though, as much Ruby loved her own precious weapon, and she did, she was still very excited to see other people's weapons. Signal after all hadn't had any new weapons for some time as they didn't make their weapons until they were fourteen, which meant that Ruby had already had a chance to fangirl over all of the ones in her old class, and all the ones owned by the older students. Now though, now she'd be able to see a whole new variety, all of which belonged to Hunter's in training, which meant that they were likely the best of the best.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," Ruby finally replied to her sister, cuddling her precious scythe to her as she did so. "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but easier… and better…."

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you make some new friends on your own?" Yang sighed rolling her eyes as she heard that, knowing as she did how socially awkward her younger sister could be sometimes, which was probably only going to be worse with the added issue of the age difference between her and the other first year students mixed in.

Ruby smiled shyly at that, retracting her weapon back into its more compact form as she did so. "Why would I need new friends when I have you?"

"Actually..." Yang replied shifting slightly as she did so, her violet eyes darting around before they fixed on a nearby group of her own friends from school. "I've got to go catch up with my own friends, so I'll see you later yeah?!"

A few moments after that and Yang was gone, ditching Ruby so quickly she sent the younger girl spinning on the spot as she rushed off with a gaggle of her friends from Signal, leaving her sister just staring after her, a horrified expression on her face.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby shouted after her, her head spinning as she tried to work out what the hell had just happened, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms?"

Spinning around Ruby soon lost her balance and fell backwards, not noticing as she did so that there was a prim looking girl with long white hair walking behind her, with their being two uniformed porters walking beside her, pushing along trolley's full of luggage as they did so.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

As all the new students were arriving at the school's landing platform, Percy himself had walked gotten dressed and walked down there to. The Demigod somewhat curious to get his first look at his future schoolmates, after all from the sounds of it he would likely be spending the next three years with some of them.

It was also for that reason that he had decided to avoid wearing either his battle armour or his school uniform, after all he wasn't planning on fighting anyone, nor was he all that keen on getting into his school uniform before he absolutely had to, which is why instead he wore a pair of simple white trainers, some slightly baggy board shorts, a plain blue T-shirt and a grey zip-up hoody. It was a part of a small selection of clothes Ozpin had acquired for him, they weren't designer nor were they the height of fashion but they were good quality, durable and comfortable, which in the end is all Percy really needed.

As Percy wandered down to the landing platform, he couldn't help but be once again impressed as he saw the airships all coming and going. Don't get him wrong he would rather fly on the back of a Pegasus any day, but even so for mortals it was damn impressive. The mortals of this world it appears, were more advanced than the ones of his own, or at least from preliminary observations that seemed to be the case.

Continuing on his way Percy was somewhat unimpressed as he sized up some of his future classmates, all of them looked quite green. Not a single one of them carried themselves like they had been blooded in true combat, where they were fighting for their lives, with a single mistake meaning the difference between life and death.

It might have been a bit unfair to compare the Hunter's in training to his old comrades, but as of now he couldn't help but feel that they were lacking a little something. It might be the fact that Percy was used to be surrounded by Demigods, who were born and bred to be exceptional in every way. Still there were one or two who he walked passed that looked to have potential, including a tall girl with long red hair and green eyes, and another teen who had shoulder length black hair with a magenta stripe running through it and a bored expression on his face.

Before he could think any more on this, Percy soon found himself distracted from his observations, by the sound of a small explosion a few dozen feet away from where he was stood. One which seemed to catch the attention of a number of passers-by, though most upon seeing there wasn't any danger instead just continued on their way. With only the more curious of students, like Percy sticking around to investigate.

Looking over to the source of the commotion, Percy soon found himself looking at an ongoing confrontation between two female students. One of which was a prim, yet attractive looking girl, who had long white hair in a ponytail and sharp looking blue eyes. With the girl in question wearing a smart white combat skirt and a matching white jacket, all of which looked to be very expensive. The other girl however had shoulder length dark hair which had a slight red tint to it, she too was quite attractive with flawless pale skin, large silver eyes and delicate features. In contrast to the other girl however, this one was wearing a more gothic looking outfit, with a black skirt and a black corset, over the top which she wore a red hooded cloak. The two of them were pretty much complete opposites, in both their fashion sense and their demeanours.

Who these girls were, Percy wasn't sure, but looking on as the two of them continued to argue, he quickly noticed that the white haired girl came across as far more aggressive than the younger looking dark haired girl. It was as he noticed this, that Percy began to consider getting involved, not because he wanted to interfere in other people's business though, but more because he couldn't help but feel bad for the younger girl as the other one shouted at her, and Percy just wasn't the kind of guy who would just stand around and do nothing whilst this was going on.

Before he could do anything more than walk over though, he noticed that another older looking girl had also gotten involved. The new girl being somewhat noticeable, as she had a distinctive black bow in her long, waist length black hair, amber coloured eyes and quite lithe physique. She was defiantly attractive, and seemed to have an almost unnatural grace as she walked forwards, holding a confidence to her that some people just seemed to be born with.

Pausing as he saw this, Percy didn't walk away, not now he was in hearing range, after all by this point his natural curiosity had taken a hold. That being said now he no longer felt there was a need for him to step in, as it looked like someone else was already doing that.

"Her name's Weiss Schnee." The dark haired newcomer said her amber eyes flashing as she looked between the two girls, her tone soft yet strong as she approached, her actions and comments causing the arguing duo to stop, and instead turn to look at her.

Percy blinked as he heard that, not really sure just who Weiss Schnee was supposed to be, though that might just be his ignorance as he was still quite new to the world of Remnant. Still though, looking at the reaction of the other two girls he quickly came to the conclusion that it was the name of the white haired girl, and that the other dark haired girl also recognised the name.

"She's also the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation," The black-haired girl continued seemingly not noticing Percy's presence, as she instead looked at the now named Weiss Schnee with distaste, obviously the newcomer whoever she was, wasn't all that fond of the other girl, or maybe it wa sehr family she wasn't too keen on. "The largest producer of energy propellant, Dust, in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss replied, looking away from Ruby now as she instead smiled at the new girl, pleased to have the grandeur of her family name finally acknowledged by someone, even if it was a stranger.

"Also known for their horrible labour and questionable business practices." The other dark haired girl finished blandly, her amber eyes flashing as she watched Weiss's reaction, as she processed her last comment.

Weiss in response to that spluttered a bit, an outraged expression spreading across her face, before with a loud sniff and a slight huff, she turned around and flounced off towards the Academy, completely ignoring the other two girls as she did so, her two uniformed porters quickly following after her.

The younger girl giggled at that, before she turned to look at her saviour, only to be greeted by empty air, as the other Hunter in training had already disappeared. Percy having noticed her quickly sauntering away moments after the Schnee girl had, the two of them having likely both heading off to the main hall where the first year welcoming ceremony was supposed to be taking place.

"Hey where did that other girl go?" Ruby asked out loud, looking around as she did so, only to see that the other girl was no longer there. After which she then proceeded to slump forward to her knees before dejectedly saying "Why does everyone keep leaving?"

Seeing the despondent look on the girl's face, Percy couldn't help himself as he walked over to the girl, a friendly smile on his face. "Hey there."

Ruby opened her eyes as she heard that, looking up only to see a dark haired, green eyed teen in front of her, a smile on his face as he offered her a hand up. Smiling feebly in response to this, Ruby reached out and grabbed the proffered hand, using it to get to her feet, her cheeks going a little pink as she shifted around awkwardly.

"Ermm hi, I'm Ruby." Ruby said uncertainly as she sent the older teen another weak smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Perseus, though you can just call me Percy if you want." Percy replied cheerfully, noticing how nervous the girl seemed, as well as how much younger she seemed than the other first years.

Ruby calmed down a little bit at that, the older teens confidence slowly rubbing off on her. "So… ermm do you know where we're supposed to go?"

Percy smiled slightly as he heard that.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Main Hall)**

"Ruby! Ruby! Over here!" Yang shouted out as she looked across the hall full of students and saw her younger sister entering the room, a tall, dark and handsome stranger walking alongside her.

"I've got to go, that's my sister. I'll see you after the ceremony," Ruby suddenly spoke up as she saw her sister waving over to her from elsewhere in the hall. Before she began heading over to where Yang was, though after a couple of steps she suddenly paused and instead looked over to Percy slightly shyly, biting her lip as she did so before asking hopefully. "Unless, unless you want to come with?"

Ruby smiled up at Percy as she said that, sue she didn't really know him that well, the two of them having only just met, but he still seemed quite nice. He had kindly led her to where she needed to be, and had engaged her in idle small talk as he did so. He'd even patiently listened to her as she pulled out her weapon, Crescent Rose, and told him how it worked. She only wished he had had his weapon on him, but unfortunately all of his luggage was already at the school as Percy had arrived a few days ago. Not that she knew why, as he hadn't really gone into any detail on the reason. Still she would likely be able to get a look at it sooner or later.

"Sure." Percy replied with a shrug, not really having anything else to do or knowing anyone else in the hall. Plus Ruby was nice enough, a little shy, but still good company.

Ruby smiled brightly at that, before she grabbed Percy's hand and began to pull the unresisting teen through the crowd and over to where her grinning sister was standing and waving to her.

"Hey Rubes!" Yang said loudly, a grin on her face as she saw looked down at her younger sister, before her violet eyes trailed over to Ruby's new friend. Yang's eyes flashing down towards their still joined hands, her grin widening. "And hello handsome, I'm Yang! How're you doing?" Yang then continued winking at Percy as she did so.

"Ermm hi…" Percy replied giving a half wave to the boisterous blonde, a faint smile on his face as he checked her out a little. Noticing as he did her long waist length mane of golden hair, her pale flawless skin, her gleaming violet eyes and most noticeably her large bust which even now strained at the tight orange T-shirt and brown leather half coat she was wearing.

"I see you've been making friends Ruby!?" Yang then said impressed, her grin widening as she gave Percy an appreciative look before looking over to her little sister.

Ruby's cheeks went a little pink at that, before she let go of Percy's hands and stepped away quickly, flushing as she did so. "Oh no no no, this is just Percy, he's just someone who helped me out, you know after you ditched me and another mean girl yelled at me!"

"Someone yelled at you?" Yang suddenly asked, surprised and somewhat angry that someone would shout at her adorable younger sister like that.

"Uh huh! There was this crabby girl, who said I got in her way and then got all angry at me! I don't even know why, I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! And then she started shaking dust at me, and then I sneezed... and well… kind of exploded." Ruby trailed off awkwardly, looking to Percy sheepishly again before she glanced back at Yang and seeing the bemused expression on the older blonde's face.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang said, blinking slightly at how much had seemingly happened to her sister in the time it took her to get from the airship to the main hall.

"No, I literally exploded a crater in front of the school..." Ruby replied quickly, the embarrassment clear to see on her face. "There was fire and I think some ice?" The red cloaked girl then continued, bringing her hand to her chin as she recalled the moment. "And then the girl yelled again, until this other girl with a bow came over and tried to help me, but then she ditched me to, and then after that Percy found me and then we came here and well…!" Ruby said her voice pitching slightly, making her sound almost hysterical as she tried to explain the madness of the last half an hour or so to her sister.

Before Yang or anyone else could say anything more to that rushed out explanation, the group were interrupted by the arrival of the very same white haired girl that had confronted Ruby not so long ago.

"You!" Weiss shouted out from behind Ruby, startling the girl so much she jumped backwards into Yang's arms, who acting on impulse instantly caught her little sister.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby squeaked as she tried to make herself as small as possible, as she saw the irritable white haired girl again.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss then continued, chastising the bubbly, red cloak girl with a frown, her finger angrily waving up and down as she gesticulated at Ruby.

"Oh my god" Yang said as she looked down at Ruby. "You really exploded"

"To be fair I think it was probably just an accident." Percy pitched in, deciding to try and cool down tempers as he did so.

Hearing that the Schnee heiress turned on him now, her blue eyes flashing slightly as she then proceeded to shove a pamphlet on Dust into Percy's face. Before she turned and did the same to Ruby, the girl explaining as she did so about how the Schnee Dust Company was not responsible for any injuries, or liable in any way for the explosion as she did so. With Weiss then starting to go on and on as she lectured Ruby about the importance Dust and how it was necessary to handle it with care.

Throughout all this explanation, Percy also decided to patiently listen in. After all this was all pretty useful to him, because as a newcomer to this world he was still trying to get his head around thing, including the existence of this 'Dust', which was pretty interesting, as was how they used it.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot" Yang finally spoke up as Weiss's lecture finally ended. The expression on Yang's face showing that she wasn't all too impressed with this Weiss girl, especially since she was having a go at her sister. Even so though she still willing to try and be amicable. "How about you start over and try to be friends okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile, before she turned to Weiss again and brought her hand up for a handshake "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out some time?" She cheerfully asked, feeling much more confident now than before, after all she now had Yang backing her up.

Weiss instantly reacted "Yeah!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "And then we can paint our nails, and try on clothes then talk about boys, like that guy" she finished gesturing at a surprised looking Percy, who cringed slightly as he heard that.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully, Weiss's sarcasm going completely over her head.

"No you dolt…" Weiss said bluntly, looking at Ruby like she was an idiot.

"Oh…" Ruby replied, trailing off disappointedly.

Before anymore could be said though, the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, finally arrived, with Glynda Goodwitch following closely behind him as he walked up onto the stage in the hall, before preceding to walk over to the microphone that was also on the stage.

Percy smiled slightly as he saw this, sure he didn't really know Ozpin all that well, but Glynda and himself were on decent enough terms.

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin started as he looked out over the crowd of students in the hall, all of them waiting for him to make his start of school speech for the first years. "You have all travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills."

As that was said the many students in the hall started grinning, showing how eager they were for the upcoming year.

"And when you finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

This received a few cheers from some of the students. Percy though frowned at that, thinking as he did so that he had already given his life for that cause, or he practically had as he very much doubted he would be finding a way back home.

"But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose... for direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that said, Ozpin then walked away from the microphone, leaving only silence in his wake.

Percy frowned slightly as he watched the Headmaster depart, that was quite an unusual speech, especially to give on the first day. After all it was anything but welcoming, no instead it was almost like Ozpin wanted to test their resolve before they even started.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready!" Professor Goodwitch then added on, her tone stern as she walked over to the microphone and finished off Ozpin's speech for him.

As they heard that the crowd began to disperse, with Yang looking at her sister, a confused expression on both their faces.

"He seemed a little... off."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it's almost like he wasn't even there?"

"It's just Ozpin." Percy replied, a frown on his face as he watched the man Headmaster disappear, he still hadn't really gotten a proper read on the man.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Anyway so what do you all think, it is still kind of setting up the story for the initiations and the teams, which will be next chapter. After that we will get more into the RWBY story line, where we will see some of the changes Percy's presence brings about. Suffice to say there should be some interesting twists and turns up ahead.**

 **Also regarding pairings, I have decided for now to leave that be and let the story develop and evolve. After all several reviews made a good point that writing my story with a certain pairing in mind could limit the story and development of characters. So yes although I have ideas of what I want I won't confirm anything until I am confident it makes sense to me.**

 **Feel free to PM me any questions or suggestion, I'll try to reply as promptly as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review.**

 **Also again check out the Poll on my page.**

 **Greed720.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Moonlight, and much earlier than the previous one was. That though was mainly due to the overwhelming support the last chapter received, which inspired me to get this chapter out as a thanks of sorts, after all this story has just risen to the top of the Percy Jackson/ RWBY crossover section!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready!" Professor Goodwitch then added on, her tone stern as she walked over to the microphone and finished off Ozpin's speech for him._

 _As they heard that the crowd began to disperse, with Yang looking at her sister, a confused expression on both their faces._

 _"He seemed a little... off."_

 _Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it's almost like he wasn't even there?"_

 _"It's just Ozpin." Percy replied, a frown on his face as he watched the man Headmaster disappear, he still hadn't really gotten a proper read on the man._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(In Beacon, with Percy)**

It was later that evening, a couple of hours after Ozpin's less than enthusiastic welcoming speech, and Percy, along with the rest of the first years was lying down on the cold, hard floor of Beacon's ball room. The Demigod having been forcibly removed from his delightful ensuite room, so he could better 'bond' with his future classmates. Already a part of him was regretting having ever agreed to join Beacon, don't get him wrong he could see the benefits; a warm bed and good food, information about this new world, on top of which there was the prospect of a qualification and education if he ended up staying.

Still Percy had never been one for school, it was the Demigod in him really. He was born for battle, not to sit behind a desk. Fortunately though, as a school for Huntsmen, Beacon should appeal to him, at least more than the mortal school had back home. Though he would still prefer it if he was allowed to keep that spiffy teacher's room, he had after all over the last few days grown used to a certain standard of comfort.

Keeping his eyes closed and turning onto his side, Percy ended up forcing down a scoff at that though, had a week of luxurious living already softened him? No, that wasn't it and he knew it, he was merely trying to distract himself from his thought, which thinking on it now was hardly a healthy thing to do.

With that thought in mind, Percy continued to ignore the chatter and hubbub going on around him and instead think on everything that had happened. Even now a week later he was still not at all sure what to think, everything that had happened, it had done so, so fast he was still struggling to catch up.

One moment he had been in Greece, fighting a mighty battle at the foot of Mount Olympus. At the time he had been in the midst of leading his fellow Demigods, Greek and Roman both, in a mighty charge against the forces of Gaia. After that there was only the carnage of battle, the screams of the dying, the stench of blood and ichor, and a loud, unearthly scream. All of it a muddled blur, one which even now he struggled to entangle.

No, the next thing he could clearly remember after the battle was waking up alone in the monster infested Emerald Forest, bathed in the moonlight from a broken moon, with no idea about where he was, how he had gotten here, or what had happened in the last battle.

After all had the forces of Olympus been victorious, had they managed to cut through the almost never ending forces of the Primordial Goddess of the Earth and stop her from fully awaking, or had they been ground under foot and overwhelmed. It was all so confusing for him, and yet oddly he didn't feel any pain or loss, no, all he felt was a mixture of annoyance and confusion at not knowing.

Shifting around on his spot at that thought, Percy ended up opening his eyes and looking around, noticing as he did so that he was not the only one still up. A half dozen or so metres away he could see Ruby, her sister Yang and the bow wearing girl, Blake by the sounds of it, talking about something or other. Or at least Ruby and Yang were talking, the dark haired girl looked like she was more interested in her reading book than in engaging with the two sisters.

Twisting around he could also see that Weiss, the stuck up Schnee girl, was lying on her own sleeping bag, sending withering looks at the group of three girls, the white haired girl looking for all the world like she was about to throw a fit any minutes now. Either way he got the feeling that she would soon be marching over there to scold the chatting trio, not that Percy was going to purposefully get involved.

Shaking his head at that, Percy then made to lie back down, after all they had busy day tomorrow as the schools Initiation would be taking place and the students would be getting partners, after which they would be placed into four person teams, teams which they would remain in until the end of their time at Beacon. Or at least that was what Glynda had said was going to happen when Percy had asked her during one of their tutoring sessions.

"Hi," A sudden soft voice spoke up, catching Percy by surprise as he twisted around to find the source of the voice. His gaze soon falling on an attractive girl, with long, waist length, red hair, shining emerald green eyes and a simple black T-shirt and pyjamas short shorts combo on. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but you looked restless, so I thought you might be a little nervous about tomorrow?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, slightly taken aback for a moment, his gaze running up and down the girl's incredibly athletic body, kind smile and almost flawless features, before with a crooked half grin he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine, just restless I guess."

The red head hummed at that, her green eyes locked on Percy curiously, as if she were expecting something more from him. When he didn't say anything else though, and merely continued to send her a bemused look, she seemed to smile wider. "I'm Pyrrha by the way, Pyrrha Nikos."

Percy blinked at that, not because she was introducing himself, but more because he could see the girl was watching him closely, as if she were looking for him to have some kind of reaction to her name. From which he was able to infer that this girl might be famous, or her family might be. Not that it really mattered to him either way, he was a stranger here, he had only just learned that there were four people, a Demi-human race called faunus and that everyone on this world had a power called Aura.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy." Percy replied simply, giving the girl a nonchalant half wave as he continued to assess her, weighing up her potential.

"Percy?" Pyrrha hummed, her green eyes seeming to grow a little brighter, as if his nonchalant reply had been exactly what she was hoping for. "Well Percy it's nice to meet you." Pyrrha smiled as she said that, her gaze still on Percy, before she asked something else, hoping to keep the conversation going. "If you don't mind me asking Percy, what is it that's gotten you so restless? Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy sent the girl a bemused smile as he heard that, quite amused by proper and polite she sounded, it was very different to dealing with his fellow Demigods, all of whom were loud, confident and more than happy to speak their mind. "It's just old memories I suppose, nothing too bad, and, well no offence, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about it at the moment."

"Oh it's fine, I just thought I would offer." Pyrrha replied kindly, bringing one of her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on it as she looked Percy up and down, her gaze roaming over his athletic physique and the few scars she could see on his tanned chest and shoulders. The other teen looked like a fighter, far more so than most of the people she met. Even now she was wondering whether he would be able to stand up to her in a fight, after all it had been a while since anyone her own age had given her a challenge.

"Well thanks." Percy said with another half-smile. "How about you, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side as she heard that, before she smile slightly. "In a way I suppose. Not really about the initiation itself though, but more about getting a team than anything."

"I can understand that, these are people you're probably going to be with for the rest of your time in Beacon, it's only natural you would want to be partnered with people you get along with." Percy replied with a shrug, think back on his own team of sorts.

Well he said team, but they were more like a Quest party, after all often times they worked independent of each other or were often separated, all of them aiming towards the same goal, but just going about it in different ways.

The Seven Heroes of Olympus, that's what they had been called. It was a name Percy had later come to dislike, after all it implied that the seven of them were the only heroic Demigods that fought for Olympus. This was patently not true, after all there were hundreds of Demigods in the world, and by the end nearly all of them were fighting for Olympus, putting their lives on the line for the good of the many.

Even so though, Percy had had a team of sorts before, and they had been a good one. Sure there had been some friction between Percy and Jason the Son of Jupiter, but for the most part they had worked well together. Unfortunately though by the time of the final battle, or at least the last one Percy was present for, there were only three of the Seven left alive.

With Annabeth, Percy's former partner, having been the first of the Seven to die, more than a year ago now. With the blonde having died down in the Pit of Tartarus, in front of Percy's very own eyes. In the end the Daughter of Athena had been badly maimed on impact when she had fallen into the Pit, and had later died of her injuries, leaving Percy alone in Tartarus when she had.

The next of the Seven to have fallen had been Frank Zhang, the Son of Mars, who'd given his life in battle to save the life of his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, the Daughter of Pluto. Which was made all the more crushing when Hazel had died of her injuries only hours later, the poison of the monster Kampe's blades being too much for her to handle. The both of them having passed on the Elysium only a few weeks after Percy had fought his way out of Tartarus.

The final one to die had been Leo Valdez, the Son of Hephaestus, he'd died during one of the more ferocious battles against Gaia's forces. Killed by the Goddess of the Earth personally when he attempted to suicidal charge on the back of a mechanical dragon, Festus, as bizarre as that may sound. Either way he had passed on, and was likely even now annoying people in Elysium, along side their other fallen comrades.

This had of course left Percy, Jason and Piper as the last remaining members of the Seven, all of them having taken up leadership roles in the battles that followed as the forces of Olympus led a prolonged campaign against the forces of Gaia, forcing them back to Mount Olympus where the goddess of the Earth herself was attempting to rise.

Thinking back on the friends and comrades he had lost over the last few years, Percy felt a slight pang of pain but nothing more, they'd been close but not too close, or at least Leo, Hazel and Frank hadn't. Annabeth had been a different story, she'd been his closest friend, and his lover. But his time alone in the wastes of Tartarus had somewhat robbed him of his sadness and grief over her passing, after all if she had lived she would have had to suffer in Tartarus like he had. Which had strangely made it so he been almost happy that she had passed on, hopefully to Elysium, and hadn't had to suffer the same torment as him.

"Percy, Percy?" Pyrrha spoke up, a concerned expression on her face as she waved one of her hands in front of his face.

"Wha…?" Percy replied, blinking his eyes and shaking head slightly only see to the concerned look on the girl's face, which was odd considering she was pretty much a stranger.

"Sorry, you just zoned out there for a few minutes." Pyrrha said softly, the concerned look in her gaze not leaving. "Are you alright?"

Percy in response just shrugged it off, "Yeah fine, just like I said old memories."

Pyrrha bit her lip as she heard that, but didn't say anymore, she'd already offered to hear him out if he wanted to talk about it.

"Well anyway, I think I will try and get a bit of sleep." Percy continued, giving the girl another half-smile as he did so, this one patently more fake than the previous. Which was something Pyrrha seemed to notice as she frowned slightly at the sight of it.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." The red head replied softly, her concerned green eyes remain on Percy for a few more moments before she moved back to her own sleeping bag, sending Percy another curious look as she did so. "Goodnight Percy, and good luck for tomorrow if I don't see you before.""

"Yeah, you to Pyrrha." Percy said, giving her a half wave before he lay back down, pulling the covers over him as he did so, his mind as muddled as ever as old memories continued to assail him.

 **( - )**

 **(Early the next morning)**

It was early the next morning when Percy woke up from his surprisingly pleasant sleep, one absent of the visions that used to continuously come him in his sleep. That being said though, his sleep wasn't' perfect, after all he had just slept on the cold stone floor of Beacon's ball room, something that had left his body somewhat achy from having to sleep on the hard, uncompromising floor, with only a thin sleeping bag to protect him.

Still he had suffered through much more discomfort than this, which is why after he got to his feet, stretching his arms and back, producing a number of cracks as he went through a few brief stretches, he then proceeded to cloak himself in a slight film of water made up from the moisture in the air, a handy trick to heal away all his aches and pain, as well as wake him up with the sudden surge in energy it gave him.

Grinning as he felt the energy infusing his body, his limbs feeling light and his body stronger, Percy took a single deep breath before deciding that he was now up ready to go, which was good considering the room was now mostly empty, with the other students having all left already.

No doubt they had decided to head to the locker room early so they could check on their weapons and equipment, and get ready in plenty of time for the initiation. Which is exactly what Percy needed to do now, especially since Glynda had told him to move his armour and sword into his own locker the previous evening.

Amusingly enough when he had done so, he had also found out that the lockers at the school were mobile and had an engine attached which would allow them to propel themselves through the air to the owners location. A handy little function if you were caught unawares and unarmed and needed your weapon, though ideally one should always be armed when out in the field. Still for students who were learning, it was a good idea.

With that though in mind Percy quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of brown leather boots, blue jeans and a baggy T-shirt, he headed in the direction of the locker room, noting as he did so that both Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha were all already gone, the three of them like the rest having no doubt decided to get an early start to the day.

Entering the changing area and glancing around, Percy quickly headed for his designated locker, which just so happened to be next to Yang and Ruby's. Wandering over to the currently conversing duo, both of whom were already dressed and in similar if not the same clothing they were wearing the previous day when he had seen them, Percy silently opened his locker and began pulling out his armour.

As he did so he attempted to ignore the two girl's loud conversation as they discussed Ruby's social awkwardness, and the fact that she seemed keener to fight monster than she was to meet new people. On top of that he had to hide an internal cringe when Ruby suggested that she and Yang team up, only for Yang to par her younger sister off.

Obviously though Percy was not quiet enough, because as he pulled his cuirass and attached pauldrons out of his locker, the two sisters turned to look at him. Ruby upon seeing him seemed to grin, her silver eyes widening in delight as she saw the new friend. Yang meanwhile sent him a slight grin and a wave, her violet gaze roaming up and down him appreciatively before she then went back to getting herself ready for the upcoming initiation.

"Oh, Percy you're up!" Ruby shouted out as she turned and saw Percy, her silver eyes sparkling in excitement as they gaze at Percy's ornately decorated armour, and at the rather simple looking bronze coloured sword he had in his locker.

"Morning Ruby, Yang." Percy replied easily, pulling out the rest of his armour pieces as he did so and resting them on a nearby bench, after which he began strapping it all on, starting with the beautifully crafted cuirass. With Percy, going through the now familiar motions of adjusting it for comfort and buckling it up at the sides as he did so. "I see you two decided to get an early start?"

"Oh, yeah well, we thought it would be good to get ready. Sorry we didn't wake you…" Ruby replied lamely, her awkwardness shining through once more as she looked over at Percy. Before her eyes focused on his armour, roaming over every exquisite detail, her eyes seeming to widen slightly.

"Ahh don't worry about it Ruby, I'm sure I will get over it." Percy replied dryly as he finished with the chest piece and instead strapped on the rest of his armour pieces, flexing his fingers as he pulled on the Celestial Bronze gauntlets. The finely crafted armour running from his elbows to his hands, covering the back of his hand in segmented pieces of metal, with each of his knuckles being covered by a spiked stud, whilst his palms were protected by slightly black leather, with the tips of his fingers having been left uncovered.

"That's some really cool armour." Ruby said, moving forwards slightly as she saw some of the things carved on the breast plate, as well as the snarling faces of hellhounds on the pauldrons. Her finger absently tracing along the carving of a large trident in the centre of Percy's chest, the metal feeling strangely warm to the touch. "What's it made out of?"

"A unique metal alloy from my home, my Uncle made it for me a year or so ago." Percy replied easily as he attached his greaves and then finally started going through some simple stretches to ensure he retained enough mobility.

It was as he was doing this that he eyed what the other two girls were wearing, noting that he had been right before, they had both had gone for the same outfits they had worn before, which although nice were hardly the most protective of gear. After all Yang's outfit left too much exposed skin, what with her short shorts, her cropped leather jacket and shirt.

Ruby's meanwhile had an impractical skirt and a long red cloak, something which a Grimm could very easily catch a hold of and unbalance the girl during a might. All in all they both wore impractical outfits, which to Percy at least, showed their inexperience when it came to combat. After all in combat even the slightest slip up, the slightest distraction could mean the difference between life and death.

"Looks like its seen a few scraps though." Yang commented idly, the blonde haired girl pulling on a pair of metallic bracelets, a bulky, garish bright yellow pair which mechashifted into a pair of gauntlets before Percy's eyes. Gauntlets Percy thought seemed to also be some kind of gun, something Yang proved to be correct as she loaded a strip of dust infused shotgun shells into each gauntlets.

"What can I say, I've had a busy life." Percy replied vaguely as he tore his gaze away from Yang's weapon. The Son of Poseidon feeling a lot more comfortable now he had his armour on, the familiar feeling of the enchanted metal a very welcome thing at the moment.

"Really? Which training school did you go to?" Yang asked in interest, a curious expression on her face as she finished her preparation, and started to properly check out Percy's armour. With neither girl acting all that surprised that he would wear something like this, after all some Hunter's commonly wore armour, especially those who relied on close combat.

"I'm from outside of the Kingdoms." Percy shrugged, his hand reaching inside his locker and pulling out his trusty sword Anaklumous from where he had left it in the locker, in its sword form as oppose to its pen form, after all he thought that would be less conscious. Though considering that all weapons here seemed to 'mechashift', he now thought he might have been being a little bit paranoid.

That being said he was glad to be holding it again, the sword having not returned to him as it normally did because he had purposefully left it in the locker. With Hephaestus having upgraded his weapon's enchantment somewhat a few months ago, along with embedding enchanted silver into the blade, which allowed it to be used to kill both werewolves and mortals if necessary. After all Gaia's minions had been crafty and by the end had begun to bring in mortal mercenaries to hunt down and neutralise some of the Demigods.

Smiling as he felt the familiar feeling of Anaklumous's hilt in his hand, Percy gave the blade a few practice swipes, nothing too complicated.

Before he could do anymore though he was completely taken by surprise as Ruby appeared in front of him, her silver eyes shining with fascination, so fast he barely even saw her move. Looking down at the younger girl, he could see that she was complete transfixed on his sword, her silver eyes running over its sleek blade and the delicate wave like decoration embedded into it, the wave like patterns now being emphasised by silver,.

"So is this your weapon? What's its name? What does it do?" Ruby said, firing off a round of questions, much to the amusement of her sister and the surprise of Percy.

"Err well… yes, this is my sword, Anaklumous." Percy replied, somewhat taken aback by just how eager the girl was, just looking at her he could see she was itching to hold it, something Percy found adorable. Not that he was going to let her, after all he had only just met the girl and he wasn't about to let her mess about with Anaklumous.

"Anaklumous? What does that mean?" Yang spoke up bluntly, her reaction slightly less enthusiastic than Ruby's, as to her it was nothing more than a pretty looking sword, hell it didn't even look like it had a gun attached to it. "It sounds a little foreign?"

"It basically means Riptide in Ancient Greek, the language of my father." Percy shrugged, telling the truth this time as such a revelation was probably harmless.

"Ancient Greek?" Yang asked, her brow raised curiously. "I've never heard of it."

"I'd have been surprised if you had, I mean it's called ancient for a reason." Percy replied dryly, smiling slightly when he saw the confident blonde blush a little at that reminder.

"Riptide? That's a weird name." Ruby replied obvious to Yang's question her attention still on the sword, to which Percy merely shrugged. "So what does it do?"

"It cuts things…" Percy said dryly.

Ruby flushed red as she heard his response. "I mean does it turn into anything?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, before with a slight smile he decided to take a chance, which is why he put his free hand on the pommel and twisted it, using the new feature Hephaestus added to turn it into an ornate looking retractable pen. The metal retracting in on itself, as it compacted into its small easily concealed form. "Yes, it turns into a pen."

"A pen…" Ruby said in confusion, her silver eyes locked on the bronze retractable pen in Percy's hand, the young girl desperately trying to figure out why it compacted into a pen.

After all she could understand how it would work, there had been a girl who graduated from Signal the year before who had a Gatling gun which retracted into a small handbag, so the logistics weren't so surprising. Ruby was just struggling on the point of it turning into a pen as oppose to a gun or something a little more useful.

"Well you know that they say, the pen is mighty than the sword." Percy replied blandly.

"Yeah but why?" Ruby asked, even as Yang let out a snort of laughter at his comment.

"Easy to carry, easy to conceal." Percy shrugged, before he slipped the pen into his pocket.

Ruby still looked confused though. "But wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, but it's made from the same alloy as my armour, so is much lighter than it normally would be." Percy shrugged, a part of him regretting having shown off what his sword could do now. After all it just opened the floodgates for Ruby to ask a number of questions, some of which he likely didn't' have a good answer for.

"Come on Rubes leave him alone, we're going to have our initiation soon, and we can't have you badgering him all day about his weapon." Yang said, coming to Percy's rescue as she grabbed Ruby by the back of her cloak and dragged her away. "Anyway, I think the initiation should be starting soon."

Much to the other girl's displeasure as she still had loads of things she wanted to ask Percy, both about his weapon, his armour and about himself. For Ruby the entire guy was just so… mysterious.

Percy meanwhile just sent Yang a thankful smile and a wink as she did that, getting a roll of the eyes and a smirk in response as he did so, clearly this was something that commonly happened.

With that said Percy bid the two sisters a goodbye, ignoring the longing look on Ruby's face as she eyed the pocket he'd slipped Anaklumous in as he instead made his way out of the locker room, catching the attention of a couple of other students as he walked past, his armoured appearance coming off as quite striking.

Not that Percy gave them much more than a token nod, as he instead heard Glynda Goodwitch's voice instructing all students to go to the Beacon cliffs. Which could only mean that the initiation was about to begin, which is why he headed out straight away, joining the other twenty or so students as they all began to ahead towards the cliffs. All of them wearing and carrying a variety of equipment and weaponry, some of which looked practical, whilst others looked simply flamboyant and eccentric.

 **( - )**

 **(At the Beacon Cliffs)**

It was around ten minutes later that Percy found himself standing on one, of a number of metal platforms, each of which was situated in a line on the crest of the cliffs, the slightly raised platforms giving them all a wonderful view over the tranquil seeming Emerald Forest.

That being said, as he looked closely at the trees, Percy's sharp eyes were able to pick out some of the shrubbery shaking, and somehow he didn't think it was because of the wind. No, he had been out there and he knew the place was crawling with Grimm, mainly Ursa and Beowolves, though he suspected there was probably a lot more nasty things out in the depths of the forest.

Looking away from the great expanse of trees, Percy instead looked further down the line of waiting students. Currently there were twenty or so of them, all standing on the raised metal platforms, all of them waiting for Ozpin or Glynda to tell them what they would be doing. Some of the students, those who knew each other before coming to Beacon, had begun to start talking in hushed whispers, no doubt trying to settle their nerves as they waited for their first task at Beacon Academy to begin.

Unlike the other students though, Percy had no need to distract himself. He had dealt with far worse than some initiation, this was probably fortunate because he had chosen to stand on one of the platforms at the far end of the line, right next to a large, bulky looking teen, who had cropped auburn colour hair, a large physique accentuated as it was by full suit of armour. To top this all off the boy was currently wielding a massive mace.

Just looking at the teen, and seeing the bead of sweat running down his forehead, Percy could see he was in no mood to talk. Though neither was Percy, after all there was no need, not when he knew that any minute now Ozpin would start his speech and the assembled Hunters in training would be sent off to fulfil some dangerous task.

With that though in mind, Percy once again looked out over the suspiciously peaceful looking forest. As he did so he could feel his heart begin to beat faster, as strange as it may seem he was feeling excited about going into the Grimm infested forest. It was in is nature really, as a Demigod he was a born to be a hero, a killer on monsters, which meant that he was often at his happiest and most comfortable in the very thick of battle.

It was strange even to Percy, but even so it was just how he felt, and he very much doubted that that would ever change. Hell not even Tartarus had changed that aspect of his personality, though it had made him a bit meaner, and far more ruthless that he had been when he first went in. Then again he'd been alone in the Pit, and such traits were ones that a person would have to pick up if they were not only to survive in the Pit, but also escape it.

"For years you have trained to be warriors, and today your abilities will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke up suddenly, the silver haired man taking a sip of coffee as he did so, attracting the attention of all the gathered students as he finally started his explanation of the task ahead.

That being said a few moments later, Ozpin took yet another sip of his coffee before he backed off, allowing Glynda to take over as she the tall, slim blonde took a step forward and began speaking to the class at large, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each and every one of you will be getting partners today, and then after that you and your partner will be assigned to your four person teams."

The assembled students all began muttering as they heard that, some of them in excitement, others quite nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin spoke up, taking over the explanation again, after of course taking another sip of coffee. His placid gaze once again roving over the assembled students, giving them all an evaluating look, as if he was weighing up their characters and abilities with just a glance. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing in the forest will be your partner for the next four years…"

Percy winced slightly as he heard that, not liking how the teams were left in the hands of fate, though likely for a different reason than the other students who made their thought known. With the young Ruby Rose further down the line visibly cringing as she heard Ozpin's statement, the cloaked girl having already been planning to partner up with her sister, Yang, the first chance she got.

Weiss Schnee meanwhile was also cursing her fortune, as she too already had a partner in mind, one Pyrrha Nikos, a Mistral Tournament Champion and perhaps the most skilled Hunter in training in their year. That being said Pyrrha herself also looked slightly irritated with Ozpin's statement, the red head having also had a potential partner in mind.

Further down the line another girl, this one a cheerful looking girl with bright orange hair and blue eyes happily turned to her friend, a solemn looking black haired boy who had a magenta strip dyed into his hair, her grin turning gleeful as she elbowed him in the side and audibly told him, "See! I told you!"

Ozpin however showed no sign of even noticing any of these reactions as he instead carried on with his speech, his expression as calm and placid as ever, like he had gone through this a hundred time before "After you've partnered up, you're to head to the north end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. I warn you all now, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, that is unless you want to die?"

"During this initiation you will be monitored, but our instructors will not intervene, not unless your lives are in true danger, at which point they will step in and you will be removed from the initiation and from Beacon Academy." Ozpin said his tone becoming a little harder now as he watched their reactions, catching their fearful and nervous expressions as he did so, "You will make your way north and find a ruined temple that will contain a number of relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Does anyone have any questions?"

The group nodded in the negative, everyone already clear on their instructions, simple as they were. You need to find a partner, fight through the horrifically deadly Grimm filled forest, and get to some abandoned ruin and grab whatever the relic was, after which you had to go back into the forest and fight your way back to the cliff with the relic and a partner in tow. Simple right?

Percy took a deep breath as he processed his instructions, his mind already moving a mile a minute as he plotted out what he would do, strategies and tactics already beginning to take shape as he began to plan out how he would approach this task.

Back in his youth Percy knew he wouldn't have been as tactical as this, instead he would have acted like the hot-headed kid he had been, and would have run in head first and dealt with the consequences later. But after the things he had been through, and the responsibility that had been put on his shoulders he had learned better, and although he would never be as good as Annabeth had been, he had definitely become quite a tactical thinker, or at least he thought he had.

Shifting on his platform, Percy pulled Anaklumous out from his pocket, extending it as he did so to its full length his hand tightening around the familiar grip as his sea green eyes narrowed.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said once more, his gaze moving up and down the line of ready and waiting students. "And remember your landing strategies."

Percy blinked as he heard that, not at all sure what Ozpin meant by that. Of course that all changed when the first student in the line, Yang, was launched into the air, hurtling off the cliff and into the open air, letting out a loud "whoop!" as she did so.

The rest of the students all followed closely after that, as Glynda one by one activated their platforms, projecting them high into the air and far above the vast Emerald Forest till every single one of the assembled student had been sent hurtling into the forest.

This of course left both Ozpin and Glynda alone on the cliff. With the blonde haired teacher instantly using her personal Scroll to access the network of cameras spread throughout the forest, her green eyes already fixed on the screen as she flickered through the different angles.

Ozpin meanwhile merely sipped his coffee, an amused smile on his face as he looked calmly out over the Emerald Forest.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So there it is, what did you all think? We got a bit more of an expanded history on Percy, all of which has influenced him as a person, and all of which will be important as the story progress. We've also met a few of the other members of the RWBY cast, though they will be shown more as the story continues.**

 **So yeah, I hope you all liked it and leave a review, I really do appreciate them, and as always if you have any questions and what not then please feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all the support.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Greed720.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is the next chapter, had it almost finished for nearly two weeks now, however I've also been on holiday. Still I found myself an hour to look this over and finish it off, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **That being said I also had to stop myself from publishing another story, a Highschool DxD crossover, which I started planning out when I was hit with a sudden influx of ideas. Still I was good and decided not to, after all I want to make more headway with my existing stories for the moment before I start any more.**

 **So yeah anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said once more, his gaze moving up and down the line of ready and waiting students. "And remember your landing strategies."_

 _Percy blinked as he heard that, not at all sure what Ozpin meant by that. Of course that all changed when the first student in the line, Yang, was launched into the air, hurtling off the cliff and into the open air, letting out a loud "whoop!" as she did so._

 _The rest of the students all followed closely after that, as Glynda one by one activated their platforms, projecting them high into the air and far above the vast Emerald Forest till every single one of the assembled student had been sent hurtling into the forest._

 _This of course left both Ozpin and Glynda alone on the cliff. With the blonde haired teacher instantly using her personal Scroll to access the network of cameras spread throughout the forest, her green eyes already fixed on the screen as she flickered through the different angles._

 _Ozpin meanwhile merely sipped his coffee, an amused smile on his face as he looked calmly out over the Emerald Forest._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Emerald Forest, with Percy)**

Percy narrowed his eyes as he found himself being launched from the cliffs looking over the Emerald Forest, and sent hurtling through the air, the wind buffeting him as he practically flew through the skies, like a very awkward and ungainly bird.

It was as he was doing this that he tore his eyes from the expansive forest below, and instead looked ahead, where he was able to see the others in the distance, those who had been launched before him, all descending into the forest, each of them using a different landing strategy as they did so.

Seeing this Percy decided to take the initiative and use his own landing strategy, one he had somewhat made up on the fly, ironically as he was flying towards the forest, though that being said he had used a variation of it before. With that in mind he began to draw on his Demigod abilities, or more specifically he began to draw on his father, Poseidon's, domain of Storms.

Feeling a slight pulling feeling in his gut, Percy held his blade ready with one hand, even as he used his other to manipulate the wind around him, allowing him to better streamline, and position his body, which also allowed him to control his descent. His friend, Jason, had given him a few pointers on this technique, though of course the Son of Jupiter had far more control over the air than Percy did, so much so that he could fly, as oppose to falling with style like Percy.

Grinning slightly as he manipulated the air currents, Percy sped up his descent as he shot passed some of the other students, noticing as he did so the variety of strategies they were all using. Some of which depended on using the recoil from their weapons to slow them down, whilst others used their Semblances to great effect. In fact there were a whole variety, including some Percy hadn't even thought of.

It was as he was doing this that he passed by Ruby, noticing as he did so that she was using the recoil from her weapon to blast herself forward. Which seemed to be working, for a while at least until she collided with a small Nevermore, a nasty bird like Grimm, scything though the creature in an explosion of feathers as she did so.

"BIRDY NO!" Ruby cried out, before she began to descend into the forest, the collision having broken her momentum, and forced her to land in the forest, where she would then have to find her partner.

Seeing this Percy continued on for a few hundred metres, descending lower and lower as he did so, his own control over the air not being fine enough to allow him to fly. Still though it carried him further than most of the student, and allowed him to land safely on the branch of a large tree, his blade sinking easily into the wood as he came to a halt.

Glancing around momentarily, surveying the area and looking for any sign of monsters, Percy paused for a few moments before he leapt down from his perch. His booted feet landing on half dozen branches as he safely descended the tree in a series of leaps, keeping an eye out all the time for potential threats. After all the forest was thickly wooded, and the last thing Percy wanted was to be ambushed.

 **( - )**

A few minutes later found Percy cautiously walking through the woods, heading in a northerly direction as he kept his sword at the ready.

Scowling slightly at the oppressively silence of the forest, Percy was somewhat on edge as he heard some nearby bushes rustling, shifting around as he did so his sword ready to slice and dice if need be. However as he did so Percy saw nothing at first, not that he just left it at that, as he instead quickly pushed out his senses, using the moisture in the air to do so.

A few moments later Percy's eyes narrowed once more as he counted five large creatures nearby, Beowolves, the beasts were fast and could be deadly in great numbers. However they were manageable, the only problem Percy could foresee in dealing with them was the potential that they could draw more Grimm to him, some of whom could be Elder Grimm or more powerful ones like the snake like King Tajiu, or the bear like Ursa Major.

Assuming a ready stance, Percy held his blade out in front of him with his right hand, his left one also raising as he began to draw on the water around him, covering his extended hand in a thin film of water, a film that got thicker and thicker as Percy continued to draw the liquid out of the air, the ground and the surrounding plant life.

A split second later a sudden roar tore through the air as the bushes in front of Percy rustled once more, before a Beowolf leapt out, a snarl on its face and its claws and greedy to rend Percy's flesh as it bounded towards him, four of its brethren following swiftly after it.

Scowling as he saw this, Percy took a single step forward his sword swinging through the air, even as he flicked his left hand forward, the water surrounding it extending and solidifying, creating a six foot long water whip as he did so.

Barely meeting any resistance Anaklumous cleaved through the head of the first Beowolf, the blade angled upwards, following this up Percy then lashed out with his water whip. The thick tendril of water lashing out and slicing through the next two Beowulf, bisecting them with ease.

Twisting on his heel Percy took another step forward, his body placement low now as another Beawolf leapt over him, only for it to be killed as Percy lunged his sword forward, impaling the Beowolf in the chest, where its heart would probably be, with a single fluid movement. Twisting the blade in Percy then yanked it out and landed a boot to the dying creature, sending it tumbling backwards and into the path of the final Grimm.

"Hyah!" Percy shouted as he swished his whip through the air once more, the tip of the blade slashing the Grimm's head in two, and scoring the earth beneath it. The now dead Grimm's corpse dissolving into dust like the other four.

Only moments after this the bushes rustled again, attracting Percy's attention once more, as he turned on his heel, manipulating his water whip as he did so, forcing it to take the shape of a five foot long javelin, the water solidifying into highly condensed ice as he drew the spear back with one hand, preparing to throw it at any moment, even as he brought his sword in front of him, ready to defend himself if necessary.

In the end though he had to do neither, as a few minutes later the new entrant to the fight made themselves know. Percy's posture relaxing slightly as he saw the beautiful and striking Pyrrha Nikos coming out of the brush. The red head moving cautiously as she did so, her green eyes surveying the area and noting the dissolving carcasses of the five Grimm and the armoured and armed Percy in the middle, a spear of ice in one hand and a bronze coloured blade in the other.

"Ermm… hello…" Pyrrha said nervously as she stood up straighter, her green eyes meeting Percy's sea green ones as she did so, a slight smile now present on her face. "So it looks like we're going to be partners, Percy?"

"So it does." Percy replied with a faint smile, his gaze locking on Pyrrha as he looked her up and down, noting as he did so that she was holding a rounded bronze coloured shield defensively in front of her, and a long, red sword held at the ready in her other hand.

Nodding appreciatively at that, Percy also noted that the girl had donned a set of armour as well, one which was remarkably similar to Percy's own, as she had gone for an almost Greek styled, bronze coloured armour. Her legs currently being clad in thick segmented plates of armour, whilst her torso had a corset like bodice on, with segmented pieces of metal sewn in. He also noted that she was wearing amoured greaves and had her long silky red hair tied up in a pony tail, with the girl having also donned a crown like helm which protected the side of her head and her forehead.

Lowering his sword slightly Percy quickly dismissed his ice spear, allowing it to return to water, water which covered his hand like a glove, before it extended up his arm, covering the entire thing in a nearly invisible film of water.

Taking a step back Percy leant his sword on his shoulder as he watched as the girl enter the clearing he was in, her eyes flicking around it, as she automatically checked for threats before she came to stand right in front of him, a pleasantly surprised smile on her face as she looked down at Percy's own armour and armaments, obviously noticing the similarities in their style as well.

"Well Pyrrha, as you said before, it looks like we are now partners. I hope we become good friends." Percy said, for want of anything else to say as he thrust his hand forward, the red haired girl smiling slightly as she saw the proffered hand, before with a well-practised motion she somehow attached her shield to her back and sheathed her sword. Which left her hands free as she reached out and took Percy's hand in a firm grip, shaking it as she did so.

"So do I." Pyrrha replied enthusiastically as the two broke apart, before her eyes once again scanned the area around them, noting that the carcasses of the Grimm were all completely dissolved now. "I heard the sounds of a howling Grimm and fighting, so I thought I would come investigate, but by the looks of it you had no trouble?"

"Yeah it wasn't anything too bad, just a couple of Beowolves, honestly I thought the fight would attract some attention, I just hadn't thought it would be another student." Percy said as he too looked around, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Still I'm glad it did, at least now we both have a partner and can start looking for these ruins."

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha replied with a nod, before she unsheathed her sword, before with a flick she mecha shifted it into the form of a six foot long spear, which she then twirled around before grabbing with both hands. "You want to take the front?"

Percy nodded at that, his sword once again at the ready as he glanced around for a few moments, before he started to move deeper into the forest, heading north, pretty happy with who his partner turned out to be and confident for the challenge ahead. That being said, as he walked through the trees he made sure to keep light on his feet, his blade raised and his senses extended as he prepared to react at any moment.

This forest after all, despite looking peaceful and idyllic, was teaming with Grimm. Percy had experienced that first hand, and in the close confines the heavily wooded forest it was more than possible that a group could be ambushed. With even the weaker Grimm like Beowolves and Boarbatusks being able to take down a Hunter in training if they caught them by surprise, and on mass.

"So Pyrrha," Percy began as he headed deeper into the woods, his sea green eyes flicking around the darkened trunks of trees, even as he used his Demigod abilities to extend his senses through the moisture in the air, feeling for the tell-tale vibration that would tell him if something was near. "Tell me about yourself?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked quietly, her movements quick and fluid as she followed after Percy, guarding his back.

"I mean like where are you from? What are your hopes and dreams? You know that bonding crap that partners should do." Percy replied, turning round and giving her a crooked grin as he did so.

Pyrrha smiled slightly at that, her emerald eyes sparkling. "You really don't know me do you?"

"Should I?" Percy replied cautiously, before he shrugged. "Sorry if I don't, I didn't mean to be rude. Let's just say I'm not native to the Kingdom of Vale, or any of the Kingdoms really."

"You're from outside of the Kingdoms?" Pyrrha asked in surprise, ignoring his question for the moment as she instead found her curiousity rising.

"Sort of, though just where though I'm not sure. I kind of got lost and ended up getting found by Ozpin and brought to Beacon. It's weird I know, but I was in the middle of a battle, and well you might not know but the battlefield is a chaotic place. Something happened, and I just woke up here. " Percy shrugged, not sure how exactly to say that he is a Demigod who is likely from either another world, or another reality. He wasn't a Child of Athena, the exact nature of his circumstance were not known to him, nor was he analytical or knowledgeable enough to work it out, not so soon after arriving and with the information he has access to at the moment, at least.

"That…, that does sound strange." Pyrrha replied, giving him an odd look as she did so. "I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that."

Percy shrugged in response to that, not sure what else to tell her.

"It must have been hard." Pyrrha continued, her tone softening as she looked over at Percy. "To leave everything you know behind, and end up in a strange place?"

"You'd be surprised," Percy said in response. "Don't get me wrong I had some good friends back at home, but a lot of them had died, killed protecting people from monsters. There was very little I had to connect me to if I'm honest, I mean there were still friends and family about, but they all had someone else and had or would have moved on. Me, well I didn't really have anyone I was all that close to, not anymore, so leaving it all behind like I did, although strange, wasn't as bad, or as heart wrenching as you might think."

"That's a bit sad." Pyrrha said gently, thinking about how lonely it must be to have no one you'd truly miss, or who would truly miss you.

Percy however just shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't see the point in dwelling on it."

Percy knew he sounded a bit callous when he said that, but it was true. The people who had passed on were all likely in Elysium having a ball, and the ones back on earth, well they would join them sooner or later. That is of course if Gaia had been forced back to sleep, though somehow Percy was pretty confident she had.

"But anyway, you're avoiding the question I asked before?" Percy spoke up, shifting the conversation away from him before she could pry too deeply. After all there were things he was just not confident in telling her, just as there were things about him she just wouldn't understand, which might make some of his reactions alien to her.

"Which question?" Pyrrha asked, the girl no doubt knowing what Percy was doing but playing along anyway.

"Why should I know who you are? Are you famous or something?" Percy continued, unperturbed.

"Ermm, well it's a little awkward really, but I became quite well known in Mistral as a tournament fighter, or rather a four time tournament champion." Pyrrha said, an undercurrent of worry in her tone as she spoke.

"Well that's cool," Percy replied with a shrug. "Though from the sounds of it you're not so keen on the whole thing?"

"No, I'm proud of what I've done, and I love the challenge, it's just…" Pyrrha trailed off uncomfortably. "It's just I've built up a bit of a reputation, which has made making friends, real friends a bit difficult."

"They put you on a pedestal you mean?" Percy asked bluntly, turning to look at her now, before he shrugged. "And I am guessing you came to Vale to get away from your fame in Mistral, so you can start making better bonds, whilst also becoming a Huntress?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. I'm just hoping I made the right choice in coming to Vale." Pyrrha replied, before she smile slightly as she saw the amused expression on Percy's face. The red head already finding that she liked his nonchalant, confident and irreverent personality, it was refreshing really.

"You'll be fine. A change of scenery will do you some good." Percy said with a grin, his own mind going back to happier times when he first went to Camp Half Blood, leaving behind his boring, dreary mundane life, for one of excitement and adventure. Even now, even after all the heartbreak, loss and sorrow, he didn't feel any regret. His life as a Demigod had been paradoxically, both the best time and worst time of his life.

Pyrrha smiled at that.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

A half an hour later found the two armoured warriors curiously inspecting a rather large cave opening that the two of them had just come across, one which was partially covered by a curtain of vines. Though it did have a noticeable trail that went from the forest and into the cave, one which by the looks of it was well tread, the grass having long since been stamped down and worn away, leaving it as little more than a dirt track.

Resting the tip of his sword on the ground, Percy leant forward, shifting closer to the cave as he took a few sniffs, ignoring the musty and damp smell of the cave as he instead tried to smell whether there was anything fouler that lay within there.

"Percy you do know that the Grimm don't have a scent? Don't you?" Pyrrha asked, resting her sword on her shoulder and giving Percy an amused smile.

"No, no I didn't." Percy replied as he looked up at his partner, his lips quirking awkwardly.

Pyrrha looked at him curiously as she heard that, before she shrugged it off, it wasn't like any one could know every minute detail about the Grimm. Though she thought a prospective Hunter should at least know that much.

Still, Percy had proven himself a more than able fighter so far. The two of them having just cut a swathe through the forest, working in tandem to slaughter at least two dozen Beowolves and two Ursa as they did so. With the both of them having adapted to their rolls well, as Percy acted more like a tank, drawing the Grimm towards him and weathering their assault as he hacked and slashed at them with swiftly and deadly slashes. Pyrrha meanwhile had taken a supporting role, using the length of her spear and her weapons rifle form to cut down the Grimm that Percy held off and drew to him.

It had been a bit odd for her at first, after all she was always used to being the strong one and having to take the lead in the fight. Percy however had proven himself to be a peer, much to her pleasure, the other teen neither getting star struck by her, or overly impressed as he instead just doggedly kept his mind on their task, butchering any Grimm they came across with a beautiful display of swordsmanship, a display that impressed even her, a four time tournament champion.

Already she was looking forward to challenging him to a spar, as nothing gave her a bigger thrill than fighting a strong opponent. It was why she kept taking part in the tournaments, despite her not liking the fame and attention they brought her. It was the challenge, and the ecstasy of battle, even if it was only show fighting, as oppose to real life and death fighting. Though that was why she'd become a Huntress, so she could also experience that, with that being one among a number of reasons why she had come to Beacon to become a Hunter.

"So, do you really think the relics would be in a cave?" Pyrrha decided to ask, getting her mind back on task as she decided to focus on the here and now. After all, a single mistake, a single moment inattention could be the difference between winning and losing in a fight.

Percy shrugged in response to that, before without another word he used to sword to cut down the curtain of vine covering the cave opening, his eyes narrowing as he stepped into the dark opening, his sword held aloft as it gave of a soft bronze glow. Behind him Pyrrha pulled out a dust powered torch, switching it on with a flick of her finger, she then used the bright white beam it gave off to light their way.

"You came prepared." Percy muttered as he glanced sideways at his partner.

"Would be a bit silly not to." Pyrrha replied softly, shining her light on the ground as she didn't want to impair either of their vision.

"Won't it attract the Grimm?" Percy replied, the two of them slowly entering the cave, before they began to make their way through the cave system, both of them holding their weapons at the ready as they did so.

"Yes, but so will our scent, and the noise we make. More than that though it is negative emotion that draw the Grimm in, and every human, no matter how happy they are has some negativity in them. Which means that Grimm are always naturally drawn to humanity" Pyrrha responded softly. "So in the end using a torch matters little in the long run. Plus in dark and enclosed territory like this, having some light to see with will give us more benefits than negatives."

"If you say so." Percy muttered back, willing to back down on the matter, after all Pyrrha likely knew far more about the Grimm than he did, with her being a native of Remnant and all.

With that said the two of them continued to venture even deeper into the cave, remaining cautious and wary as the silence and darkness of the cave pressed in on them. A sense of foreboding slowly becoming present, one which made them unconsciously begin to think that something bad was about to happen, at any moment.

Even so though the two of them were quite confident in their individual skills and so kept on, neither one of them wanting to be the one to suggest that they turn back. Plus with Pyrrha shining her torch onto their path, they were able to see a certain distance, limiting the opportunities a creature of Grimm might have to ambush them, even if they did give away their position in doing so.

"Uh Percy, are you sure the relics are in here?" Pyrrha finally muttered after close to ten minutes of walking through the dark and narrow cave tunnel in silence. "Because I have a feeling we might be wasting our time here?"

"Yeah, I doubt even Ozpin would hide the Relics in here," Percy replied a slight chuckle leaving his lips at the thought of the eccentric headmaster and how far he would likely go to test the initiates, hell, he'd already catapulted them off a cliff. Still this didn't seem right. "I suppose that gives us two choices, we either turn back and retrace our steps? Or we continue on and see if this tunnel leads anywhere?"

"Let's head back, it might cause us a delay but it shouldn't be midday yet and we should still be able to use the position in of the sun to find north." Pyrrha replied calmly, moving her torch so it shone back down the path they'd just travelled as she did so, already estimating how long it would take them to return to the forest.

It was as Pyrrha was doing this though that Percy saw something shifting ahead of them, a soft orange glow making itself known, the source being a large orb that appeared a half dozen metres in front of them.

Upon seeing it, Percy was almost immediately on guard, recognising as he did so that the glowing orange object that was even now dangling tantalisingly in front of them, was a lure, one which was meant to draw them in for whatever creature it belonged to.

Slapping the watch face that was embedded on his left gauntlet, Percy didn't even waiting until his shield had fully unfolded, as he shouted for Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. Grimm!" Percy snapped, his blade Anaklumous already up and at the ready as he backed away, his shield raised and his eyes narrowed as his partner swung her torch around, her weapon now in rifle mode already cocked.

"Death Stalker!" Pyrrha shouted the moment she saw many pairs of glowing red eyes, a massive, many legged, scorpion like body, and huge armoured tail with a glowing orange stinger. With that single announcement the red head that began to unload several Dust rounds into the massive Grimm, her shots all aimed for the eyes as she attempted to disorientate it.

Acting almost in tandem Percy stamped his foot on the ground, ignoring his water based powers for the moments as he instead drew on his geokinetic abilities.

"Hyah!" Percy shouted as a row of earthen spikes erupted from the ground beneath the Death Stalker, the sharp spikes of rock striking the Grimm's soft underbelly, causing it to let out a screech as it reared up and back, exposing its now wounded underbelly for a moment.

Seeing this Pyrrha took advantage of the opening, pushing aside her interest in what Percy had just done for the moment, noting that it was likely his Semblance, something she was pretty interested in learning about later. Though it did raise questions on what that funky thing he did with the water spear early was, and whether the two odd abilities were related. Either way once they had dealt with this massive Grimm, she could hopefully find out more.

With that thought in mind the red head mecha shifted her weapon form the form of a scoped rifle, instead making it take the form of her six foot spear. With Pyrrha barely making a sound as she dashed forward, her spear in one hand and her shield now in the other, her torch instead just lying on the floor where she had previously stood, propped up enough to give them a bit of light to fight with.

Seeing this Percy also darted forward, his blade glowing bronze in the dark as he invaded the flailing Grimm's personal space and hacked at its legs, his blade shearing through two of its right legs, almost at the same time as Pyrrha thrust her spear forward, covering her body with her shield as she did so and weathering the Grimm's thrashing legs as she instead embedded her spear deep into the Grimm's underbelly.

With an almost deafening screech the Grimm slammed onto the ground, forcing both Pyrrha and Percy to jump away as it lashed out with its tail, its body almost collapsing to the ground as it lacked stability now that two of its legs were missing.

"It's going to collapse the cave!" Pyrrha shouted as she leapt back, avoiding the tail, which sailed over her head and slammed into the wall of the cave, causing dust and rock to fall down onto them.

"Not if I can help it!" Percy replied as he brought his shield above his head, back tracking as he felt rocks bouncing off his shield.

"I take it you have a plan?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes narrowed as the dust reduced their vision even more, still though she could still see by the light of the Grimm's thrashing, glowing tail.

"Yup." Percy grunted back, before without another word he dropped his sword, the blade clattering on the ground, the noise completely overshadowed by the Death Stalker's screeching and the sound of falling rocks.

"Percy?" Pyrrha said warily, her gaze moving to Percy who was now raising his hand, suspecting as she did so that he was going to use his Semblance again.

Percy didn't reply though, as he instead drew on the domain of Earthquakes, absorbing the vibrational energy running through the ground, and then taking that energy into his body with gritted teeth before he amplified it, and then released it again. Though not into the ground as that would only cause a massive earthquake, one which would likely collapse the whole system of tunnels, and probably bury them alive.

No instead Percy directed the stored up vibrational energy through the air, sending out a powerful wave which struck the dying Death Stalker straight on, lifting it fully off the ground as it did so and blasting it backwards. The scorpion like Grimm's exoskeleton and armour cracking and shaking to pieces as it was sent careening backwards, before it slammed into the ground some thirty feet away. Its passing causing the tunnel roof to collapse on it and bury it alive, crushing it beneath tons of rock and earth.

This in turn however created more vibrations, vibrations Percy once again absorbed before he projected them straight up, the next wave smashing into the crumbling roof now and making it explode outwards, flooding the tunnel with sunlight as it created a small opening in the ground above.

"Brace yourself." Percy gasped out, before he scooped up his sword and slamming it into the ground, the earth beneath them erupting upwards in a pillar that propelled the two of them up and out of the opening, even as the rest of the tunnel system collapsed behind them.

A few moments later the two of the hit the ground running, both of them tearing through the trees as fast as they could, even as they felt the earth behind them crumbling and collapsing inwards.

"Grimm three O'clock!" Pyrrha shouted, as the two of them ran, her weapon now in the form of a sword as she lashed out and swiftly cut down a pair of Beowolves that were in their way, using just two swift and accurate swings of her blade to end them.

"Right, come on, let's get away from here, the noise has likely attracted every Grimm within a mile of here." Percy replied his sword once again in hand as they tore through the forest, Pyrrha using Aura to enhance her speed, whilst Percy just used his natural Demigod abilities. The two of them easily eating up the distance as they made an adrenaline fuelled sprint north, dodging around trees and cutting through anything that got in their way.

"You alright?" Percy asked a few minutes later, a slight grin on his face as the two of the slowed down, a single bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead as he looked over at Pyrrha.

In response to that Pyrrha merely gave him a wide grin, her emerald eyes almost shinning with excitement. "That was fun!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think, I will admit I was tempted to follow the canon route and have Pyrrha and Percy run from the Death Stalker, but then I thought, why the hell would two powerful and experienced fighters run from an enemy they could handle. Plus I thought it would be fun to expand a bit more on Percy's abilities, especially since he doesn't just use his water based abilities, but the other Domains Poseidon has as well.**

 **That being said they do still have room for improvement, especially in their decision making, plus Percy will also likely be a bad influence on Pyrrha. Still they are now both partners, and will soon make a team next chapter, which will also conclude the initiation and then get us back into the main story.**

 **On another note I will also start working on the next chapter of 'The Renegade' and 'The Last King', and planning out the next chapter of my relatively new Percy Jackson/ Avatar the Last Airbender story 'Carry on My Wayward Son'.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Moonlight, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **For those interested my next chapter for my Percy Jackson/ Avatar the Last Airbender story, is nearly finished, and should hopefully be out this time tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Right, come on, let's get away from here, the noise has likely attracted every Grimm within a mile of here." Percy replied his sword once again in hand as they tore through the forest, Pyrrha using Aura to enhance her speed, whilst Percy just used his natural Demigod abilities. The two of them easily eating up the distance as they made an adrenaline fuelled sprint north, dodging around trees and cutting through anything that got in their way._

 _"_ _You alright?" Percy asked a few minutes later, a slight grin on his face as the two of the slowed down, a single bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead as he looked over at Pyrrha._

 _In response to that Pyrrha merely gave him a wide grin, her emerald eyes almost shinning with excitement. "That was fun!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(Earlier in the Emerald Forest)**

For Yang and her new partner, Blake Belladona, the initiation had been quite easy so far. With the gregarious and busty blonde, and her slim, introverted raven haired partner having only come across a few Ursa when they first met up, and later a few Beowolves after they had begun searching for the forest for the ruins and the relics within.

The two partners might have been as different as night and day, but they were both strong in their own right, and had proven to be both willing and capable of working together, which was part of the reason h they made such good progress.

So far the challenge had been negligible and had given the two teens more than enough time to stumble upon what looked to be the ruins of an old temple, which was now little more than a rock foundation and a few blocks cut stone scattered about.

Despite its unimpressive appearance though, the two of them had cautiously ventured in, and had found a number of pedestals, upon which were what looked to be a whole range chess pieces, some black and some gold.

Walking up to the nearest pedestal with a slight smile on her face as she did so, Yang turned to look at Blake, cocking her head to one side curiously , "So what do you think, is this it?"

"It's a ruin, and there are pedestals with relic like things on them…" Blake replied blandly, giving the blonde a deadpan stare as she did so, before she sashayed past her and also made her way in to the ruins, her amber eyes flickering around as she did so, checking for any potential ambushes or threats.

Hearing her partner's sarcastic reply, Yang shrugged before following along after her, twisting her wrists and extending her gauntlets as she did so, not quite willing to let her guard down that easily either, as she too scanned the surroundings, the tension mounting within her at how easy it had all been so far.

"So… which chess piece do you want to take?" Blake asked calmly as her amber eyes flickered over the array of chess pieces in the room, noticing as she did so that a couple of the pieces were already missing.

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang replied disappointedly as she walked up to her partner, her violet eyes also scanning the pedestals, a part of her having hoped that they would have been the first ones here, after all they had had quite clean run in terms of running into danger. Obviously though others had been faster, either due to them being more fortunately placed in the forest, or them being quicker to find their partner than Yang or Blake.

"Well I guess we should pick one," Blake prompted again, relaxing slightly when she realised that they weren't' about to be attack at any moment.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang replied before she quickly grabbed a golden knight piece, a large smile passing across her face as she then turned to Blake, waving it around as she did so, only to get a sigh and an eye roll from her partner as she did so.

"Sure," Blake sighed, already tired of her partners immature, and childish actions, it truly was startling just how different the two of them were. Despite that though, as she saw how excited Yang seemed, Blake couldn't help but let her lips did twitch for a moment as she fought down a smile.

"That wasn't that hard," Yang then said, looking round once more as she shoved the chess piece into the pocket of her tight, leather coat. "So what do we do now? Just head back to the cliff and finish the initiation?"

Blake shrugged slightly in response to that, "Yeah, I guess so. They'll probably put us into our teams later."

Yang nodded at that, before she started moving towards the cliffs, Blake following after her for a moment, before they were distracted by the sound of a high pitched scream overhead, one that seemed to come from somewhere very close by, which instantly caused the two girl's to ready their weapons and look around, searching the surrounding forest for the source of the noise.

"Sounds like some girl's in trouble!" Yang shouted, her mind instantly going to her younger sister, Ruby, as her eyes started scanning the surrounding forest, looking for the source of the scream so she could help out. "Blake, did you hear that?! Do you see where it came from!?"

Instead of answering however Blake merely looked up into the sky, her amber eyes widening as she found the source of the scream, and could also now see the reason why.

"Yang…" Blake said pointing upwards, prompting Yang to look up to as well, only for her eyes to widen as she to saw just what the source of the scream was.

After all far above them, the two girls could see a large bird like Grimm, an Elder Nevermore, soaring through the sky. Only this Nevermore also had two small, but distinctive figures hanging onto one of its talons. With one of the figures noticeably wearing a black dress with a red hooded cloak, whilst the other one was wearing a white skirt and jacket.

It only took Yang and Blake a single glance to figure out just who the two idiots hanging off of the Nevermore were, after all there were only two female first years that dressed primarily in those colours, first years that both Blake and Yang were familiar with.

But more important than identifying the two girls, the thing both Blake and Yang wanted to know was just why the hell were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee both hanging off of an oversized Nevermore hundreds of feet in the air, and how on Remnant had they gotten themselves into such an idiotic situation in the first place.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Yang asked frantically, looking to her new partner for answers. Only to get silence as the dark haired girl continued to stare up into the sky, a surprised look on her face even as she pointed upwards.

"Your sister's falling…" Blake said dryly, her pointed finger following Ruby's descent as the younger girl let out a high pitched scream as she hurtled towards the ground.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she fell, her distinctive high pitched voice audible even from far up above.

Looking up Yang could only stare as her baby sister, Ruby, fell from the sky, headed straight towards them, screaming as she did so.

In the end the blonde barely had the chance to raise her arms to try and catch the falling Ruby, before with a loud "umph" noise the younger girl crashed into Yang, knocking the blonde off of her feet and onto her arse. A dazed and confused Ruby now lying on top of her, her head using Yang's amble chest as a cushion as she let out a low groan.

"Ruby…" Yang also groaned as she pushed herself up, her violet eyes now fixed incredulously on her younger sister.

"Sorry Yang…" Ruby replied feebly as she rolled off Yang and unsteadily got back to her feet, her head still spinning as she looked around in confusion. "I think I got a bit lost…"

Before anymore could be said about just how, and more importantly why Ruby had come to be hanging onto the talon of a giant Nevermore whilst it was flying, only to then let go off said Grimm's appendage, in an impromptu sky dive which landed her directly in the arms of her older sister.

The group of three's attention was instead diverted over to the treeline, where they heard a loud rustle of trees and commotion, which was later followed by a massive Ursa Major bursting out of the forest, with a loud roar of both pain and anger, a blur of orange and pink just about visible on its back. The blur noticeably letting out a childlike exclamation of, "Yee-haw!", as said blur, which turned out to be one Nora Valkyrie, proceeded to ride the large, man eating Grimm into the clearing and towards the ruins.

Before any of the three bemused looking girls could speak, and with a loud 'thudding' sound the Ursa Major moments later collapsed onto the ground motionless, dead and already breaking apart into black dust as it did so.

This in turn fully revealed its rider to the three other girls, with Nora being an orange haired girl, who wore pink and white heart themed clothes, and at present was wielding in a single hand, a large, oversized metal war hammer, which incidentally had a love heart engraved on the head of the hammer.

Thrusting her hammer gleefully into the air, Nora then proceeded to give the three watching girls a large grin, letting loose a cheer of enthusiasm as she did so.

Moments later though, her enthusiasm suddenly died away when she turned around and noticed the Grimm breaking apart into black particles, a childlike frown now on her face as she absentmindedly kicked the disintegrating corpse. "Aww Renny, it's broken!"

"Nora, please don't do that again," Ren, a raven haired teen, with a dyed magenta stripe said in a long-suffering tone, the boy in question brushing some dirt and twigs off his emerald green long coat as he too entered the clearing after Nora, only at more sedate pace, a pair of green, bladed pistols clutched in both hands as he glanced around the clearing and over to the ruins, before relaxing when he saw the three other students there.

Unfortunately though, Nora had completely ignored her friend's complaints, and had instead already gone on ahead, her low attention span meaning that she had already forgotten about her broken 'toy', and was instead investigating the ruins, and playing around with the different shiny relics, all of which were still displayed on their pedestals.

One of which she then grabbed, before she then began to dance around singing and balancing her chosen chess piece, a knight piece, on random parts of her body, like her head, elbow, knee and hip as she cheerfully danced around the clearing, oblivious to the Ren's sighing, and the stunned expressions on Yang, Blake and Ruby's face as they just gawped at the bizarre, hyperactive, ADHD girl, "I've got a pretty pony, I've got a pretty pony!"

Letting out another tired sigh Ren jogged over to the group of girls, his expression bland and disinterested as he called out his friend's name, gesturing the overexcited girl over, "Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" Nora chirped back, the knight piece now balancing on her head as she skipped over to him, whistling the same tune she had just been singing, not knowing as she did so that the other three girls were all desperately wishing that they didn't end up on a team with her, not if they wanted to maintain their sanity that is.

"Did that girl just ride in on the back of an Ursa?" Blake spoke up blandly, her amber eyes following the skipping Nora, before she looked over at the bemused looking Yang and confused Ruby, sharing their feelings of befuddlement as she did so.

"Yeah…" Yang replied, drawing out the word as she looked from the girl to Blake. "It seemed that way."

"Now who would try and ride a Grimm? That would just be silly, she was probably just fighting it and it looked like she was trying to ride it." Ruby replied, waving away the comment with a snort and a giggle.

"Didn't you just hitch a lift on a Nevermore's foot…?" Blake asked blandly.

"Ermm… that was different…" Ruby replied feebly, looking between the dry expression on Blake's face and the part confused, part amusement expression on Yang's.

Before any more could be said on that issue, the group were instead interrupted by a sudden rumbling sound as the trees in the distance began to shakes, with some of them collapsing into the ground and disappearing from view, as if someone had just collapsed a whole network of tunnels and caves, causing several acres of woodland to be destroyed as the ground gave way and collapsed inwards.

Following on from that, a series of snarls and growls could be heard, alongside the occasional gun shot and sound of a blade rending flesh, these sounds growing rapidly closer, before a few minutes later two armoured warriors, Percy and Pyrrha, emerge from the treeline mid-run, the pair leaving a trail of dead Beowolves in their path as they erupted into the clearing, and veered their way towards where Ruby and co were standing. The both of them still lashing out with sword and spear as they cut down the few Grimm still chasing after them.

"Oh there's Percy, Hi Percy!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she saw the dark haired teen, grinning widely as she saw him approaching, both him and Pyrrha coated in black dust and dirt as they joined the group, neither one of them looking all that winded, despite the score or so of dead and disintegrating Grimm corpses they left behind them. "How's the initiation going for you so far?"

"Ermm, well enough," Percy replied as he slowed down, his gaze occasionally flicking over his shoulder, before looking back. "You know, landed in the forest, killed some Grimm, met my partner Pyrrha…"

"Hello!" Pyrrha added on, waving to Ruby awkwardly as she did so.

"…And had a nasty run in with a giant scorpion looking Grimm in an underground cave." Percy finished, shrugging his shoulders and leaning his sword on his shoulders as he did so. "How was your day?"

"Scorpion like Grimm?" Blake asked dryly as she looked to Pyrrha, her eyebrow cocked in curiousity.

"An Elder Deathstalker." Pyrrha replied with a shrug, brushing her ponytail of red hair back as she did so. "We buried it alive under a small mountain of earth."

"Oh, ok." Blake replied with a nod.

Ruby meanwhile was explaining her day to Percy, such as how she accidental cut a Nevermore in half during her landing strategy, and then bumped into her partner, Weiss, after which they killed some Beowolf and Ursa, after which they had a run in with an Elder Nevermore…

"Oh no, wait Weiss!" Ruby suddenly shouted out, looking away from Percy now and instead up into the air.

In response to that the group looked up, only to hear a high pitched scream, and see Weiss Schnee hanging desperately onto the talon of the same massive flying Nevermore as before, even as the giant bird like Grimm continued to circle overhead, trying to shake her off.

"Hey look, she's riding a Grimm too!" Nora spoke up jovially, nudging Ren as she did so.

"How in Hades…" Percy muttered, ignoring the odd look Pyrrha sent him at the comment, as he instead tried to work out just how the white haired girl had ended up there.

"Don't bother, Percy, just don't bother. I gave up trying to work it out a while ago." Yang cut in, letting out a slight sigh and leaning against Percy, as if she were afraid she were about to fall over at any moment. The blonde in question however either didn't see, or ignored the frown Pyrrha sent her as she instead looked back up at the Nevermore again, her attention once again on the airborne Schnee.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss screamed from her precarious position, her words barely audible over the cries of the large Grimm and the sound of the heavily gusting wind.

"I did say jump!" Ruby shouted back at her, shrugging helplessly as she did so.

"She's going to fall." Blake said dryly as she looked up emotionlessly at the scene, not even a hint of concern or satisfaction on her face as she saw the white themed girl's plight.

"She'll be fineeee," Ruby replied easily, waving off the dark haired girl's negative comment.

Joining the conversation Ren stated the obvious, "She's falling."

In response to that they looked up again, only to see that Weiss had let go, and was now on a collision course for earth, her body twisting this way and that as she fell through the air, the panic of falling having by now settled in.

"Are we going to help her?" Pyrrha asked, as she looked between the assembled group of Hunters, wondering as she did so if anyone would step up, or whether they would let her handle it on her own.

"No, I want to see how this plays out." Blake said, a look of curiousity on her face now.

"Oh no, I'll try and catch her!" Ruby also replied, her arms up as she tried to work out where the Schnee would land.

"You do that and she'll crush you." Yang added on as she gave Ruby a bemused look, knowing as she did that she was a lot bigger and stronger than Ruby, and had almost been injured herself when the smaller, and petite girl had landed on her earlier.

"So is no one going to do anything about the falling girl?" Ren asked as his eyes tracked Weiss's descent to the ground, dismissing Ruby's attempts as futile as he saw the red cloaked girl was running about still trying to work out Weiss's likely trajectory.

"She's a huntress she can deal with it." Yang spoke up with a shrug, not too bothered as a little fall like that wouldn't kill her, plus she was still a little pissed at the girl for how she had treated Ruby the other day at orientation, as well as that, the girl should also have a decent landing strategy.

"Better safe than sorry though." Percy replied, before he thrust his hand into the air thickening the moisture in the air and slowing the girl's descent, as well as soaking her to the bone as she stopped screaming and was instead immersed in a rapidly thickening watery mist which she slowly sank through and to the ground.

"I suppose that's slightly better…" Pyrrha trailed off awkwardly, once again putting aside her questions over her partner's unusual Semblance as she instead saw the sour and disgruntled expression on the Schnee's face as she pulled out her own sword, a thin rapier like blade, and created a shimmering white glyph beneath her feet, which she then used to leap out of the funnel of condensed mist and fall the remaining ten or so feet to the ground, landing lightly in a crouched position.

"Wow look at that Percy, you got her wet and you only use done hand to do it." Yang spoke up cheerfully as they saw the now soaked through Schnee glaring at the group as stood up, water dripping off her clothing, hair and sword as she did so..

"Yang! Don't be disgusting!" Ruby groaned as she buried her face into her hands in embarrassment, Pyrrha meanwhile blushed hotly, her cheeks now pink. Even as Blake just sent Yang an amusedly resigned look.

"I didn't need any help, certainly not yours!" Weiss snapped, as she walked over to them, a hot pink flush now on her face from Yang's words as she now glared at Percy, as if she blamed him for this humiliation, the water still dripping off her clothes and hair.

"Hey Weiss, you little a little wet…" Ruby tried valiantly, before once again flushing in embarrassment when she heard Yang snigger behind her.

Rolling his eyes at that, Percy took a step forward before he placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, ignoring the girls shout off objection and the stiffening of her shoulder as he instead just willed her dry, drawing the moisture out of her clothing with barely a thought, leaving her slightly cold, but otherwise quite dry.

"Better?" Percy asked, as he back off and watched Weiss pat herself down in confusion.

"Ermm, yes, thank you…" Weiss replied uncomfortably, struggling to meet his gaze as she did so.

"Well who needs a clothes dryer when we've got you, eh Percy?" Yang said loudly, with a snort of laughter as she bumped Percy with her hip.

"Something to do with your Semblance?" Ren asked curiously.

"Yes." Percy shrugged carelessly, before saying no more, when he saw Ren give him a nod, the boy not pressing the matter, after all Semblances were a very personal thing, as often they reflected a part of a person's soul and their character.

"Hey! Why are you all just standing around, can't you see the Nevermore up there?!" The now recovered, though still pink faced, Weiss Schnee said as she stubbornly looked away from Percy and instead turned and pointed up at the massive Nevermore, which had now finished circling round and was approaching the group again, only with more murderous intent this time.

"It's just a Nevermore, I'm sure eight Hunters in training can sort it out," Yang spoke up confidently, looking around at the group as she did so, before she looked up at the oncoming Grimm, only just now realising how far up it was, far beyond the reach of her shotgun shells, as well as the reach of Percy and Weiss's swords, and Ren's pistols, and Nora's hammer. "Though how we're going to reach it, I'm not sure?"

"Just leave it to me!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically, unfurling Crescent Rose as she did so, an eager gleam in her silver eyes as they locked onto the form of the approaching Nevermore, her enthusiasm and her need to prove herself overtaking her caution as she instead rushed the Elder Grimm.

Casting aside the need for a plan, and before anyone in the group could stop her, Ruby was off in a swirl of red petals, partially drawing on her Semblance as she rapidly charged towards the Nevermore, her massive scythe trailing behind her and cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang called out, obviously worried for her headstrong sister, despite her having been selected as a student for Beacon Academy.

Unfortunately though, by then Ruby had already changed the form of her Scythe, into that of a sniper rifle, and had brought the attached scope to her eye, homing in on the Grimm as she did so, before she then began unleashing a barrage of dust infused shots at the flying bird.

Not that Ruby's onslaught seemed to bother the airborne Grimm, after all this Nevermore was an elder one, one which meant it was not only massive, but had survived long enough that it had gained a certain level of experience and intelligence, enough that it was able to dodge and avoid Ruby's dust enhanced bullets as it flew through the air. Before a few moments later, and with a loud cawing sound, it came to a stop and beat its large wings once, an action that caused a number of spear like feathers to fly towards where the red cloaked girl was standing.

Letting out a shout of surprise Ruby darted away, her form once again turning into a red blur as she used her speed based Semblance to rapidly retreat, leaving behind a trail of red rose petals as she did so.

Unfortunately for the girl though, she was not fast enough, because as she was running one of the spear like feathers struck her red cloak, pinning it to the ground, and halting Ruby's retreat as she was instead sent falling to the ground, her cloak now a weight pinning her down, just as the Nevermore overhead beat its wings again, its cruel red eyes locked on the lone and trapped girl.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she lunged forward, her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Cecilia, raised as she went to help her foolish younger sister, several blasts already erupting out of the gauntlets, bnot that they would be that effective at ranged fighting.

As she did this the rest of the group was not far behind her, as they charged after her, unsheathing their weapons, with those that had the capabilities, changing the form of their weapon from short ranged to long range, all of them moving to help their future classmate from the tricky situation she'd gotten herself into.

"D-don't worry! To-totally fine over here!" Ruby replied shakily, as she tugged at the cloak, tearing it at the hem as she pulled away from the spear like feather, only for her to then have to contend with another barrage from the Nevermore. Who with a mighty flap of its wings unleashed a rain of its own feathers, the points of which were as sharp as any blade, down on the girl. The feathers once again raining down onto the ground, embedding themselves deep into the earth.

Seeing this Ruby threw herself out of the way and rolled, once again avoiding any real harm, before a few moments later she had her Scythe raised again, and was using it to take pot shots at the Nevermore, trying to stop it from releasing another wave of razor sharp feathers.

The Grimm's next attack however was not just focused on Ruby, as many more of the feathers rained down on the other students, the sharp objects plummeting down, causing the teens to either dodge out of the way to avoid being skewered, or bat the sharp objects aside like Percy and Pyrrha did, the two of them not breaking pace like the others as they charged on ahead.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she tried to dodge in an out of the falling feathers, desperately trying to reach her sister.

Her words however were drowned out by the large bird like Grimm's screeching sound, as it dived towards Ruby, its talons extended as it went to rip her into shreds.

Seeing this Ruby shifted Crescent Rose back into the shape of a Scythe, and prepared to meet the Grimm head on.

Before she could though she was distracted by Percy and Pyrrha who both ran either side of her, Pyrrha using her rifle to shoot the bird, knocking it off balance as it tried to avoid the dust infused shots. Whilst Percy swept his sword through the air, collecting all the moisture from the air, and grass, and collecting it on the tip of his blade. Before he then concentrated it, and fired the high pressured orb of water off, all in a single motion.

The small orb of water shooting forward as fast, if not faster than a bullet, as Percy manipulated it to strike the Nevermore through the joint of one of its wings, blowing a three inch wide hole through the joint, crippling the wing and taking away its one advantage, its ability to fly.

This also succeeded in impeding it enough for Pyrrha's dust infused shots to crash into its other wing, the bullets tearing holes in the feathery appendage, and eventually blowing the entire wing off.

"Ugh, you are so childish!" Weiss suddenly said as she appeared in front of Ruby and right beside Percy, her blue eyes fixed on the now falling Grimm and her a silver rapier in hand as she swung it round and used the Dust crystals contained within to create a spiked wall of ice, an obstacle that the now out of control Grimm crashed straight into, it's hollow bones making a crunching sound form the force of the impact, even as several of the spikes impaled it.

"Weiss?" Ruby gasped out in confusion.

Standing in front of Ruby, Weiss continued on her lecture, the Nevermore now forgotten as she instead glared down at her partner, deciding as she did so to make the best of a bad situation, "And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. Though I... suppose... I can be a bit... difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so no running off on your own like an immature child!"

Ruby looked surprised at that, and Percy and Pyrrha shot each other an awkward look, after all it kind of felt like they were intruding on a moment here, a weird frenemy moment, but a moment all the same.

With that thought in mind, they decided to instead finish of the dying Nevermore, and leave the two girls to it. With Pyrrha shifted her rifle into the form of a spear, before with a single thrust she spear the Nevermore through the heart, her finely crafted spear tearing through the monster's flesh like a hot knife through butter.

As this was happening, the white haired teen sighed in slight frustration, ignoring what was going on around her as she instead continued to speak to Ruby, deciding to get their apparent partnership back on track, "So if you quit trying to show off all the time, I'll try to be... nicer."

Ruby shook her head, "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss relied bluntly before she turned and walked away, her blue eyes flickering over to the disintegrating form of the Nevermore for a moment, before she instead marched back to the ruins so she could grab a relic, after which they could all go to the cliffs and finish this damn initiation.

"So do you reckon we should grab one of those relic things too?" Percy asked as he shifted his sword back into the form of a pen and slipped it in his jeans pocket, before he then turned to watch Weiss walk away, his gaze shifting down to her shapely rear for a moment before he looked away and instead over to his pretty partner, his sea green eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"It would probably be for the best." Pyrrha replied with a shrug and a slight smile, before she then sheathed her weapon, sending Percy another smile and nudging him with her hip as she did so, before she then walked to Ruby, giving the girl smile and patting her on the shoulder as she did so. The silver eyed girl looking up in surprise at that, before grinning in enthusiasm when Pyrrha leaned down and muttered some words of encouragement to her, a fond smile on her face.

The other four meanwhile had all also joined them, with Yang throwing an arm around Ruby, before she then scolded her for being foolish. Whilst Nora, oblivious to all else just gave Ren a lecture on the different types of breakfast foods, and how pancakes were a superior breakfast item to waffles.

Percy and Weiss meanwhile walked to the ruins, the two of them walking side by side for a moment as they did so.

"About earlier." Weiss began as they came to a stop in the midst of the ruins. "I just wanted to say thanks, not that I needed the help, but… well I appreciate the effort."

Percy nodded at that, not really sure what to really say, before he shrugged. "It's no problem, and I'm sorry to, about you know the whole wet thing, I didn't really think things through."

Weiss rolled her eyes at that, her cheeks tinted pink. "Can we please not talk about that again. I can't think about it again, not without feeling really awkward."

"Yang certainly has her quirks." Percy laughed, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"You call them quirks, I call them issues." Weiss replied dryly before she sent him a slight smile, and then looked around at the different plinths, eyeing the few remaining gold and black chess pieces warily. "So these are the relics?"

"Must be." Percy replied before he grabbed one of the pieces, Weiss doing the same.

 **( - )**

 **(An hour or so later)**

An hour or so later found Percy along with the rest of the first years, all waiting in Beacon Academy's auditorium, as they waited for Ozpin to announce the teams, the man in question once again sipping from his coffee cup as he looked around at the assembled students a slight smile on his face as he saw how they were all stood with their partners.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you who retrieved the black bishop pieces shall be known from this day forward as team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin spoke up, looked over at the group as he did so, before he took another sip from his coffee cup.

Looking over at the group, Percy could see that they were a group of four lads, all of them looking pretty confident in themselves, one or two of them clapping a large burly looking boy, with silver armour and ginger hair on the shoulder as they did so, congratulating what must be their new leader.

Smiling slightly at the show of comradery, Percy then looked away, his gaze instead going over to the large screen overhead, which showed the names of the team, and a small picture icon of the students under each one.

"The next team will be made up of Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued calmly, the screen changing to show the different members of the team, as the teens in question stood up straighter, before looking over at each other in surprise, "You retrieved the golden knight pieces. From now on, you are team RVBY (Ruby)."

Ruby stood up straighter at that, blinking in confusion at the team name.

Nora meanwhile let out a loud cheer as she heard that, before she threw an arm around Ren and dragged the resigned looking teen into a hug, bouncing up and down as she did so. Yang also grinned at the choice, fist pumping the air at having a team, even if it did consist of two quiet and reclusive people, one insane person and herself. Blake however looked just as resigned as Ren as she looked between the cheering Yang and Nora, already dreading the head aches the two of the would be giving her.

"The leader of which will be Lie Ren!" Ozpin continued, smirking into his coffee cup as he saw the reactions, knowing as he did that such a team would at the very least be entertaining, though hopefully the young mister Ren would step up to the responsibility of being leader and get the others in line.

Percy smiled as he saw this, giving Yang a nod and a grin when she looked over to him, one Yang returned, as she gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Her violet eyes moving from him to Ruby for a moment, before back to him.

"And finally, Percy Jackson, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. You four retrieved the golden rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team PPWR (Power). And you will be led by Percy Jackson!" Ozpin finished, taking another sip of his coffee as he did so, even as the crowd of students once again clapped at the formation of another team.

Hearing this Pyrrha smiled and nodded her head, clapping a hand on Percy's armoured shoulder as she did so, happy that he was both her leader and her partner, and perhaps her friend too, her smile widening more than ever at that.

Ruby meanwhile let loose a massive grin at being with at least one person she knew, plus Pyrrha seemed really nice. Sure she was disappointed to not be on the same team as Yang, but this was also a good option, especially since she could see herself getting along very well with Percy and Pyrrha at least.

Weiss meanwhile looked conflicted for a second, either at the choice of the team, or at the fact she wasn't chosen as leader, before a slight smile spread across her face as she gave Percy a nod, her blue eyes meeting his sea green for a moment as he sent her a smile and nod of his own.

As for Percy, he just turned and gave Ozpin a dry look and mouthed "Team Power" in amusement, the name Ozpin chose was certainly an interesting choice. Though it could have been worse, who knows, some idiot could have called them Team JNWR (Junior) or something equally as bad...

 **( - )**

 **AN: So there we go, what did you all think? After all we can safely say things will change a lot now that the teams have been muddled up, though I was amused that I could still name one of them Ruby, especially since it was the one without Ruby in it.**

 **Either way that is initiation done, at last! So now we can get onto the real meat of the story, I will probably go through the rest of season one and parts of season two quite quickly now as I move the plot along more. Though I will still include time to better develop the characters and the team dynamics, which have all changed now. (I feel sorry for Blake being stuck with both Yang and Nora).**

 **Other than that I hope you all leave a review, and please feel free to check out my other stories if you have the time. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **I recently changed the name of the team from Team JNWR (Junior) to Team PPWR (Power) thanks to the suggestions of two of my reviewers. So thank you for that. I really appreciate your help and support!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Ruby meanwhile let loose a massive grin at being with at least one person she knew, plus Pyrrha seemed really nice. Sure she was disappointed to not be on the same team as Yang, but this was also a good option, especially since she could see herself getting along very well with Percy and Pyrrha at least._

 _Weiss meanwhile looked conflicted for a second, either at the choice of the team, or at the fact she wasn't chosen as leader, before a slight smile spread across her face as she gave Percy a nod, her blue eyes meeting his sea green for a moment as he sent her a smile and nod of his own._

 _As for Percy, he just turned and gave Ozpin a dry look and mouthed "Team Power" in amusement, the name Ozpin chose was certainly an interesting choice. Though it could have been worse, who knows, some idiot could have called them Team JNWR (Junior) or something equally as bad..._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(At Beacon Academy, the next day)**

Looking around his new dorm room the next morning, Percy lay in his bed, eyeing up the room he'd probably be living in for the next few years, with his new team, whilst they completed their 'training' at Beacon Academy, and became fully fledged Huntsmen/ Huntswomen, or just Hunters, or just well, whatever terminology they use.

Either way, his room was very similar in proportions to the single teachers suite he had just vacated a day ago, with it having an ensuite bathroom and similar dimensions to the single bed room he had stayed in, only now he was staying with three other people, that and the furniture in this room was not quite as plush and expensive looking as the room he had been in before, instead it looked more durable, and used.

That being said it was still a large room, with four solid, good quality single beds in a row down one side, each of which had a corresponding bedside table, wardrobe and desk along the wall. All in all it was actually quite a spacious room, at present, though he had no doubt that by the time everyone had unpacked their luggage, all of which was currently lying in a pile at the end of each of their beds, it would not seem quite as spacious.

Looking away from his comfortable surroundings and ignoring how the light of morning was streaming in through a gap in the room's curtains, Percy instead looked at his roommates, the members of his new 'team', all of whom were currently fast asleep in their own beds.

Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, they were Percy's three teammates, three very skilled, but still mostly untested, teenage girls. Suffice to say it would be interesting getting to know each of them properly, and building the rapport he would need to in order to be their leader, and forge this group of misfits into a cohesive team of Hunters.

Still so far he was getting good vibes from them, his partner, Pyrrha, was a very strong and skilled warrior, a show fighter apparently, and she certainly lived up to her apparent reputation as the 'Invincible Girl', or at least she did from what he had heard from Weiss, who had been singing the girls praises to Percy the other night.

In fact from what Percy had seen, the only thing he would say that Pyrrha lacked, was confidence in herself, she was always so polite and shy, which wasn't a bad thing, but considering the personalities on this team she would probably need to become a little more assertive and expressive. Then again they had just met her, so maybe it was just that she hadn't come out of her shell yet, for all he knew she could be a raging sociopath, but somehow he doubted it.

Then after that there was the next member of his team, Weiss Schnee, a very pretty girl with long white hair and sky blue eyes, she was striking, but unfortunately the girl also knew she was. From what Percy had seen there was a certain arrogance to the girl, and entitlement that only came with being born into wealth and privilege. That being said she had still stepped up and gone to Beacon, eschewing her obviously comfortable life in Atlas, for one of duty and difficulty. Percy could respect that, even if her attitude would likely grate on him at times, furthermore he had only just met the girl, and so her snippiness and slightly condescending attitude might be down to her being nervous around new people, or slightly uncomfortable at being in a strange new place.

Percy could understand that much personally, after all he had gone through the same when he first went to Camp Half Blood, and was going through it again here in Remnant. Still the girl needed a bit of humbling in order to get her head out of her own arse and make her wake up to the situation she was in.

Out of all of them Percy could see Weiss being the one most likely to challenge his positon as team leader the most, for which reason he was already ready to slap her down if need be. After all she wouldn't be the first overconfident soldier he had needed to knock some sense into, Clarisse La Rue and Jason Grace were just two examples. Back when they were fighting the campaign against Gaia he had needed to impress upon both of them the need for them to comply and to not fight him for the leadership of the Greco-Roman forces.

Then finally there was the last member of his team, the Scythe wielding girl with silver eyes, Ruby Rose. Ruby was by far the most confusing of them all, after all she was slightly younger than the rest of them at fifteen years old, and was obviously a bit shy and insecure. Despite that though she showed tremendous amounts of skill and confidence when she fought, showing of a natural talent at fighting that had surprised even Percy. On top of that both she and Weiss had been the two who had most noticeably used their Semblances during the initiation, to great effect, showing off their mastery of their abilities.

Still despite her apparent natural talent, when not in combat Ruby was shy, and painfully awkward, on top of which she came across as quite childish. Out of all of them she probably needed to grow up the most, she was skilled and had the potential to be great, but at present she was still naïve and innocent little girl. Still hopefully after her first bout of real life and death battle she would get some perspective, it had worked for him after all, and he had only been twelve at the time. That being said though, he had also been more mature than Ruby was now.

Shifting his gaze away from his teammates, Percy instead reached over to his bedside table and turned on his Scroll, checking the time as he did so, before he then grudgingly pushed himself up out of his nice, warm, cosy bed. "Come on you lot, we need to get ready now, or else we'll be late for the first day of classes!"

Pyrrha and Weiss grumbled as they heard that, both of them having been in a semi doze like state, with neither of them willing to move as they instead luxuriated in the comfort and warmth of their beds. As for Ruby, well she was still dead to the world, lightly snoring away on her own bed as she did so.

Rolling his eyes at this, Percy nonchalantly waved his hand at the girl even as the other two slowly began to get out of their own beds, in response to this actions the glass of water on his bedside table emptied as he did so, the contents within exploding outwards, swirling through the air and striking the sleeping Ruby in the face, dousing her in cold water. An action that got a loud, high pitched shriek out of the girl as she leapt out of bed, suddenly very much awake.

Ignoring this and the bemused looks Pyrrha and Weiss were sending him, Percy instead stripped off his T-shirt, revealing his tanned, but scarred torso to his teammates, before he then turned his attention away from them and instead began to dress himself in his school uniform, pulling on the white button up shirt and blazer, and awkwardly tying his tie, unfamiliar with the neck wear but doing the best he could.

As he was doing this his teammates did the same, Weiss darting for the shower ahead of the others, even as Pyrrha let out a huff when she was beaten to the shower, before she instead began to lay out her own uniform in preparation for getting dressed. Ruby meanwhile initially glared at Percy for a few moments, before her face went bright red when he started stripping, after which she quickly turned away, her ears, which just about peaked out from her dark hair, now completely bright red.

Chuckling at that Percy pulled on his blazer and slipped his sword, now in the form of a pen, into his trouser pocket before he turned back to the two girls in the room. "Come on, classes start and nine, you've got about twenty minutes."

Pyrrha nodded at she heard that. "That's fine, you can head along if you want and we'll catch you up later."

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, before he nodded his head in understanding, the three girls probably weren't used to sharing a room with a boy and so were probably a bit uncomfortable changing with him in the room.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in class, try not to be late." Percy replied easily, waving over his shoulder as he grabbed his Scroll and headed for the door, choosing to go with a more easy going leadership style to begin with, after all if he started off too demanding then he could alienate them, and he didn't want that. That being said if he was too soft he would also lose their respect and would not be able to properly command them in a combat situation. Leadership, like everything in life required a balance, a middle ground

 **( - )**

 **(A little while later)**

It was about twenty minutes later and Percy and his team had all arrived at the classroom for their first lesson, just in time too as the bell for classes rang as they ran through the door, all of them dressed and ready, with Percy having waited for them outside the room.

That being said, they were a far cry from the team with Yang in, as Team RVBY waltzed into the classroom five minutes later, Nora bouncing around excitably looking as hyper as ever, with Ren looking resigned, Blake somewhat twitchy and Yang like she had only just rolled out of bed, her mane of blonde hair a complete mess, much to her grumbling as she ended up tying her golden locks in a ponytail as she took her seat with the rest of her team, alongside Percy, Weiss, Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Morning." Percy said cheerfully as he looked over to Yang and her team.

"Urgh, of course you're a morning person." Yang grumbled as she sent him a sour look in return, before resting her head in her hands and slumping over the desk.

Percy shrugged at that. "Rough night."

"Yeah, Nora insisted on turning the beds in our room, into bunkbeds after we unpacked last night. Then after we did that she wouldn't stop talking, I swear that girl is constantly hyper." Yang groaned in response, her tired violet eyes shifting over to Percy, expressing her tiredness and irritation, obviously she had not quite gotten used to her new team yet.

"Sounds like fun though." Ruby chipped in as she leaned over so she could see her sister, a cheerful smile on her face, before she then looked to Percy. "Can we turn our beds in bunkbeds?"

Yang smiled slightly at that, the sour look fading off her face as she looked fondly between her sister and Percy.

"I don't see why not." Percy shrugged easily, not that bothered either way, besides he could see the benefits of bunkbeds in terms of saving space. Plus he had never had a bunkbed before, it could be fun.

"Really Percy, bunkbeds? Don't you think that's quite juvenile?" Weiss also pitched in from where she was sat next Ruby, her blue eyes shifting over to Percy as if she expected him to agree with her. The white haired Schnee quite scandalized at the idea of defacing school property and creating bunkbeds, she could just imagine her sister, Winter's, expression if she saw Weiss doing that.

"I don't know, I think it would be nice. A good bonding experience for the team." Pyrrha then weighed in with her opinion a soft smile on the Mistral tournament Champion's face at the thought of doing something so normal with friends, this kind of stuff, it was why she had chosen to come to Beacon Academy, as oppose to Haven Academy in Mistral, after all in Vale she was not quite as famous as she was elsewhere.

"Plus considering how much luggage you three have, it would help save on space after you've all unpacked." Percy nodded, before looking further down the line to where he could see Nora was badgering Ren about something or other. "Nora had a pretty good idea actually."

"Don't give her too much credit, I think she just suggested it because she thought it would be fun." Blake grumbled as she turned to Percy and his team, her eye twitching slightly as Nora continued her incessant talking, the occasional word like 'pancake' and 'sloth', being audible as she continued to talk at the resigned looking Ren..

"Well it does sound pretty fun." Ruby replied cheerfully, getting a roll of the eyes from her partner as she did so, not that ruby cared as both Percy and Pyrrha seemed to be on board.

"Well of course you would think that, you're a child." Weiss sniffed, before looking over to Pyrrha, who she could see was now frowning, though not at Ruby, but at her. Something which caused Weiss's blue eyes to widen slightly as they met Pyrrha's slightly disapproving green ones.

"Hey I'm not a child!" Ruby retorted, her voice pitching slightly as she did so.

"We know you're not, you're a Huntress in training at Beacon." Pyrrha nodded as she looked away from Weiss, a comforting smile now on her face as she sent Ruby a reassuring look.

Weiss meanwhile rolled her eyes, but said nothing more, catching onto Pyrrha's disapproval, with her being self-aware enough to know that she was probably being a bit too hard on Ruby, and should probably lay off a little, after all she didn't want to fall out with her new team already.

"I know, it's like a dream isn't it." Ruby sighed, a smile on her face as she shifted slightly closer to the smiling Pyrrha.

"It'll certainly be fun, especially once we start the year off with a 'Yang'." Yang chipped in, her demeanour cheering up slightly as she saw Ruby and Pyrrha interacting, though her violet eyes did narrow slightly as they shifted over to now silent, and thoughtful Weiss.

The rest of the group groaned as they heard that pun, or rather everyone but Percy did, as in response he simply let out a slight snort of laughter.

"Really, don't you know puns are the lowest form of comedy?" Weiss asked incredulously as she looked to her chuckling team leader, her momentary silence broken as she saw the powerful and serious, if slightly mischievous on occasion, warrior, her team leader, Percy, start laughing at Yang's stupid pun, breaking the image of him she had started to build in her head.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop them from being pretty 'punny'." Percy replied with a grin, getting another groan out of the group, even as Yang stuck up her hand for a high five, one which Percy gladly gave her.

Shaking her head at that, Weiss turned away from her team as Pyrrha and Ruby broke off into a conversation about Pyrrha's sword/ spear/ rifle combination weapon, Ruby practically gushing over the design as Pyrrha humoured her, a slight smile on her redhead's face at the younger girl's enthusiasm over the tools of Pyrrha's trade.

Percy meanwhile had engaged Yang in conversation as they shot puns back and forth between one another, each one worse than the one before. As for the quiet and mysterious Blake, she had simply pulled out a book and started reading quietly, ignoring everyone else as best as she could. Whilst Nora by this point had started braiding a still resigned looking Ren's hair, even as he pulled out his textbook and began reading, leaving her to it.

Seeing all this, Weiss couldn't help but smile at the casualness of it all, they had literally only known each other for a single night and a day, and already most of the two teams had settled in, enough that they were bantering around with one another.

For Weiss it was odd to see them all relax so easily, with all of them forgetting about formality, propriety and the fact had they had literally just met, as they instead just got to know one another and had a good time. At the same time though she couldn't help but smile at just how different it was to her home in Atlas, everyone was so open and honest, and it was just so nice.

It was as that thought was going through her mind, and the rest of the two teams were just chatting, even as the rest of the class of first years did the same, that the doors to the amphitheatre like classroom slammed open and the teacher arrived, nearly ten minutes late too.

Something which Weiss would usually comment on, though at present she found she couldn't quite muster up the will too, as she instead noticed that silence had fallen across the classroom, even as all the attention shifted onto the teacher of their first lesson at Beacon.

With all of those present, excitedly waiting for their first class to begin.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night! Ah yes, the Creatures of Grimm have been called many names over the years, but as for me, well I merely refer to them as my prey! Ah ha ha!" The class's first teacher, a rotund, older man shouted out, letting loose a booming laugh as he paused in the midst of his lecture on the history, biology and physiology of the Creatures of Grimm and the tactics that could be best used to take down each categorized and indexed classification of monster, which was for the sake of simplicity had just been shortened into Grimm Studies, to laugh over his own 'joke'.

The man teaching this class, Professor Port, was a short, stocky man with greying hair, a magnificent moustache and a large gut, one which was partially hanging out over his belted trousers, giving him a muffin top, though thankfully his belly was still enclosed by his smart, plum coloured coat.

Currently the elderly Hunter turned Professor was strolling around his classroom loudly and arrogantly talking about the many feats and deeds he had accomplished in his younger years, telling tales about the different Grimm he had met, and the different ways he had killed them, each story getting more and more ludicrous.

The man had apparently forgotten the actually topic of the class as he instead just told tall tales, completely ignoring the bored looks the class were giving him as he did so. With some of the students having slumped onto their desks, with them looking to be on the verge of taking a nap, whilst others just read from their text books, ignoring Port's bragging. Not that the Professor either noticed or cared as he instead continued to wax lyrical about himself.

As for Percy and most of his team, they were all currently sat on one of the rows in the middle of the class, alongside team RVBY. With all of them just lolling about doing their own thing as oppose to listening to Port's prattle, with Pyrrha diligently reading form her textbook, making her own notes as she taught herself the syllabus, making notes that Percy would most likely try and pilfer and then copy later.

Weiss too was making notes only she was actually trying to listen to Port, with the etiquette that had been drilled into her by both her father and elder sister, being too strong for her to ignore a figure of authority who was teaching, even if said figure was a fat braggart who was talking about himself as opposed to actually teaching his class.

Ruby herself was just fidgeting around, sometimes nosing over to see what the others were doing, and sometimes just leaning over to chat with the bored Yang. Either way she was paying no attention at all, not that anyone really cared, after all barely anyone in the room was, save for Weiss and maybe one or two others.

As for Percy, well he was just doodling on his piece of paper, drawing anything that came to mind as he gazed in boredom at his notebook. He'd never been the best of students, his ADHD often making it difficult for him to concentrate, or rather difficult to concentrate when he was being bored stiff, and unfortunately despite him having grown up and matured a lot, he still had his ADHD and Port was still a boring, tiresome, tedious man.

Soon enough during a lull in Port's boasting the man himself seemed to realise that he had lost the attention of the class, and had instead gone off on a tangent, within minutes of him starting the lecture, as oppose to actually teaching the class.

Coughing loudly as he cleared his throat, Port quickly regained the attention of the class as they noticed he had stopped droning on, before he once again continued, this time actually trying to get back onto the actual topic of the class.

"Urgh, ahem, ahem … And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying before, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our country, no indeed the entire continent is absolutely teeming with Creatures of Grimm, foul beasts that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and wipe humanity and faunus both, off the face of the earth! And that's where we come in. The Huntsmen! And Huntresses of course…" Port continued, before trailing off as he looked up at Yang, the most notably 'developed' among the current students, who he proceeded to wink at. Getting a groan of revulsion from her as he did so. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, from the very world and the foul creatures that roam it, both Grimm and non-Grimm!"

Around the classroom several of the students nodded their heads, finally glad that Port had ceased his anecdotes about how great he was, and all the 'mighty' deeds he had done as a younger man, and was instead getting back on topic and actually teaching all of them more about the Creatures of Grimm. With the classes at Beacon supposedly going into greater depth than the ones at the different training schools, like Signal, had.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, my boys and girls, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, virile young buck… Me! Now when I was a boy…" Professor Port began again, once again going off on a tangent as he proceeded to tell another tall tale about himself, his voice once again booming out across the classroom.

Percy slumped back into his seat as he heard this, his head hitting the desk in front of him with a thump as he did so, much to the amusement of Pyrrha and Ruby both of whom let out a slight laugh. Though Weiss herself let out a hiss. "Percy pay attention."

"Urgh." Percy groaned, before he rolled his head to one side and met Weiss's sky blue eyes with his own sea green ones, sticking out his tongue childishly as he did so. "But it's so boring."

"You're the leader, so you should be leading by example." Weiss shot back, disapproving that her initial observation of him as a serious and powerful warrior was gradually eroding, sure he was still obviously skilled and strong, but he wasn't quite as serious and intense as she had at first hoped. After which she then ignored him, with her once again looked to the front, preparing to once again diligently take notes.

Percy meanwhile just rolled his eyes at Pyrrha and Ruby before he once again raised his head, Pyrrha nudging him in the side as she did so, before the two shared a conspiratorial smile.

"Ah – heh - hem!" Professor Port coughed loudly again a few minutes later, once again getting the rest of the class's attention yet again as he realised he'd done it again. With the class once again tuning in, most of them looking very unimpressed now, with even Weiss beginning to flag as she now no longer took notes.

"In the end of course, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Professor Port then finished, not wanting to leave the story without an ending, even if he knew he needed to press on.

What followed next was a slightly awkward round of applause, as people saw the expectant look on his face, and did what they assumed he was waiting for, hoping as they did that the blowhard would finally get on with teaching now he had finished patting himself on the back.

"Now as I am sure you have all worked out the moral of this story, yes? A true Huntsman must be honourable!" Professor Port continued, even as he looked around at the class, his gaze travelling over each and every person in the class challengingly. "A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. And most of all, a true Huntsman should be willing to put their lives on the line for the people they have sworn to protect!"

Percy frowned as he heard that, his mind drifting back to his time as a Demigod Hero of Olympus and the companions and friends he had had then, most of whom fit at least one if not all of Port's criteria. Then again they were all Demigods, they had been born and bred to be Heroes, battle and glory was in their blood, and an honourable death was what most sought, after all they knew what the life of a Demigod meant in terms of constant monster attacks, and also they had knowledge of the afterlife, and knew that their time on earth was only the beginning, and that a glorious death would lead to an eternity in Elysium.

Percy himself was no different, as an idealistic kid he had thought differently, he had wanted out of this life of gods and monsters, wanting to once again live in the fantasy world of the mortals, with the truth of the world hidden behind a veil. But as he grew older and experienced the true nature of life and just how exciting it was, he had matured and came to realise his place in the world.

No matter how much he may want to deny it, and gnash his teeth and refuse, he was a Demigod, a Hero, and his fate was to die in glorious battle, a sword in one hand a battle cry on his lips, after which he would then walk through the golden fields of Elysium and re-join his fallen friends, comrades and family.

Or at least that was the way he had seen things before he ended up here in this strange new plane of existence.

Here in Remnant he didn't know if there were gods, nor did he know if there was an afterlife. Which meant for the first time in a while he was unsure of himself, uncertain about what fate had instore for him, and strangely, he found that just as exciting.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port finished as he continued to look around at the room, a challenging expression prominent on his face, as if daring any of the first years to say that they already embodied these traits.

Percy, although tempted to thrust his hand up and announce that he believed that he, himself embodied these traits, decided for the moment not too. After all he knew how he would come across if he did stick his hand up, he would come across as an arrogant and foolish tool. None of these people knew what he had truly been through, and so none of them could ever understand.

Port may have an inkling, after all for all his bluster the man was a Hunter and had likely seen his fair share of combat, but the other students where greenhorns. In fact looking around Percy doubted anyone would raise their hands, after all for untested rookies to do so would be seen as nothing but arrogance.

"I do, sir!" A familiar voice suddenly announced, getting both Percy and the rest of the class's attention, as they all turned to look at the source of the voice, Weiss Schnee.

Professor Port also homed in on the speaker, the white haired girl raising her hand, his face neutral, even if internally he let out a slight sigh, there was always one every year, a first year student who thought they were better than they were.

"Well then, let's find out!" Professor Port replied after a moment, his voice still loud, but now tinged with amusement as he acknowledged Weiss, before he then gestured for her to come down and face a large cage in the corner of the room, one which currently had a large blanket thrown over the top.

Though that cover was wrenched off moments later by Port, as he threw the blanket off to one side and revealed the inside of the cage to the class, and the pair of glowing red eyes within it. "Prepare yourself then Miss Schnee, and then face your opponent!"

The cage rattled as Port said that, even as a growl escaped from within it.

"Be careful Weiss." Percy said as he saw the white haired girl get up, the girl sparing him a look for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his own before she nodded, acknowledging his words even if she didn't really take them on board.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby then added as she stood up in excitement, the younger girl's enthusiastic cheer cutting through the tense silence as Weiss went to grab her weapon.

"Don't distract her Ruby." Pyrrha said kindly as she put a hand on the enthusiastic younger girl's shoulder, guiding her back to her seat. "Take it from me, having people shouting from the side-lines can make you lose focus and make a mistake."

"Oh, ok." Ruby nodded her head after a few moments, her eyes still gleaming in excitement, even if she now covered her mouth with both of her hands, as if she were trying to hold in her cheers of enthusiasm.

Smiling at this exchange, Percy noticed that Weiss was now wielding her weapon, a long, silver rapier with a chamber of dust cartridges, a beautiful sword she called, Myrtenaster, and that she was now standing next to Port just opposite the caged Grimm.

Holding her blade in front of her body, Weiss took a deep breath before she then focused on the Grimm, her blue eyes locking ono the shadowed creatures as her grip on the sword tightened minutely.

In response the cage rattled once again, not that this bothered the girl, as she instead stuck firmly to the belief that she was an ideal Huntress. She was a Schnee after all, she had been tutored by the best sword masters in Remnant, and had honed her skills to be the very best, as was expected of a member of the Schnee family. After all they all excelled in whatever they chose to do.

With that in mind, she prepared herself to show off her skills to all, and most importantly to make it clear to her team that she was both skilled and capable, just as skilled and capable as Percy and Pyrrha were, and that she wouldn't be a burden like Ruby would be.

Smiling as he saw the look of concentration and resolve on Weiss's face, Professor Port grabbed his weapon from where it had been mounted on the wall over his desk, and held it ready just in case. His own weapon being a blunderbuss with twin axe blades, a deadly weapon and one that had claimed the lives of many Creatures of Grimm over his years as a Hunter.

"Are you ready?" Port asked as he gave his axe/ gun a few practice swings, his large moustache shuffling back and forth as he looked between Weiss and the cage Grimm.

Sucking in a breath to steady her breathing, Weiss nodded slightly in response. Seeing this Port nodded back, an encouraging smile now on his face as he did so. After all, the upcoming fight might be in a controlled setting, but something could always go wrong, which was exactly why he had his weapon in hand, just in case he needed to intervene.

"Alright then... let the exhibition fight... begin!" Port shouted as he then unlocked the cage and released the beast, stepping back as he did so, so he was close enough to jump in if necessary, but far enough away that he wouldn't divert the Grimm's attention by accident.

As the cage opened the Grimm that erupted out of it, was a snarling Boarbatusk. The small, tusked, boar like Grimm rushing forwards as it did so, a snarl tearing from its mouth as it bull-rushed the white haired girl.

Seeing this Weiss's expression tightened, even as she steadied herself, her legs bending slightly as she prepared to take down the charging Grimm, not underestimating the beast, despite it not being a particularly powerful Grimm, like an Ursa Major.

Lunging forward, Weiss short forwards, her sword Myrtenaster raised as she went for a straight jab at the Grimm. The point of her sword landing, though the Schnee heiress was still forced to roll out of the way, as her weapon merely bounced off the white, bone like armour on its back, the lunge missing the gap in its segmented armoured by a mere half a centimetre. With her thin rapier being unable to pierce the thick bone, especially head on.

Undeterred by this Weiss rolled to her feet, her feet dancing across the ground as she swung her blade around, holding back on using her Dust as she instead levelled her blade again, preparing to lunge forwards once more, even as she saw the Grimm wheel around to face her again.

Watching this Percy was amused to see Ruby practically shaking with excitement, her hands still clasped over her mouth as she silently watched on, with both Pyrrha and himself doing the same. Watching as Weiss got a feeling for the Grimm, working out its attack patterns as she did so, even as she looked for gap in its defences that she could take advantage of.

Darting forward again as the Grimm charged once more, with Weiss intercepting the Boarbatusk mid-charge, her sword already raised to jab at the beast, aiming for one of the creatures burning red eyes. But yet again Weiss's weapon impacted on the Grimm's skull as it saw the attack and shifted its head, her blade scratching the bone armour on its head before bouncing off.

This time however Weiss was prepared, as she swiftly moved with the Grimm, her feet dancing across the ground as she whipped out her blade again, unleashing four rapid jabs, each one striking between the Grimm's segmented armour, drawing black blood and weakening the creature, even if none of the blows held enough power to penetrate too deeply into the creatures muscled, compact body and cause a fatal wound.

Snarling, the Grimm back off as rivulets of black blood ran down its armoured body from the four minor wounds, swinging its tusked head around as it backed off, its glowing red eyes fixed on Weiss as she too stepped back, her blues eyes fixed on the now bloodied, but still strong creature as it shifted from leg to leg.

"Oh ho! So you've wounded it, but that's just made it more dangerous, now how will you finish it off Miss Schnee?" Port shouted loudly from the side of the room, his weapon held loosely at his side as he saw the girl seemed to have the situation in hand.

Snarling the Grimm charged Weiss as it heard the shout, rolling as it did so. This was the Boarbatusk's most deadly move, as the spinning made it an armoured and spiked ball of death, one which was very hard to finish.

Narrowing her eyes at this, Weiss shifted her feet, changing her stance yet again as she instead decided to use her Semblance. Watching carefully, Weiss waited until the Grimm had nearly reached her, steeling her nerve as she focused her power into her blade, before with a twist of her wrist she formed two glowing, white glyphs.

The first was a shield, that the spinning Boarbatusk struck, before it then promptly bounced off, the backlash forcing it out of its defensive curl, as it instead fell to the ground in a heap.

As that happened, Weiss then lunged forwards, jumping up towards the second glyph which was creating a platform in the air directly in front of her, using it as she did to angle herself above the creature, before she then shot down towards it, her blade extended as she plunged it into the vulnerable and undefended belly of the Grimm. Myrtenaster spearing through the creatures slightly thinner skin on its belly, piercing its organs as it did so, with the strike killing it instantly.

Following on from that, the boar like Grimm then began dissolving into black smoke moments later.

"And that'll do it!" Port shouted from one side as he loudly clapped his hands. "Bravo! Bravo! It is clear we are in the presence of a true huntress in training!"

Weiss smiled triumphantly at that, before she looked over to the class, focusing in on her teammates, all of whom she could see were clapping for her. Weiss felt her heart soar at that, though not because of the attention she was receiving, but instead because they, her teammates, had seen and were now acknowledging her skill.

From behind his desk Percy continued to clap, even as Ruby finally let loose her enthusiasm and stood up, cheering Weiss on loudly, with Pyrrha clapping along with the rest of the class. Weiss had done a good job, sure it had taken her longer than it might have taken Pyrrha or Percy, but she had gotten the job done, and had done so efficiently. Percy was especially impressed with how she hadn't allowed herself to get flustered when her first strikes missed the mark. That being said he would mention to her that the accuracy of her lunges when in a fight, could do with a spot of work, he could only hope she would take the note for what it was, and not as a criticism.

"She did well." Pyrrha said from next to Percy, the genuine smile on her face not wavering as she saw Weiss's face go a little pink, before she gave a slight bow and began to return to her seat.

"Now then, unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. But be sure to study the assigned readings," Port said loudly from behind his desk as he once again mounted his weapon on the wall, before he then turned to look at the class at large. "And remember... stay ever vigilant!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So it has been a while hasn't it? Well either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Though I will say the reason for the delay was in part due to the new series of RWBY which was recently released, one which had unexpected reveals, interesting ones, but ones which required me to retool my plot a little to take account of the new lore. Not that that is a problem because I actually quite like it, and I think the idea of the two gods of light and dark fit in well with this story, and with this crossover type.**

 **That being said this chapter was more about developing some of the character, and setting out their current relationships and interactions and giving some slight context for why they act the way they do. Which I especially enjoyed doing for Percy, as I have always believed that Demigods, the Greek and Norse Heroes of old had a fatalistic streak. After all if you know for a fact, and have undeniable proof that you will go to Elysium or Valhalla if you die a heroic death, or do heroic deeds, then wouldn't that be how you live your life?**

 **I would imagine that their life on earth would merely be a rest stop, or a test, one which they need to pass before going on to the next life. Especially for the Demigods in Riordon's verse, after all hey are forever hunted by monsters, and live lives in hiding. Yet they are also aware that there is an afterlife, and that they will get into it if they die glorious and heroic deaths. Or at least that is the way I have always viewed it.**

 **But anyway this was the chapter and I have a lot more planned out, all the way to the end, with everything now mostly locked in place, including the ending. Suffice to say it is exciting. Plus warning for major canon divergences and chaos in the future.**

 **So yeah, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, I would love to hear you view, either of the canon series, of this story, or of what you think of where this story might lead.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So hello all, Happy New Year all, I hope you have a good one, and to add on to that I am posting an update.**

 **Originally I was planning on just doing an outline for this chapter, but kind of found myself just writing it all out over the course of a couple of hours. I've only had a chance to review it once so I hope it's alright.**

 **But yeah anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave some nice big reviews, after all I do enjoy reading them, and as I am sure you know they do tend to help encourage authors.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _From behind his desk Percy continued to clap, even as Ruby finally let loose her enthusiasm and stood up, cheering Weiss on loudly, with Pyrrha clapping along with the rest of the class. Weiss had done a good job, sure it had taken her longer than it might have taken Pyrrha or Percy, but she had gotten the job done, and had done so efficiently. Percy was especially impressed with how she hadn't allowed herself to get flustered when her first strikes missed the mark. That being said he would mention to her that the accuracy of her lunges when in a fight, could do with a spot of work, he could only hope she would take the note for what it was, and not as a criticism._

 _"_ _She did well." Pyrrha said from next to Percy, the genuine smile on her face not wavering as she saw Weiss's face go a little pink, before she gave a slight bow and began to return to her seat._

 _"Now then, unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. But be sure to study the assigned readings," Port said loudly from behind his desk as he once again mounted his weapon on the wall, before he then turned to look at the class at large. "And remember... stay ever vigilant!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, sometime later)**

Sword clashed against sword as Percy and Pyrrha danced back and forth, the red head wearing her full set of elegant bronze colour armour, her blade, Milo, in hand as she slashed and jabbed at her partner, Percy, who was himself wearing just his bronze cuirass over a baggy blue T-shirt, and wielding his blade, Anaklumous, as he fended off Pyrrha's assault.

The two of them had been sparring for about twenty minutes now, neither of them giving backing down, or relenting as they hacked and slashed at each other, both of them revelling in the challenge of fighting a skilled opponent.

That being said despite being locked in a stalemate of sorts, the difference in the two trainee Hunter's fighting styles was quickly becoming apparent to both Weiss and Ruby, the other members of their team, both of whom were standing off to one side of the training arena, well out of the way of the two fighters.

Weiss's sky blue eyes narrowed slightly as she watched both fighters, meticulously analysing their different styles of combat as she did so, building up a bio in her head of the two members of their teams and their apparent strengths and weaknesses, mentally creating notes that she was more than happy to pass on to the two when their duel came to an end.

Ruby however, the youngest member of the team, was just gleefully clapping her hands, and bouncing up and down on the spot, stars in her eyes and a wide grin on her face as she saw the two combatants clash in a spectacular display of skill.

Sniffing slightly at the younger girl's immaturity, Weiss didn't take her eyes off of the duo even as she saw Percy stamp his booted foot onto the compacted dirt floor, drawing on his Semblance, as he sent five spikes of rock erupting from the ground in front of him, at an almost forty five degree angle, forcing Pyrrha to back off, as she leapt back and up into the air, one of her feet landing lightly on one of the pillars of stone, before she then pushed off with a burst of Aura enhanced agility, acrobatically flipping over Percy as she did so, her body already twisting in mid-air, as moments later she landed and lashed out with her sword.

Only for Percy to swing around, with preternatural awareness, batting her sword away, after which he then followed up by lunging forward, the tip of his blade aimed for Pyrrha's now open right shoulder.

Pyrrha though, used the momentum of Percy's block, and followed her blade, crouching low even as her knee hit the floor and she twisted, pivoting on her knee as she then lashed out with her other armoured leg, and tried to kick out Percy's legs from underneath him.

An unsuccessful manoeuvre as the earth below Percy exploded upwards in a pillar of stone lifting him high into the air, and causing Pyrrha's Aura clad foot to strike the stone pillar, her Aura enhanced strength partially shattering it and causing it to collapse.

Something which Percy adapted to swiftly, as he leapt backwards off of the collapsing pillar and thrust his arm forwards, the air in front of his open palm visibly vibrating as he did so, even as a shockwave suddenly hit the collapsing pillar, completely shattering it and sending the rocky remnants shooting towards Pyrrha like a shower of bullets, only for the red head to bring up her shield and crouch low weathering the bombardment of rocks, after which she changed the form of her sword into a rifle, balancing it on her shield as she did so, before she then sent a volley of Fire Dust infused rounds at Percy, even as he landed gracefully on the ground some half dozen or so metres from her.

Percy though, in response to this onslaught back stepped, his blade swinging up as he deflected first one shot, then the second, third and fourth, his movements swift and economical as he wasted no movement, his sea green eyes flickering around the roughed up training yard as he did so, picking out any opportunities or advantages he could use.

For all of the similarities between the two of them in terms of wielding swords, using shields, and wearing bronze coloured armour, their individual style of fighting was very different. Pyrrha was a very mobile fighter, constantly on the move as she shifted her weapon between its three different forms, her movements fluid and almost aggressive as she used her environment to her advantage, seemingly adapting to almost any change as she unleashed up an unrelenting onslaught on her opponent.

That being said the longer Weiss watched her, the more patterns she could pick out in the red head's fighting style, the closer you looked the more you could see how formulaic some of her movements were. With them having most likely been honed through years of practice, and implemented and tested during the score of tournament fighters the girl had fought. They were sets of combination moves that she had practiced and used many times, which she was then chaining together in different ways which gave the illusion of unpredictability. The longer the fight lasted though the more easily noticed and the more predictable these combinations became.

Percy however was far more methodical in the way he fought, seemingly showing a greater depth of experience in life and death fighting than Pyrrha as he remained generally on the defensive, his sword strikes accurate, efficient and economical, and where possible he dodged as opposed to blocking or deflecting.

His sword strikes, they were not pretty or elegant, but they were brutally effective. On top of that his style of fighting forced the other person on the offensive, making them go after him, and also lulling them into a false state of almost contentment, as they attacked him, and he defended.

Only for him to unpredictably throw caution to the wind the moment he saw a gap in his attacker's assault, after which he would then lash out, his blade a blur as he suddenly switched from defensive to offensive, catching his opponent off guard as he bulled forwards and suddenly forced them onto their back foot, his sword work as brutal and efficient as before, only now it was far more aggressive.

It was a contrast that showed the difference between a tournament fighter like Pyrrha who used flashy moves and was used to one on one fighting, and Percy, who was more conservative in his fighting, and seemed suited to fighting against multiple opponents that were either larger and stronger than him, or maybe even more skilled.

On top of that what was also noticeable was their use of Semblances, Pyrrha had seemingly not used hers once, not that Weiss even knew what her Semblance was, as the red head instead relied on her Aura, her weapons and her incredible skill.

Percy however made free use of his own Semblance, and again Weiss was uncertain on the full capabilities of his Semblance though she figured it was a rare and versatile one that had something to do with manipulating the elements of earth and water, either way he combined his Semblance with is fighting style as much as possible, with him mainly manipulating the earth around him at present, likely due to the lack of water.

"Wow they're both so awesome," Ruby cooed from where she was stood next Weiss, her gaze mainly on Pyrrha's weapon as she shifted it into the form of a spear, one which she then used to test Percy's defences, forcing him to back step as he blocked with his sword, his sea green eyes fixed on the red head's foot work, before he then changed tact and dodged a strike, after which he counterattacked with one of his own, forcing Pyrrha to block with her shield, before backing off as he then unleashed a blistering assault with his sword.

Again Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's comment, though she couldn't help but admit to herself that Ruby was right, even as she saw Pyrrha and Percy lock blades for a moment, before Percy overpowered Pyrrha and sent her stumbling backwards, her sword once again a rifle as she forced him back on the defensive, stopping him from taking advantage of her slight stumble. Which nearly took him by surprise, as one of the rounds nearly grazed his shoulder as he brought his sword up to defend himself.

Currently they were on one of Beacon's outdoor training yards, the four of them having come out here in their free time after classes, at Percy's insistence, so they could get a better idea of what each of them were capable of, and so they could then start coming up with strategies. With Percy having also inferred that getting an unbiased outside opinion would also likely assist in the development of all of their individual fighting styles.

So far Weiss and Ruby had already duked it out, the scythe wielding girl proving herself more than skilled enough to be attending Beacon, with her having fought Weiss almost to a standstill, even if it was only a light spar.

Either way the spar had assuaged at least some of Weiss's concerns about having someone as young as Ruby on her team, though she still considered her childish and immature.

Then again from her brief exposure to Nora Valkyrie from Team RVBY, she deemed Ruby slightly less annoying and childish, so yes although she was a child, things could have been worse, much worse.

Still at present their team leader, Percy, and his partner Pyrrha Nikos were fighting, with the fight having become far rougher than Ruby and Weiss's own. Though that might be due to the two of them being both very skilled and very competitive.

Either way, as much as Weiss was enjoying the fight, and finding it very edifying in regards to the duo's fighting styles and personalities, she was beginning to get worried someone would get hurt. After all the outside training yard they were in did not display their Auras and so there was no way for Weiss to measure their conditions, already she was thinking about putting her foot down and demanding they end the fight before someone got hurt.

That is if she could even stop the two of them at this point, as they both seemed oblivious to all else as they fought back and forth.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Pyrrha)**

Ignorant of Weiss's thoughts, both Percy and Pyrrha continued their duel, with Pyrrha suddenly rushing Percy, throwing her shield as she did so in order to distract him, which he deflected with a swift wing of his sword, only for her to then pull it back to her with her Semblance, Polarity. After which engaged him again, her weapon once again in its sword form as the two clashed blades.

Wincing as she heard the clash of steel upon, bronze, or whatever Percy's sword was made out of. Pyrrha once again focused on using her Semblance as she went on the offensive, forcing Percy to back step. Only for her to then hide a grimace as once again she failed to get a magnetic grip on Percy's sword or his armour, she could feel the metal, but somehow it resisted her attempts to manipulate it, something she had never come across before.

Still Pyrrha was not unduly deterred by this as she kicked out at Percy's chest with her foot, and then swung her shield around to bash him in the side and hopefully disorientate him. Percy however once again gave ground and avoided the blow entirely, much to Pyrrha's growing annoyance.

Already she had found that she was faster than Percy, much faster, even if she had also found that she was not quite as strong, as whenever they locked blades he overpowered her. Still she was faster than him, and was able to keep him almost entirely on the defensive, despite that though she had found very few openings, and whenever she did he would just use his Semblance to drive her away.

It was irritating and frustrating, already this fight was dragging on and she could feel her Aura waning. She was tiring out, she knew that, but Percy, he looked as fresh as he did at the beginning of the fight. If this turned into a fight of attrition Pyrrha knew she would lose, she had been burning through her energy too fast and was now beginning to regret it.

Still she wasn't about to give up, no, she was far too competitive for that. She didn't have it in her to give up or to back down, no matter what, it was perhaps her greatest flaw. She had too much pride in her own abilities, far too much pride to just give up, not when she believed she had a chance at winning. It was this pride, this resilience, that had led her to fighting in tournaments, and that had led her to winning so many matches and becoming the household name that she was, at least in Mistral that is.

Swinging her sword around, she and Percy clashed blades again, their swords no more than blurs as Pyrrha sought an opening, a single gap in his defence. Looking up, Pyrrha saw the look of intense concentration on Percy's own face, and knew he was doing the same.

Seeing this Pyrrha purposefully overextended her lunge leaving a slight opening for him to take advantage of, even as she drew upon her Polarity, manipulating her own armour as she used it to forcibly move her body, making her twist away from Percy's questing jab as he saw her opening and took advantage. Or rather he fell for her trap, as she brought her own sword around, using her Polarity to guide it as she reacted faster than her body should have been capable of, aiming for a strike on his extended sword arm, one which would hopefully disarm him, and allow her to seize victory.

Pyrrha's fierce smile however soon gave way to shock, when she saw the air around Percy coalesce, covering him in a vale of misty water, which somehow gave him a boost as he managed to change the angle of his sword slightly, the bronze blade now shooting downwards, towards her extended thigh, even as Percy shifted his body around, to try and avoid her own strike.

He was not faster enough though, as her blade still struck him on the forearm, the blade biting into his flesh, meeting no resistance from his Aura as it instead carved into his arm, the slightly dented, but still sharp, edge of her blade cutting at nearly two inches deep into his muscly forearm arm, causing blood to spray out of it as she must have hit a vein.

Before Pyrrha could so much as cry out in alarm though, as she tried to pull her strike back, she was instead caught completely unaware as Percy's sword struck her thigh, the bronze blade somehow ignoring the coating of Aura she had on it, as it cut into her muscled thigh, the blow not deep, but enough to cause pain to shoot through her body as his bronze blade cut through her skin and into her muscle.

"Ahh shit!" Percy cursed as he reared back, his bronze blade falling out of his hand and onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Pyrrha cried out uncharacteristically as she clasped her hand on her bleeding thigh, confusion over how his blade got through her Aura, warring with the pain from her injury and shock form the wound she had inflicted upon him, even as she directed her remaining Aura to the wound, clotting the blood flow, before she then forced it to scab over.

Percy meanwhile hissed in pain, staggering back a step, even as he dragged the veil of misty water from the rest of his body and instead directed it to his hand, which he then slapped onto his now very bloody forearm, his own wound clotting and healing over nearly as fast as Pyrrha's own as he used his water based healing, courtesy of his father, Poseidon.

"Right that's enough!" Weiss suddenly shouted as both she ran onto the field of battle, a worried and scared looking Ruby following after her. "What the hell happened, did both of your Auras give out at the same time? No wait that's not possible, you're healing yourselves."

"Percy, Percy are you okay?" Ruby cried out simultaneously as she saw the blood dripping off of his arm, the dark haired girl practically teleporting over to his side.

"Yeah fine." Percy replied, stiffly as he concentrated on stemming the flow of blood running down his forearm, before he then began continued to heal the injury. "What about you Pyrrha, you okay?"

"Yes." Pyrrha grunted, before she looked down at her thigh and saw it had now fully healed, though she could see a faint scar crossing over her pale thigh. "I don't know what happened? I still had Aura left, and I know I was covering my body with it?"

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked as she approached Percy, and grabbed his arm, her brow furrowed in concern as she saw the blood, before her expression became more relieved when she saw the wound itself had now healed over, not even leaving a scar.

"Yeah." Pyrrha nodded in irritation, more at herself than anything, before she smiled at Ruby when the girl sent her a worried look. "It's fine Ruby, it was just a nick that's all."

"Same." Percy replied, before he sent Pyrrha a smile. "Good fight by the way, and sorry about the leg, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I just didn't expect my sword to injure you like it did."

"You too, and don't worry about it is fine, let's just call us equal." Pyrrha waved him a way with a genuine smile, trying to calm her thundering heart as she came down from the rush that the intensity of the battle had instilled in her, before then she leant down and picked up his blade, smiling slightly as she felt how perfect the balance was. "I didn't expect it either, in fact I am still not sure how your sword got through my Aura, or how my sword got through yours actually?"

"Might be because of my sword, it is made of a unique metal." Percy replied easily before he sent Weiss a look. "By the way you can let go of my hand now, my arm's fine."

"Wha…, I mean yes sure, sorry." Weiss replied quickly, her face flushing slightly as she realised she had been holding his hand, letting it go as she did before she stepped away.

Ruby sent the normally poised and reserved Schnee an odd look at her reaction, before she instead turned back to the bemused Pyrrha and Percy, her gaze flicking over to the sword in Pyrrha's hand. "What do you mean the kind of metal it is made of?"

"It's unique is all," Percy replied easily, before he extend his hand to Pyrrha, asking for his sword back.

"Is that why my Semblance, Polarity, couldn't affect it?" Pyrrha asked openly, as she inspected the sword, noting that it was in perfect condition and that she still couldn't manipulate it, before she handed it over to Percy.

"Polarity?" Percy asked as he took his sword back.

"It means she can magnetically control metal." Weiss said, when she saw the frown on Percy's face and the confusion on Ruby's, rolling her eyes as she did so, once again back to normal as she calmed down, content that neither of her two teammates were permanently injured. "It's an impressive ability, but from what I can see Percy's sword might be made out of some kind of nonmagnetic bronze alloy?"

Percy shrugged at Weiss's guess, he honestly wasn't sure just what Celestial Bronze was made up of. Nor did he really care at the moment, instead he was more curious about why his sword had cut Pyrrha, after all she was mortal he was certain of that, and Celestial Blades were not supposed to work on mortals, the Ancient Rules forbade it.

"Still I've still never heard of a metal that can cut through Aura like yours just did?" Pyrrha queried, inspecting her own weapon as she did so, before she frowned when she saw the notches on the blade. "Or a metal that could still have a perfect edge on it, even when it knocked dents into mine?"

"Uhh sorry about that." Percy replied, as he looked at Pyrrha's sword and saw the slightly jagged edge.

"It happens." Pyrrha shrugged it off. "It's not that hard to put a new edge on it, I will take it to a weapon smiths in Vale over the weekend."

"Or I could look at it at the school's forge for you later, if you want that is?" Ruby suddenly spoke up a hint of nervousness in her voice as she did so, attracting the other threes attention, which caused her to suddenly shifting around awkwardly under their combined gazes.

"Well if you think you can, I'd appreciate it." Pyrrha said with a warm smile, not certain about whether the other sort of red head could or not, but willing to let her try, after all from what she knew of the girl so far, she knew a lot about weapons. Plus she was obviously trying to be nice and helpful, and trying to be friendly, on top of which Pyrrha couldn't help but find her adorable.

"Oh yeah I can, I do maintenance on Crescent Rose all the time, so putting a new edge on your sword wont' be a problem, I can look at the mecha shift mechanisms too if you want, just in case it got damaged in the fight?" Ruby replied excitedly, patting her folded up scythe as she did so, even as she beamed up at the smiling Pyrrha.

"That would be really nice of you." Pyrrha replied kindly.

"I can do yours to if you need Percy, and Weiss?" Ruby then added helpfully, looking to her dark haired team leader, and her white haired partner as she did so, hoping to be helpful to her new teammates, after all they were all still getting used to each other, and she wanted to make a good impression.

"Thanks for the offer, but my blade is fine." Percy said warmly, checking the blade over himself and finding not even a roll or notch in the blade's edge, before he allowed the tip to rest gently on the ground.

Ruby nodded at that, a gleam in her silver eyes as she observed the simple looking blade in interest.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, her voice quieter now as she looked over at the blue eyed girl, after all so far Ruby had gotten the distinct feeling that Weiss didn't like her too much.

Weiss's first impulse was to say no, but as she looked at the girl, and saw the tremulous expression on her face, she couldn't help but sigh internally, before nodding. "That would be very kind of you, but I don't think much needs to be done."

Ruby nodded at that, her expression looking slightly downhearted for a moment.

"But you're more than welcome to take a look, just in case that is." Weiss tagged on, pushing back her worry about handing her very expensive, state of the art, rapier, a present from her sister, to the childish girl. Before she bit down on her immediate response, which was to say no, and instead offered an olive branch to the younger girl.

"Oh okay, I won't let you down." Ruby said suddenly gleeful, even as Pyrrha patted her on the shoulder and gave the shy, but kind younger girl a warm smile.

Percy meanwhile, just sent Weiss a knowing look, his lips curling upwards, even as Weiss huffed and turned away from him, though she couldn't help but smile a little too in spite of herself.

"Now come on, I think that'll do for today." Percy then spoke up, using the last of the water he had gathered on his hand to wash the blood off of his arm as he did so, an action that drew the curious Pyrrha's attention.

"Hey Percy," Pyrrha called, catching the green eyed teen's attention as she did so. "How did you end up getting hurt? You must have used way less Aura than me?"

It was an honest appraisal, after all she knew she had been reckless in how she had fought, and was wasteful in her usage of Aura. Something she had identified herself when she was fighting, and knew she would need to work on. She was no longer fighting in tournaments here, and as such no longer needed to fight to impress. Instead she was a Huntress in training, which meant she should be learning how to kill Grimm, which meant she need to make her attacks swifter and more efficient so that she could end her quarry quickly, and didn't waste the energy that she might need later.

Percy paused mid step as he heard that, his sea green eyes sliding over to his three curious teammates as he did so, weighing up just what he should tell them. A part of him wanted to be upfront and honest, another part of him though knew just how bat shit insane he would sound. After all he had only just met these girls, he couldn't just say; "yeah I am from another world, not sure how I got here but yeah…, oh yeah and I am the son of a god too, just in case you're interested", yeah that would not go down too well.

Still he couldn't just say nothing, nor did he want to lie. He had never been very good at it, and had always prided himself on being blunt, upfront and honest.

"I can't use Aura." Percy replied bluntly, turning to them as he did so, before he shrugged nonchalantly.

"What, but that's not possible!" Weiss spoke up brusquely, shaking her head back and forth as she did so, her long ponytail waving about behind her. "Your wound healed up nearly instantly, and you were moving far too fast to have not been using Aura to enhance yourself."

"Yeah what she said." Ruby tagged on helpfully.

Pyrrha meanwhile just frowned, giving Percy a more speculative look as yet another thing about him didn't add up.

"No it's true," Percy replied easily, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think of the best way to explain himself, without making himself sound crazy. "Just think of me as a genetic anomaly, I can't use it, either to shield myself, or to enhance myself, or heal myself. What I can use though is my control over water and earth, and my own latent physical abilities, and as you just saw, I'm still more than capable of holding my own."

All three of the girl's looked utterly confused at this.

"But how can you use your Semblance if you haven't unlocked your Aura?" Ruby asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Percy decided to just shrug.

"Look there is only so much I can really tell you, but trust me when I say eventually I will tell you the entire story." Percy sighed when he saw the dissatisfied expressions on their faces. "Give me time to properly get to know you, and then, I will tell you."

"That's fair enough." Ruby replied with a nod trusting in her team leader, before she looked over to Pyrrha.

"Yes, we are all entitled to our secrets, and it would be wrong of us to try and force those secrets out of you before you fully trust us, or get to know us." Pyrrha added on, nodding her head as she did so, before she gave Percy a faint smile. She wasn't entirely happy with the idea that her partner was hiding things from her, but she could respect the fact that he had been forthright and honest about the fact he was hiding things, and that he would tell them, eventually.

"Wait are you two serious, you're just going to leave it at that?" Weiss asked incredulously as she looked between Ruby and Pyrrha, before her gaze then snapped over to Percy. He had just dropped a bombshell like that on them, and then just told them he will tell them later, who does that? But more importantly who would just accept that?

"I know I've not known him for long, but I like Percy, and I trust him too." Ruby said in response, her tone still soft as she shifted about, uncomfortable as Weiss glared at her, but still resolute in her beliefs.

"Thanks Ruby, and you too Pyrrha" Percy replied warmly, before he looked back at Weiss. "What about you Weiss, can you trust me enough to let me keep my secrets for now?"

Weiss's sky blue eyes bored into Percy's sea green ones as she heard that, she had only just met Percy, just like with the rest of her team, could she really say that she knew him well enough to actually fully trust him? Then again it was the same for him, he had only just met them, was it really fair for her to expect him to bare all of his secrets to her, when she had not really shared anything with him?

"Ok, but as long as you tell us eventually. You can't just say something like that and then not explain it." Weiss finally responded, she knew she was coming off as a little petulant, but still she couldn't help it.

"That's fair," Percy nodded, his lips twitching upwards in a slight smile as he saw the girl attempting to frown at him, it was cute. "As I said I will share everything with you, eventually. Though I expect you all to reciprocate too. After all if we are to be a team and work well together, then we need to trust and understand one another. Agreed?"

The other three members of his team paused as they heard that, before one by one they nodded, slight smiles spreading across their lips as they did so.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it didn't' really drive the plot forward but it was more about developing the characters and setting out the dynamic, next chapter will have more plot progression.**

 **Still I am pretty happy with this chapter all the same, and I hope you liked it too and leave a review.**

 **Other than that I am working hard on all my other stories too, when I have the time, and I encourage you all to read my other ones if you have the time, there is a whole variety of them.**

 **On top of that I am finding it very difficult to stop myself from writing a Percy Jackson/ DC story, it is really hard to stop the creative juices flowing, if you get what I mean, it is like an idea that grabs you and refuses to let you go until you have at least got some of your thoughts on paper. I think it is a problem which effects a lot of writers on this site, haha.**

 **Also any complaints about 'nerfing' or other asinine things like that will be ignored. Usually I am happy to hear suggestions and people's opinions but I dislike it when people bring up and complain about power levels and what not.**

 **So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review. Thanks a lot for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all here I am with the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I kind of wrote myself into a bit of a rut with this story. It made it hard for me to continue writing it, to the point at which I was tempted to just drop the story.**

 **In the end though I decided to preserve and instead edit the plot I had written for the story, changing aspects and altering things that I liked at the time, but wouldn't make sense due to the changes. Suffice to say it was a long process as I had to rewrite large swathes of the plot, and edit other parts. But it's done now, and I am much happier with how the story will be going.**

 **I haven't rewritten any of the previous chapters, as there was no need, but the planned chapters did have, have all been altered.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Ok, but as long as you tell us eventually. You can't just say something like that and then not explain it." Weiss finally responded, she knew she was coming off as a little petulant, but still she couldn't help it._

 _"_ _That's fair," Percy nodded, his lips twitching upwards in a slight smile as he saw the girl attempting to frown at him, it was cute. "As I said I will share everything with you, eventually. Though I expect you all to reciprocate too. After all if we are to be a team and work well together, then we need to trust and understand one another. Agreed?"_

 _The other three members of his team paused as they heard that, before one by one they nodded, slight smiles spreading across their lips as they did so._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **( - )**

 **(The next day)**

Entering the school's cafeteria the next morning, Percy and his team were far more tired them they should have been, especially considering it had only been a couple of weeks since school started. With the four of them having woken up early so that they could finally get around to sorting their room out, as honestly the room had been so crammed that it was bordering on claustrophobic.

With all of them having unpacked their stuff the day after initiation, it all having fitted in, if only just. Though this was mostly due to Percy not having that much with him in terms of luggage, which was the complete opposite of Weiss really.

That being said it was still a tight fit, and was not comfortable for any of them, hence why they had decided to change things up, and get more space by turning the four single beds, into two bunk beds.

It was originally an idea of Ruby's, one that Percy had just gone with, after all it made sense, even if it did feel a bit childish.

Still between the four of them they had built the two bunk beds, even if Pyrrha and Percy had had to step in and alter Weiss and Ruby's attempt. Because as creative as the two girls were, neither of them it appeared were that practical when it came to implementing their ideas, which was a genuine surprise for Percy, as he knew that Ruby had forged her own weapon.

Though the creation of a scythe/ sniper rifle hybrid weapon, likely required a different skillset to producing a bunkbed. Maybe, probably not, well Percy didn't know, nor did he really care. What mattered was that they had sorted out their room, and finally had enough room to live in relative comfort, as oppose to tripping over one another.

Percy had even managed to get his hands on two wooden armour racks for both Pyrrha and his own armour, courtesy of a generous, if slightly exasperated, Glynda Goodwitch.

Either way it was at about half eight in the morning that the team of four wandered into the cafeteria for breakfast, the team immediately noting that the other first years were also already present, with team RVBY having taken a table for themselves, where they were all currently eating together. The group of four having fortunately enough left some room for Percy and his group to join them.

Wandering over to the table, Percy noted as he did that the team other team looked like they were having a good time as they were all, or at least some of them, were laughing at some story Nora was telling them, the orange haired girl making flamboyant hand gestures as she stood up and partially acted out her story for them. Something which Percy couldn't help but compare to Professor Port's teaching style.

Chuckling slightly at this, Percy could see Nora's long suffering partner, Lie Ren, sitting beside her. The usually stoic, dark haired boy shaking his head at the exuberant, orange haired girl's story, with him occasionally pitching in to correct some detail, a detail that Nora had likely exaggerated in the retelling.

Heading in their direction Percy, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby all, without a word to one another, decided to go sit with them. After all they hadn't really talked with the other first year team much since the initiation, or really interacted with any of them at all. With the first couple of weeks of term having been spent getting to know one another, or as much as they could whilst going to classes and training.

With Percy having become something of a slave driver as he insisted on having three training sessions a week, where they sparred alongside one another, sometimes one on one, and sometimes in teams. Learning one another's styles of fighting, their Semblances, with the four of them having already come up with one or two combo moves.

"So there we were... surrounded by swarm of Ursa Major..." Nora said enthusiastically as she continued to tell her tall tale to her teammates. With Yang looking on eagerly, a large grin on her face as she enjoyed Nora's story, occasionally letting out a whoop or a cheer when the eccentric girl got to a particularly exciting point.

Blake meanwhile, the quiet, dark haired member of the team, didn't even look up as she instead continued to read her book, entirely disinterested in the goings on around her. No doubt the quiet, insular girl was more than used to her teammate's peculiarities after the last couple of weeks.

"They were Beowolves." Ren sighed from beside Nora, only to be ignored by the excitable orange haired girl.

"There were hundreds of them!" Nora continued unperturbed.

"Two of them." Ren spoke up again with another resigned sigh.

Percy let out a slight chuckle as heard the by-play between Nora Valkyrie and the rest of her team, the story was probably either completely made up, or heavily exaggerated, but it was pretty amusing, made more so by Ren's dry responses as he seemingly corrected certain aspects of her story that she was changing as she went along, either on purpose, or because she couldn't remember how she had told it the first time around.

"...but in the end, Ren and I killed them all and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs," Nora finished her tale, plopping down in her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked around at the others, as if she were waiting for applause.

Letting out another sigh Ren just face palmed, before he looked up and sent the others a dull-eyed look, as if to say 'look what I have to deal with'. "She's been having this recurring dream for well over a month now."

"Ah a dream…" Percy nodded sagely, rolling his eyes as he did so, before he started to help himself to some breakfast food, the rest of his team doing the same as they took seat beside him. "I thought it sounded a bit… fanciful."

"That's one way of describing it." Weiss said dryly, even as she started to daintily eat, Pyrrha, who was sat next to her, doing the same. Whilst Ruby just poured herself a glass of milk and then started to chat to her elder sister, most likely filling her in on everything that had happened to her since they had last seen one another, yesterday.

"So how did your latest training session go?" Ren asked into the slight silence that followed Nora's story, looking over at the other team as he did so.

"It was good, we got to see more of what one another can do, and did a bit of strategizing afterwards." Percy replied with a shrug before he looked to his team. "We still need to do a bit more work on the combo attacks though, and I was thinking of mismatching the teams, so have Ruby and I fight against Pyrrha and Weiss, or vice versa maybe."

Weiss let out a groan at that. "Not more training."

"It's character building." Percy shrugged, before he grinned at the white haired girl. "Besides you did come to Beacon to learn how to fight didn't you?"

Weiss shot him a sour look at that, even if she couldn't exactly deny his words.

"It was useful like Percy said, even if he is a bit zealous about it at times." Pyrrha nodded along, a smile on her face as she looked over to the others, not missing Weiss's roll of the eyes before she looked over to Ren. "Have you got anything like that planned?"

"Not yet, but I think it's a good idea. We're all still in the getting to know one another stage." Ren shrugged, before he looked at the rest of his team, all of whom had very different personalities and quirks.

"You and Nora already seem to know each other quite well?" Weiss pointed out as she looked between the energetic, orange haired girl and the more dignified, dark haired boy, two polar opposites, who somehow got on really well together.

"We met as kids, and… well we've been friends ever since." Ren replied vaguely, skirting over most of the detail as he looked fondly over at Nora, his lips twitching upwards at the sight of her trying to eat three pancakes at the same time.

Percy nodded at that, respecting their privacy as he instead looked to the other two members of Ren's team, Yang who was only half listening as she ate breakfast and chatted to her sister, and Blake, the quiet, dark haired girl, who was reading a book instead of getting involved. It looked like Ren had his work cut out for him, after all he had two very loud personalities in his team, Yang and Nora, and two much quieter ones.

A balance would need to be found if they were ever to work out as a team, on top of which Ren would need to be quite assertive if he were to keep both Yang and Nora inline and stop them from running off and doing their own thing.

"Yeah it's the same for us too, I mean we all met each other for the first time at the initiation, and it'll take more than a couple of weeks to properly get to know one another, and become comfortable fighting as a team. I mean knowing one another's fighting styles and abilities is important, but so is getting to know everyone's personality quirks." Percy spoke up again, smiling as he saw Pyrrha meeting his gaze, a small smile on her own face.

The two of them having actually become pretty close over the last few weeks, the two of them sharing the same love of fighting and competition, with neither one of them liking to lose, or backing down. On top of which with them both being primarily close combat fighters they were learning a lot about one another too, in regards to honing their fighting styles. Though both Ruby and Pyrrha had also been insisting that Percy invest in a long ranged weapon, something he was currently pondering.

"Well from initial observation" Yang suddenly cut in, a grin on her face as she broke off from her conversation with her sister, and instead looked over to Percy and his team. Her head tilted to the side as she eyed each of them up, absentmindedly tapping her chin with her finger as she did so. "You, Percy are a bit too serious, 'Weiss-scream' over there is a bit too uptight and high-strung, Pyrrha is pretty cool but also kind of quiet, and Rubes is just a little shy and socially awkward…"

In response to Yang's blunt assessment there was initially an awkward silence, before each member of Team PPWR had a different reaction, as Ruby just sighed and buried her face in her hands, muttering "why Yang" as she did so. Her older sister's loud mouth, and blunt personality, having once again caused her to spout off without think.

Pyrrha's smile meanwhile had become a bit too fixed as she looked over at Yang, a slight coldness appearing in her emerald green eyes now. Her slightly frigid gaze shifting away from Yang after a few moments, before she calmly went back to eating, not so much offended about her description, even if she hadn't asked for Yang's opinion, as she was about Yang judging the rest of her team. All of whom Pyrrha had grown fond of.

Percy meanwhile just shrugged, largely unperturbed, after all he knew he was probably a bit too serious, but that was what came from having fought in many, bloody life and death fights, and from having led friends and family members into battle, knowing as you did that some of them were going to die. Those kind of experiences changed you, they made you harder, rougher, tougher, and less willing to take shit and mess about.

That being said he doubted Yang meant any offense, even if she had probably caused some. With her having instead just run her mouth without thinking, or without realising how rude she was coming across.

Weiss however had the most vocal reaction, as she glared at Yang, both for the 'Weiss-scream' pun, and then for the description. "Hey! You don't even know me, I'm not uptight or high-strung, take that back!"

"No because you're the epitome of even tempered…" Blake unexpectedly spoke up sarcastically, her amber eyes peering out from over the top of her book at Weiss for a few moments.

"Hey now." Percy finally spoke up, glancing over at Blake for a second, before he looked to the oblivious Yang. "That's not cool Yang, you've literally only just met us, and are already making snap judgements. I'd prefer it if you didn't really, I mean you wouldn't like it if I started commenting on some of your more obvious character flaws…" Percy trailed off, his sea green eyes glinting as he did so.

The girl might not have meant offense, but he was not going to let her continue having a go at his team.

"Huh, like what?" Yang asked smugly, as if daring Percy to find any.

"Ermm Percy please don't." Ruby spoke up quietly from beside Percy, nervously looking between him and her sister. "Can't we all be friends?"

"Yeah, sure Ruby." Percy said after a few moments, before he forced a smile on his face. "But my point remains. I'd prefer it if you didn't slag off my team like that."

"Hey, okay fine. It's not like I was trying to upset anyone." Yang retorted exasperatedly, throwing her hands up as she did.

Percy nodded at that, before he looked sideways at the still fuming Weiss, and Pyrrha, who thankfully seemed to have calmed down. "How about we talk about something else huh?"

"Good plan." Ren nodded, looking over at Yang, but not reprimanding her on what she had just said.

"Yeah this conversation turning so negative…" Nora sighed out from beside him, before she cheerfully looked over at Pyrrha. "So you excited for combat class today, it's the first one of the semester?"

"Yeah it should be fun, even if it is just to see what the other students in our year are capable of." Pyrrha replied with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what weapons they all have." Ruby added on cheerfully, her silver eyes lighting up in excitement as she locked onto a conversation topic she found much more enjoyable than, and nowhere near as awkward as the one she had just been involved in.

"Of course that's what you're excited about…" Yang spoke up, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I'm not too bothered." Percy then spoke up with a shrug. "I'd much rather be out in the Emerald Forest testing my skill against more Grimm."

"What those chumps, they're easy to wallop around." Nora laughed, before she shook her head. "No it's definitely going to be more fun fighting the other students, right Blakey?!"

Blake just rolled her eyes at that, before she gave up on her book and put it down. "It will be an experience."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the group of eight were distracted from their once again light hearted conversation by a sudden cry of pain behind them.

"Ow, that hurts!" A pretty, dark haired faunus girl shouted, her voice carrying throughout the cafeteria, gaining the attention of Percy and his group along with a number of other students that were still in the cafeteria, grabbing a quick breakfast before lessons started.

Looking over to the commotion, the group immediately saw one of the first year students, Cardin Winchester, a heavily built, orange haired kid, with a bad attitude, and an apparently important father, tugging on one of the faunus girl's long, brown rabbit ears.

With Cardin and his teammates all just laughing as he tormented the faunus girl for no apparent reason, none of them seeming to care as the girl struggled to pull away and let out slight yelps of pain as the much large boy pulled her back, not letting the pink faced, and humiliated girl get away as he continued to harass her.

"What do you know, it _is_ real!" Cardin crowed enjoying the attention he was getting from his rapidly growing audience as the most of the remaining students in the cafeteria started looking over at the commotion. "Let's see what else the filthy beast has? Do you reckon she has a tail too?"

Looking over at what was going on, the group at the table soon forgot about what they were talking about before as they all saw what was happening.

With the normally calm and friendly Pyrrha scowling at the ongoing scene, the redhead looking like she was on the verge of getting up and stopping it, not that she acted on her desire.

Yang too also looked angered by the scene as she shifted in her seat, glaring at Cardin, her hands clenched into fists as her violet eyes flashed dangerously as she obviously held herself back from saying or doing anything that she might regret.

It was an action mirrored by most of the watching students, which wasn't surprising, as with Beacon being a pretty liberal school, most of the student's that went got along amicably enough with their faunas classmates, and didn't treat them any differently than they did humans.

The same though could not be said for the rest of the Kingdom, as opinion on the faunus there was a lot more split, with some being in favour of the faunus and supporters of equal rights and treatment, whilst others took against them, seeing them as nothing more than animals. It was an attitude that still lingered from the Faunus War many years ago.

Unfortunately at Beacon, despite being liberal, there was still a loud and vocal minority that disliked the faunus students, for the simple fact that they were faunus. With these few occasionally acting on this dislike of the species, with them being more than happy to show it, safe in the knowledge that they could get away with verbal abuse as long as they never took it too far.

After all the school might be generally liberal in how they dealt with faunus, but they were also an apolitical organisation and so wouldn't speak out for either side, especially with the White Fang, a violent faunus organisation, having become such a controversial group in recent times. On top of the fact that the school was mostly funded from grants from the Vale Council, the leading body of the Kingdom.

On top of which the students, although mostly fine with the faunus students, often didn't feel strongly enough about it to speak out when they saw blatant bullying or discrimination, or didn't want to draw attention to themselves. It was all very odd, especially considering the looks of distaste some were throwing the scene.

Looking around this was never more obvious to Percy than now, as whilst this harassment was going on, he looked around at those in the cafeteria, and saw that, instead of standing up and calling Cardin out on his behaviour or coming to the defence of the innocent student who was being harassed, they instead just looked on disapprovingly, or tried to ignore what was going on.

The same could be said for those sat at Percy's own table. Weiss just looked one with distaste, before she turned back to her meal and tried to ignore it. Pyrrha shook her head in disgust, her emerald eyes narrowed, but didn't look to be getting up to interfere. Ruby just looked on sadly, looking like she wanted to help, but at the same time not following through on the desire.

The other team was the same really, with Nora having fallen silent as she just stared at her stack of pancakes, not eating them, as she instead just stared, trying to ignore the ongoing bullying. Yang, seemed to be gritting her teeth in anger, but no more than that. Ren was just looking on resignedly, apparently unsurprised by this, even if he didn't look like he was about to speak up. Blake seemed the angriest of the lot as she put down her book and just glared at Cardin and his group.

None of those with Percy, like most in the cafeteria, seemed to approve of Cardin's actions, but none of them looked to be willing to stand up and call him out on them. It was disgusting really, these students were training to be Hunter's, training to be the protectors of this world, and yet when they saw injustice happening right in front of them they did nothing.

Scowling as he took all of this in, Percy looked around at those around him with an incredulous look on his face, before with a scowl he slammed his fist on his table, shocking those around him and making several of them flinch as they looked over to him, startled by the angry look on his face, even as he stood up, his hands clenched into fists.

Percy was no saint, he knew that. He was not some perfect being with no flaw, but one thing he prided himself on, was his integrity. He would not standby when someone was doing wrong, nor would he turn away when someone required help, not if it was within his power to help, or to make a difference.

Heading over to the disturbance, Percy ignored his team's confusion as he instead just balled his hands up into fists, and strode over to the leering, and sneering Cardin.

"Huh? What do you want shithead?" Cardin asked with a sneer as he looked up and saw the angry Percy, releasing the faunus girl's ear as he instead turned to face off with Percy, folding his arms in front of him as if to show off the fact that he was both taller, and physically larger than the son of Poseidon. "You fancy yourself a hero do you? Standing up for the filthy beasts, and betraying your own kind! I really don't know why they let animal loving scum like you into the school, you're little better than those animals!"

Percy tilted his head to the side as he heard the larger boy's comments, his sea green eyes trailing to Cardin's three team mates as they snickered mockingly behind the orange haired teen, pointing at Percy as if daring him to challenge their leader.

"You're a prick." Percy said simply, before without a warning he smashed his fist into Cardin's gut, putting all his anger and strength into the punch, the force and surprise of the blow catching Cardin off guard as it folded him in two. Only for Percy to grip the hair on the back of Cardin's head, shoving his head down, even as he raised his knee up, the two connecting with a sickening crunching sound.

"Ugh!" Cardin gasped out, blood flowing down his face from a clearly broken nose a she staggered backwards. Aura was no use if you weren't actively using it to shield you.

"Witty." Percy said dryly, ignoring the commotion around him as students leapt to their feet shouting in alarm, and Cardin's friends gawked on in shock.

"Now here's my rebuttal." Percy continued, before he smacked the dazed Cardin in the face again, knocking him to his knees, after which he punched him again, and again and again. Each blow landing with a horrible crunching sound, Percy's Demigodly strength, and fury breaking Cardin's jaw, nose and cheekbone, with Cardin having been knocked to the ground, nearly unconscious by the third punch.

Flexing his aching fist, Percy stepped on the downed Cardin's dazed head, grinding his skull into the floor as he did so, getting a garbled cry of pain from the no longer so arrogant boy, before he looked up at Cardin's shocked and scared teammates. "Problem?"

"Y-you can't…! W-what have you done!" A tall, skinny boy gasped out, his eyes wide as he backed away from Percy and his furious green eyed gaze.

"I've made a point." Percy replied with almost deadly calm, absentmindedly inspecting his bruised and bloodied knuckles before he turned back to Cardin's friends. "The other students in this school might be too weak and cowardly to stand up to scum like you. But I'm not. If I see any shit like this again, I will do more than beat you bloody…"

Percy left the threat hanging as he finished that, before he took his foot off of Cardin's head and turned away.

"You ok?" Percy asked the faunus girl as he began to walk off.

"I- I…" The pretty, browned haired bunny girl stuttered, before she trailed off, her brown eyes wide with fear, though not of the currently bleeding and unconscious Cardin, but instead of Percy.

"Sorry I lost my temper like that, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got pissed off when I saw how no one was doing anything." Percy sighed as he saw this reaction, running his none bloodied hand through his hair as he did so.

The girl nodded at that, but didn't look to be saying anything else as she instead just continued to stare at Percy.

"Percy Jackson!" The curt, clipped voice of Glynda Goodwitch suddenly sounded out, catching Percy's attention as he saw the stern looking blonde had entered now the hall, in time to catch the beat down, but not the bullying it would appear, and was currently looking at Percy and the battered Cardin with barely contained wrath. "You'll come with me now!"

Percy glared at her as he heard that, before he shrugged and began to follow her, ignoring the looks from his teammates, and their friends as he instead strode passed them and headed towards the waiting Glynda Goodwitch, who's green eyes were still flashing with anger, and who's mouth was little more than a thin line.

"You three, don't just stand there, take Mr Winchester to the infirmary." Glynda snapped as she looked over at Cardin's teammates before her furious gaze past over the rest of the hall. "And the rest of you, I believe you have lessons! Get to them!"

 **( - )**

 **(A few moments later)**

Walking behind Glynda with forced calm, Percy followed the still silent, yet furious, woman as she strode through the halls of Beacon, students and teachers alike darting out of her way as she headed for Ozpin's office.

It was as he was doing this that Percy began to reflect on everything that had just happened. He had completely lost it with Cardin, and he wasn't sure why either. He didn't know that faunus girl, nor did he hate Cardin or anything. The boy was a thug, and a nasty piece of work with a bad attitude, but he wasn't evil or anything.

Despite that though Percy had lashed out in fury, and had beaten Cardin to within an inch of his life, more than that though he had enjoyed unleashing that beating on Cardin. He had looked around and seen how nobody else was standing up to confront him, and that inaction had infuriated him.

Now Percy had always had a short temper he knew that, it was in his nature to be as unpredictable as the sea, with him sometimes being calm and placid, and at other times a raging maelstrom. But he had never lashed out like this before, then again he had never been in a situation like this before.

The Demigods at Camp Half Blood had been mostly harmonious, sure there was Clarisse but she was more bark than bite, and had calmed down a lot as she grew up. Camp Jupiter had been the same, with the rigid discipline and leadership of Reyna, interactions there for the most part were fine, even for the Fifth Cohort, who despite being looked down on, got by well enough. This was because they had all worked and trained together, as they had all realised that they were in this together, and that they faced a common foe and were training towards the same goal, their survival.

Here at Beacon, he had initially thought that it would be the same.

When he had first arrived he had looked around and seen all these colourful people working alongside each other, and training to become the protectors of humanity, Heroes, those that would put their lives on the line for the protection of others. Only for him to be disappointed, after all if they couldn't even stand up to some thuggish, schoolyard bully, then why in Hades were they here?!

Percy didn't have long to mull over these thoughts though as after a few more minutes of walking they made it to Ozpin's office at the top of one of Beacon's towers

The grey haired man in question sitting down behind his large desk, an untouched cup of coffee in front of him and a large scroll in his hand, one that he seemed to be watching intently.

Coming to a stop in the centre of the room, Glynda was the first to speak. "Headmaster Ozpin, I brought Jackson to you."

"Yes, I can see that." Ozpin said calmly, before he put his scroll down and looked up at Percy, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"I just witnessed him beating a fellow student to within an inch of his life, in an unprovoked atta…" Glynda began to speak, her nostrils flaring and her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Unprovoked!" Percy suddenly interrupted, his own voice raising in anger. "Cardin was humiliating and abusing another student."

"Do not interrupt me Jackson!" Glynda snapped, as she glared at him.

"Then don't misrepresent the facts!" Percy retorted, glaring back at her as he did so.

"I didn't, you were not personally provoked. In fact Cardin didn't do a thing to you as far as I could see. His actions towards the young woman in question, although wrong, had nothing to do with you. You should have left it to the staff to deal with, and not taken matters into your own hands!" Glynda snapped back at Percy irate at being questioned like this.

"Because the staff were doing such a good job, I don't think!" Percy sneered, his temper once again getting the best of him. "There were staff in that cafeteria and they didn't do a thing, they didn't say a word about Cardin abusing that girl. Well, if the powers that be fail exact justice, then it is up to others to do it!"

"The actions of my colleagues are not in question here! And you did not exact justice, what you did was retribution pure and simple!" Glynda snapped.

"Nobody is above reproach, and the fact that you're not questioning your 'colleagues' conduct, shows that you're a part of the problem. Or is humiliating and abusing faunus condoned at this school?" Percy shouted back at Glynda, his fury once again mounting.

"Of course it is not, all students at this school are dealt with equally. What is not condoned though is a fighting, let alone the brutal, sustained beating that you gave Mr Winchester!" Glynda exclaimed, her grip on her riding crop tightening and her nostrils flaring in anger as she did so. "If you had left well enough alone the situation would have been handled properly!"

"Enough." Ozpin suddenly spoke up, his voice soft, but still bringing silence as two sets of angry, green eyes landed on him.

Seeing the placid expression on Ozpin's face, Percy let out a deep breath, forcibly calming himself as he locked eyes with the seemingly calm Headmaster.

"I would like you to explain what happened in the cafeteria just now." Ozpin then continued softly, his gaze still on Percy, an expectant look on his face.

Percy frowned at that, but did as he was asked, explaining as he did just what Cardin had been doing, the inaction of those around him and what he had done to Cardin, five punches and a knee to the face.

"And you think such a reaction was warranted?" Ozpin asked calmly.

Percy narrowed his eyes at that. Cardin had been tugging on that girl's ears, humiliating her and causing her pain. The kid had deserved a kicking, but did he need to be that excessive? "I was making a point, Cardin's behaviour shouldn't be allowed, the other students around me shouldn't have just sat there and let it happened. For no one to have said even a word. That to me shows that there is something deeply wrong with your school."

"I agree that Cardin shouldn't get away with what he has done, and believe me when I say both he and his team will be punished for their actions. But you aren't the one that should be punishing your fellow students, nor should you be 'making points'. If you have a problem with a member of staff or a fellow students you should have come to either myself or Glynda. Violence is never the answer to these things." Ozpin said tiredly, skipping over the accusation that there was something wrong at Beacon as he did so.

"He says as he runs a school that trains teenagers how to fight and kill." Percy replied sarcastically.

"Yes, to fight and kill the creatures of Grimm, not each other. Disunity and infighting is the surest way to attracting the creatures of Grimm and bringing down the Kingdom." Ozpin sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he did so, no doubt it was too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this shit.

"So you think I should have just sat by and done nothing when I saw something clearly wrong going on in front of me?" Percy asked, accusatorially.

"No," Ozpin said after a few moments. "But nor should you have taken matters into your own hands, you should have reported what was happening to a member of staff and let them deal with it."

"As I said before there were members of staff present in the cafeteria and they did nothing." Percy shot back at them.

"And I will be having a word with them about their conduct." Ozpin replied simply, before he sighed yet again. "Being from outside the Four Kingdom's Percy, you will not have realised how tense things are at the moment. With the White Fang organisation growing in power, and influence, and the growing anti-faunus sentiment because of that, tensions are at an all-time high. Beacon being an apolitical institution can't be seen to be favouring the faunus students more than the human ones, nor can they be seen to be discriminating against them either. Unfortunately that puts some of my colleagues in the awkward situation of having to let certain things resolve themselves."

"You're justifying the inaction of the teachers because of politics?!" Percy asked in disgust.

"You are young Mr Jackson, and are quite new to how things are done in Vale" Ozpin exhaled once again rubbing his temples as he did so, as if to massage away an oncoming headache. "But rest assured I will be talking to my professors quite sternly about their actions, or rather their inactions, in regards to this event. However this also brings about another issue."

"Me." Percy guessed, his tone blunt.

"Yes Mr Jackson, you." Ozpin replied, his gaze once gain on Percy. "You're a very talented student, with a lot of potential."

"But?" Percy asked, expecting that there would be a 'but'.

"But you attacked a fellow student, and an unfortunately well-connected one at that, one whose father is a member of the Vale Council." Ozpin replied, his gaze solemn now. "I'm afraid I can't let your transgressions stand."

Glynda stiffened as she heard that, before she looked down at Percy, an oddly conflicted expression on her face.

"I am afraid that, although done with noble intentions, you have broken several school rules, and as such must be temporarily suspended from Beacon Academy." Ozpin sighed, clearly not too happy to be doing this, even if it was necessary. After all Beacon was a school that churned out some of the best Hunter's in the world, and for that to happen, those caught doing wrong had to be disciplined, just as Cardin himself would be once he recovered from Percy's beating. Likely with a suspension of his own, so as to reiterate Percy's 'point'.

"Save it." Percy snapped out, surprising both Ozpin and Glynda as he did so. "If this is what Beacon is really like, then you don't need to bother suspending me."

"What on Remnant are you talking about Jackson?" Glynda snapped irritably.

"Be careful Mr Jackson, there are something you can't take back." Ozpin said warningly.

"Good, because I'm leaving Beacon." Percy retorted bluntly, not thinking about it as he just let his anger guide him, locking eyes with Ozpin as he did so, and not missing the sad look of regret in them before he turned away. "I'll grab my stuff and be out of here within the hour."

Glynda flinched as she heard that, before she looked between Ozpin and Percy in concern, the anger fading from her gaze now.

"I'd wish you would reconsider." Ozpin said resignedly. "But I take it you've already made up your mind."

"Yes." Percy said abruptly, before he headed for the door. "I'm leaving Beacon and I won't be returning."

With that said Percy pulled open his door and prepared to step through it. Before he did though he paused long enough to look at the other two people in the room, both of whom were looking back at him, with saddened looks on their faces, even Glynda, whose anger had now given way to a slight amount of regret.

"Give my regards to my team," Percy said abruptly, a bit saddened that he wouldn't be able to tell them himself, what with them currently being in class, before he turned and walked away, heading for his dorm room, where he would quickly pack up all of his things, and then be out of Beacon Academy as fast as he was able.

 **( - )**

 **(A few moments later)**

Watching as the door to his office closed a loud sigh of regret left Ozpin's lips. "I do believe we've just made a terrible mistake Glynda."

"Could we not stop him?" Glynda replied quietly from where she stood.

"Not now, I believe Mr Jackson is far too stubborn and angry for that. No, I think this is it, he will be leaving Beacon and going who knows where." Ozpin replied sadly, already beginning to fear what this could lead to. After all he had not been lying when he said Percy was a skilled and talented member of the school, if anything he had been understating it, the boy had had a natural talent beyond that of even the Branwen siblings.

More than that though were the boy's other abilities and his origins. He claimed to come from outside of the Kingdoms, Ozpin could accept that considering the boy's sheer lack of knowldge. But he didn't believe that all of the boy's abilities were down to some kind of mysterious Semblance, especially when the boy had contradicted himself when he claimed he had no aura.

No, Ozpin suspected the boy of containing a power comparable to one of the four Maidens, perhaps due to him being a son of a Maiden, a genetic anomaly, one born with unique abilities that were based on magic. He wasn't, entirely certain, and had actually been looking forward to finding out from Percy himself, once he had gotten to know the boy better and earned his trust.

Now though it would seem that the opportunity had been lost to him, and all because of petty politics, the boy's own anger issues, and Cardin Winchester's prejudices.

If it were not for Beacon receiving funding from Vale in order for it to properly run, and the importance of Ozpin retaining his own influence, then he would have let Percy off with a warning, and then expelled Cardin. Not only would that have retained an immense talent at the school, but it would have been a statement, and a warning to those few students that were discriminatory to the faunus, and Ozpin wasn't naive enough to think there weren't some of those present, Cardin himself was evidence of that.

Unfortunately though Ozpin had an entire school to run and a Kingdom to protect, and that was more important than any one person, no matter how unique they were.

In fact the only solace Ozpin could get from this was that Percy did not seem the type of person who would bend to the whims of the enemy, nor did he seem the type that was easily manipulated. He could only hope that that remained the case, and that somehow, in some way, Percy Jackson could be returned to the fold.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Yep, so that just happened. So what do you think? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I have decided as I said above that I don't want to have Percy just going through the motions following the canon storyline, instead I want to have him out there in the wider world, getting into trouble and causing waves.**

 **That being said he will intersect with the main plot line quite regularly, but will be bringing significant changes in how he does so. Plus he will be exploring more of remnant, honing his abilities, learning new skills and meeting new people.**

 **On top of that his presence at Beacon has already caused some changes, it has mixed up the teams, and set several people on the right path, and truly fucked up some canon development storylines, which will in turn impact some of these characters, making them develop in different ways to how they did in canon. For better or worse.**

 **His team also will remain as important characters in the story, more so as the story progresses. I am not writing any of them off, not after having introduced and developed them, though as I said before Percy will be doing his own thing, and so will they, but they will intersect and reunite at points. I have it all planned out, and planned out in a way I am much happier with.**

 **As seriously I was on the verge of abandoning this story, as I felt I had written myself into a corner, but now I like to think I have opened up plenty more opportunities for myself.**

 **So yes, other than that I hope you all enjoyed the story and leave a comment or a review. Thanks for reading and I will catch you all later.**

 **Greed720.**

 **PS. Please check out my other stories if you have the time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey all, so we had a bit of a divisive chapter last time. For the most part though people seemed quite positive about it. So thanks for that, I really appreciate all of the support I received.**

 **So yeah anyway here is the chapter I hope you continue to enjoy and leave reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _If it were not for Beacon receiving funding from Vale in order for it to properly run, and the importance of Ozpin retaining his own influence, then he would have let Percy off with a warning, and then expelled Cardin. Not only would that have retained an immense talent at the school, but it would have been a statement, and a warning to those few students that were discriminatory to the faunus, and Ozpin wasn't naive enough to think there weren't some of those present, Cardin himself was evidence of that._

 _Unfortunately though Ozpin had an entire school to run and a Kingdom to protect, and that was more important than any one person, no matter how unique they were._

 _In fact the only solace Ozpin could get from this was that Percy did not seem the type of person who would bend to the whims of the enemy, nor did he seem the type that was easily manipulated. He could only hope that that remained the case, and that somehow, in some way, Percy Jackson could be returned to the fold._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Perhaps he had made a mistake. That was the main thought in Percy's mind as one of Beacon Academies Bullhead's dropped him off at the City of Vale's dock.

At the time of his argument with Ozpin, little more than an hour ago, he had still been pumped up with righteous indignation at the lack of action on the part of his fellow classmates and the school in general, in regards to blatant discrimination, bullying and racism against faunus student.

The sight of it had touched a nerve and he had completely lost his temper. Not that he had any regrets at all about smashing Cardin's face in, even if such a violent response was probably a little over the top, and something pre-war Percy would have been shocked by. But he was no longer as naive and innocent as he had been.

His response although violent had made a point, and by doing so he had publicly taken a stand, he had stood up and said no more. And if his action, no matter how small, had inspired even just one of the people that had been there to grow a spine and actually make a stand for the values that Beacon espoused then it was worth it.

No, he had no regrets in regards to what he had done. Nor did he entirely regret leaving Beacon Academy. After all if he had allowed himself to be suspended then he would have accepted punishment for standing up for a faunus, which would have acknowledged that he had done wrong and that he regretted what he had done. It would have mitigated the point he was trying to make.

By leaving the Academy though he was making a statement, he was making it clear that he would not accept their punishment, nor would he back down or show regret for what he had done. Or at least that was the way he hoped it would come across. He could only hope that Ozpin showed enough integrity not to spin his resignation to make it seem like Percy had been expelled for beating up Cardin. Not that he thought Ozpin would do that, even if the man did come across as pretty tricky and manipulative, if only for the fact that it would send a political message out that Beacon condoned bullying, and punished those that stood against it.

On top of that Percy was also kind of glad to get away from Beacon, as although he had liked his team, and appreciated the chance to hone his skills and have free bd and board, he had also begun to feel like he was going through the motions. Originally he had only joined Beacon as it had felt like a good idea at the time.

A month in and he had started feeling a little antsy and claustrophobic, he was a Demigod, fighting and adventuring was in his blood. He couldn't just sit around in a school. No, he was at his best when he was out there in the world, getting real life experience. He had always been at his best when he was out on a Quest, when he was out fighting and adventuring. An idyllic lifestyle was not in a Demigods nature, and it certainly wasn't in Percy's. There was a reason he had been expelled from so many schools in his youth after all.

Shaking his head at that, Percy wasn't sure of what he would do next, or what would happen. Despite that though he didn't regret losing his temper and beating the crap out of Cardin, or quitting Beacon. What he did regret though, and what he had not thought of at the time, was the impact his actions would have on his team.

Percy was the leader of Team PPWR, and one of the members of the four person squad, and despite only knowing them for just over a month, he had become very fond of the three girls, very fond indeed.

Despite that though he had not though of them back when he was arguing with Ozpin, instead he had been so wrapped up in his own anger and dare he say it pride. He hadn't considered how his actions would affect them.

Would his leaving mean that the team would be disbanded? Would they all also suffer for his recklessness? And how were they going to take his leaving? Somehow he did not see them being all that happy about it, or happy with him for the decision he had made.

What made it even worse, was that he hadn't even had the chance to speak with any of them before he had left the campus. Instead he had just had enough time to head to his dorm, grab his armour, weaponry and clothing, and scribble a brief note before he was on a Bullhead and on his way to Vale.

He could only hope that his note would suffice, that it would hopefully explain his reasoning to them about why he had done what he had, why he had reacted to Cardin like he had, and why in the end, instead of accepting his punishment, he had quit Beacon.

On top of that he had also put in his apology for how his actions will affect them. Obviously his explanation and apology would probably have gone down a lot better in person, but unfortunately they were all in lessons and he had needed to be off campus within an hour.

It was frustration and confusing, but what was done was done.

Percy sighed as he mulled these regrets over, even as he looked up and saw the Bullhead flying away, heading back to the barely visible Beacon in the distance without him.

"Well shit." Percy muttered out loud, rolling his shoulders as he looked around, his intricate bronze battle armour no doubt attracting a lot of attention from the few civilians that were out and about. "What do I do now?"

 **( - )**

 **(Back at Beacon)**

"Percy!" Pyrrha said loudly the moment she, Weiss and Ruby made it to their dorm room, the three of them practically sprinting from their combat lesson the moment it ended, not even bothering to change out of their battle gear, as they instead ran off hoping to find their errant leader.

For the three of them the last couple of hours seemed to have gone by at a snail's pace. Each one of them quietly stewing in their own thoughts about what had happened early this morning.

In fact it had been so bad that not a single one of them, even Weiss, had paid any real attention to the lesson, or even volunteered, as they instead just dwelled on their own thoughts about what had happened, and what they could, and should have done differently.

For Pyrrha she had mainly felt ashamed of what had happened. She had seen the faunus girl being bullied, and she had felt angry, and outraged over how something like that was being allowed to happen. It had gotten to the point where she herself was about to stand up and say something, only she hadn't. And that was why she was so ashamed. She hadn't done anything because she didn't want to be in the spotlight, she had come to Beacon hoping to make friends and bonds, and just to live a normal life.

She had let her own desires supersede her integrity, she had stood by and down nothing because she didn't want to stand out, or at least no more than she already did. Percy though wasn't so selfish, instead he had acted. Sure his response was violent, shockingly so actually, as she had never expected such a visceral response from her usually mellow and cheerful captain. But he had taken a stand, as a Huntersman in training should.

It was for that reason that Pyrrha both wanted to see Percy, and didn't want to. She wanted to go to him and tell him that she understood what he had done, and that although she didn't approve of the violence she fully supported his reasoning. At the same time though she felt ashamed, embarrassed by her own weakness, her own inaction.

Bursting into the room the three girls immediately saw that he wasn't present.

"Where is he?" Weiss asked, an oddly anxious note in her voice as she scanned the room, the pretty, white haired girl looking more frazzled than the other two had ever seen her before.

The reason for this was due to Weiss's own reaction to what had happened. Initially when she had seen what that dumb brute Cardin had been doing she had been disgusted, more because he and his little gang of friends were picking on an innocent girl than because the girl in question was a faunus. Cardin, she had thought, was a disgrace to Huntersmen everywhere, he was nothing like the brave men and women she had heard about growing up, those she inspired to be like.

That had been her initial thought, and initially she had been about to stand up and shout the boy down, use her words to tear him a new one and humiliate him. That was until she had realised that the other girl was a faunus of course, and what her intervention might be perceived as.

Now Weiss didn't have anything against faunus in general, sure she hated the White Fang to the point that it made her irrational, but it wasn't like a member of the White Fang was going to be at Beacon Academy was it? No, the fact the girl was a faunus did not make her lesser to a human at all, or undeserving of basic decency. However with the ongoing stand-off between the radical faunus terrorist group, the White Fang, and her own family's company the SDC, she had found herself in a tricky situation.

If Weiss has stood up and called Cardin on what he had been doing like she wanted to, she would have been seen supporting a faunus. And as a representative of the Schnee family, her actions could be seen as representing both her family and their country. If she publically stood up for a faunus, and their treatment, even as the hands of a pathetic schoolyard bully, it would have been her making a statement as a member of the Schnee, and that statement could have been interpreted and perceived in many different ways.

In the end she had been too scared act, because of her fear over what her father, Jacques Schnee, would have said, and her sister, Winter's, reaction to her brazen actions. She had allowed her own pride, and her own fear of her family to stop her from doing the right thing. She had been a coward.

Percy though hadn't, sure he did not have the same pressures as Weiss, but he had still made a stand, even if that stand was brutish. Percy had seen the girl as just that, he had seen her as an innocent girl who was being bullied. For race did not matter to him, nor did the opinions of others, instead he charged in and turned the tables on Cardin.

He had acted, even if it was reckless, he had acted whilst she had shied away.

"He's not here!" Ruby spoke up next the, youngest of the group darting into the room and looking around, her silver eyes wide as she looked over to Percy's bed. "And all of his stuff is gone too!"

Panting once she said this, the younger girl still looked around anxiously, looking for their leader, only for her gaze to fall upon a folded up piece of paper on his bedside table. Her heart racing, as just like the others she had been agonizing over the events of that morning.

Unlike the others though she didn't even come up with an excuse for why she had sat by and done nothing more than glare in disapproval. She had seen something that was wrong and she had failed to act. There was no excusing that, she could say she was young and had been too nervous to act, or too uncertain. But that excuse was a hollow one, even to her.

No, Ruby knew from the minute Percy had stood up and started beating up Cardin that she should have done the same. Maybe not to the point of physically beating the older, bigger boy unconscious, but she certainly should have said something. Instead of just watching on, unwilling to do anything, for reasons even she didn't understand.

After all Ruby had known it was wrong, as had so many of the other students present. But despite that none of them had acted, instead they had all just waited for someone else to say something, or for Cardin to get bored and leave, or for a teacher to finally stop it.

"He can't be gone." Pyrrha spoke up next, entering the room properly now, her gaze locking onto his empty cupboard and the empty armour rack.

"It looks like he left a note." Weiss said pulling herself together as she swept across the room and plucked up the piece of paper from his bedside table. After which she flicked it open and began to read, her face initially scrunching up due to his barely intelligible handwriting, something she would certainly be taking him to task about later.

Only for her face to then slacken in shock, before a gleam of some kind of emotion entered her sky blue eyes as she digested what the note said, after which she read it out for the others. All of them feeling a little numb as they heard how Percy had impulsively quit the school, none of them reacting at all as he then went on to apologise about how his actions will impact on them. Something he willingly admits he hadn't thought through at the time.

"So that's it, he's gone…?" Ruby trailed off, her soft voice pitching slightly, as she were about to begin crying at any moment.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Weiss spoke up next, her voice quiet yet filled with a frigid, ice cold anger.

"I don't know." Pyrrha muttered disconsolate, looking from the letter Weiss still held in her shaking hands, to Percy's now empty bed. "What do we do now?"

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

"What do you want fella?" The barman asked as Percy took a seat, his Celestial Bronze armour making a scraping sound as he swung his rucksack off of his back and dropped into one the ground unconcernedly, after all the only thing in there was just some clothing. The only other belongings he had other than his armour and weapons, after all he had had to hand his Scroll over to the oddly stony-faced Glynda before he left.

"A beer if you have any." Percy replied with a shrug, going for the most basic of alcoholic drinks as he honestly wasn't sure whether Remnant had similar kind of drinks to those that he was used. Though he had a feeling they might do as he had already noticed a lot of similarities between the place he had been and the place he was now.

"Ha! This is a bar isn't it?" The bartender laughed before he bent down and grabbed an ice cold bottle of some kind of Mistralian larger, popped the bottle cap off of it and shoved it over the counter to Percy.

Grabbing the cold bottle of beer Percy took a swig and looked around. Back at Beacon he had heard from Yang, in one of the few conversations they had had, about club/ bar into the city centre. Apparently the place was a little grimy, but did good drinks, and tended to be frequented by people from all walks of life. Junior's is what it was called, and apparently it was run by some wannabe gangster who amusingly enough called himself Junior.

That had been the place Percy had initially thought of going, after all he had no clue where else to go or what to do. He was still new to this world, and although he now had the basic knowledge he would need to survive, he didn't know anyone, or at least no one who was not connected with Beacon.

Which is why Junior's sounded as good a place as any to maybe get work, or at least to get an idea of what he would do next, as honestly he wasn't that keen on sticking around Vale, not when there was an entire world out there for him to explore, and people for him to meet, and monsters for him to slay.

Or at least that had been his idea when he had first set off from where the Bullhead had dropped him off. But the more he thought about it the less appetising some seedy bar in the centre of the city sounded.

This is why in the end he had stopped off at a seaside bar near to the docks instead. The place was only small, with a single smartly dressed man behind a bar which looked out to the sea, which in turn only had six stools in front of it, several of which were already being used, in spite of it only being around lunch time.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Percy stared out at the startlingly blue ocean, delighting in the refreshing sea breeze as it blew against him, soothing him and washing his concerns away.

"You look like you've had a hard day." Another voice spoke up from beside Percy, catching his attention as he tore his gaze away from the sea and looked over to the source.

"You could say that, and it's still early." Percy replied wryly as he took in the speaker.

It was a girl who was around the same age as he was, one who was a very, very attractive, almost startlingly so. She had long, thick, glossy brown hair that reached down to her waist, which she had tied into two plaits at the front, with the rest of it flowing down her back. On top of that the girl had startling, and fascinating pink eyes that seemed to sparkle with humour as she took a sip of her own drink, some kind of fruity, brightly coloured cocktail. The most noticeable thing about her though was that she was a faunus, as a pair of small, brown racoon ears protruded from the top her head, and a thick, bushy brown tail hung down from her tail bone.

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl asked kindly, taking another sip of her drink as she did so, before she turned to fully face him, her intelligent pink eyes trailing over his heavily armoured form curiously. "Sometimes it helps to vent."

Percy smiled as he heard that, before he took another sip of his beer. "Well I just left Beacon for one."

"Were you expelled?" The girl asked curiously, leaning forwards slightly in interest as she did so.

"More like I quit." Percy replied with a shrug, before he expanded on his answer when he saw the curiousity in her expressive eyes intensify. "I beat a fellow classmate unconscious when I saw him bullying a faunus girl for no other reason than the fact that she was different. The Deputy Headmistress took exception to this and took me to the headmaster. Long story short Ozpin wanted to suspend me for a few weeks for beating up a fellow student. I took exception to this and quit."

"Well damn, it really does sound like you've been having a pretty rough day." The girl exhaled, blinking in surprise, before she suddenly smiled. "But you've got to tell me, did it feel good to smack the bully around."

Percy let out a slight chuckle as he heard that.

Hearing that the girl smiled wider. "You know, speaking as a faunus myself, I think you did the right thing. A lot of other people wouldn't have done that."

"Thanks." Percy acknowledged with a smile, before his smile faded. "And you're right, there were dozens of other people in the room and none of them did a thing, they just looked on. Sure some of them looked angry, but not a single one of them made a move to stop it. I suppose that's part of the reason I acted so angrily."

"It's human nature." The girl shrugged, taking another sip of her drink as she did so, before she smiled when she saw the pointed look on Percy's face. "And faunus nature too, both species do it. Both species see evil happening and do nothing, either because they're too scared to act, or too weak, or just unwilling to stand up and be noticed. Most people just like to go with the flow, they just put their heads down and get on with it, hoping to go by unnoticed and live their little lives. It's these people, they are the ones that allow evil and prejudice to fester, and just try to ignore it."

Percy sighed as he heard that, he honestly couldn't disagree with what she was saying. Human history, at least on his world, was filled with people who just ignored the terrible things going on around them, never standing up for what is right, but instead going for what is easy. In fact change only ever happened when a brave few decided to take a stand.

"So anyway, what will you do now you've left Beacon?" The girl continued.

Percy shrugged as he heard that, he didn't know this girl but it kind of felt good to just air his grievances and his worries instead of dwelling on them. "No idea, I didn't exactly wake up this morning planning for anything like this to happen. It just kind of did and now, well now I am in a strange city with no money, no place to stay and no idea what I'm going to be doing next."

"Yeah, you're definitely having a bad day." The girl said softly, before she tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Surely you have an idea of what you want to do? I mean why did you decide to join Beacon?"

"Honestly." Percy said as he looked at the girl, who just nodded her head, before he continued. "Honestly I have no idea, it just felt like a good idea at the time. I've spent most of my life fighting, hell I've been in life and death battles since I was twelve. Fighting and combat has kind of become a part of who I am, so when Ozpin offered me the chance to join a school that trained Huntersmen and Huntswomen, one that included free bed, board and a chance for future adventure. I mean it was a pretty good offer, how could I say no?"

"So you want adventure do you?" The girl asked with a smirk, finishing off her drink now.

"I don't have anything else to do. The only people I know in the Four Kingdoms are at Beacon and aren't leaving anytime soon. I've no other friends or family. I'm a free agent." Percy shrugged, it was almost a relief just getting it all off of his chest.

"Well in that case why don't you come with me?" The girl replied with a bright, genuine smile. "I'm part of a group that fights for what is right, we're recruiting people. Why don't you come along for a while and see whether you like it?"

Percy tilted his head to the side as he heard that, his green eyes narrowing suspiciously at the offer. "And what's the name of this group?"

"The White Fang." The girl replied easily, before she smiled and turned to the barman, catching his attention with a bright smile and a wave, before requesting another drink.

"Should you really be talking about that group so openly?" Percy asked quietly, eyeing the bar man who looked entirely disinterested in their conversation as he did so.

"It's not like I'm ashamed or anything. If anything I take pride in fighting the good fight." The pink eyed girl replied cheerfully, before she gleefully took her new drink and had a sip, somehow smiling brightly at the same time. "And don't worry about the whole being human thing, if I vouch for you then you'll be fine."

Percy just blinked in confusion as he heard this. This girl had him completely stumped. "You've literally just met me, I mean Hades we don't even know one another's names."

"Well I like to think I'm a good judge of character." The girl replied easily, once again sending Percy a cheeky grin, as if she knew she was confusing him and was taking delight in that fact. "By the way what is your name?"

"Ermm Percy…" Percy replied a bemused smile on his face now.

"Well Percy, I'm Raphtalia it's nice to meet you." The now named Raphtalia said as she thrust her gloved hand forward to shake Percy's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Percy replied dryly, clasping hands with the odd and very friendly racoon faunus.

"So, do you fancy taking me up on my offer?" Raphtalia added in, releasing his hand as she instead brought her drink, yet another fruity cocktail, up to her face and had a sip.

 **( - )**

 **(In Ozpin's office at Beacon Academy)**

"So is he truly gone Glynda?" Ozpin asked calmly, his hands absent of his usual coffee mug as he instead looked solemnly at his stony faced secretary.

"He left Beacon several hours ago, he only stayed long enough to turn in his Scroll before he left." Glynda replied tightly.

Ozpin smiled sadly at this, he could see through Glynda's façade, she was upset with the way things had turned out. Her previous anger from before had turned into regret, it was something he could emphasis with, as he too was regretting the way things had turned out. It seems no matter how old you are, or how much experience you have, you can still make mistakes.

"Well there is nothing we can do now," Ozpin said, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his desk. "I can only hope we can bring him back into the fold later on, when tempers have cooled."

Glynda nodded tightly at that. "And what of his team?"

"Well they'll need a new team mate if they are to continue on at Beacon, and a new leader too." Ozpin replied, they had already lost one very promising student over this incident, the last thing he wanted was to lose three more. "I just hope the loss of Mr Jackson won't impact the team too badly, though I am sure their dynamic will take a hit. Hopefully though with the right leader, and a suitable replacement teammate they'll recover."

"I didn't think there was any other suitable candidates." Glynda asked.

"Well there was one who had… potential." Ozpin replied, reaching over for a file on his desk. "Originally I was thinking of inviting him to the initiation. However the arrival of Mr Jackson created an imbalance, which was only corrected by cutting this student from the list. Now Mr Jackson has left though, I think it might be worth giving this other boy a chance."

"What's his name?" Glynda asked bluntly.

"Jaune Arc." Ozpin replied blandly. "Obviously I would have preferred to have Percy back, but in order to keep Ms Schnee, Ms Nikos and Ms Rose at Beacon, I believe Mr Arc will suffice."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you think? I know this chapter is more of a reaction one, and one that is meant to set up what happens next, but I hope you enjoyed. There is a lot of going on at present. Plus I introduced a new character, Raphalia, I am sure some people might know where I got the idea for that from. For those that don't google it if you want to see what the character looks like.**

 **Also yes Percy does know what the White Gang is, this is why he asks whether she should be talking about it in the open.**

 **So yeah what did you all think? I hope you leave some nice long reviews and again if you have any suggestions and questions Pm and I'll happily answer, I do love to hear from my readers.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later.**

 **Greed720.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So there was a pretty mixed reaction to the last chapter, mainly due to my decision to involve the White Fang. With a lot of people cautiously excepting it, though with concerns about how it will affect the stories. That being said there were others, a few, who quite liked it and were pretty optimistic. And then there were some others who believed that the decision might have ruined my story.**

 **Well, it would appear that my decision was pretty divisive. Still I quite like the plans I have for the future, and I hope others do to. Even so I do know that everyone has different opinions, and what one person might like, is not everyone's cup of tea. Still I hope people continue to read and support the story, and review, as I do like reading them, even the critical ones, so long as they are polite and not just say 'shit fic' or that I should quit, as I tend to ignore those ones.**

 **But yeah anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _I didn't think there was any other suitable candidates." Glynda asked._

 _"_ _Well there was one who had… potential." Ozpin replied, reaching over for a file on his desk. "Originally I was thinking of inviting him to the initiation. However the arrival of Mr Jackson created an imbalance, which was only corrected by cutting this student from the list. Now Mr Jackson has left though, I think it might be worth giving this other boy a chance."_

 _"_ _What's his name?" Glynda asked bluntly._

 _"_ _Jaune Arc." Ozpin replied blandly. "Obviously I would have preferred to have Percy back, but in order to keep Ms Schnee, Ms Nikos and Ms Rose at Beacon, I believe Mr Arc will suffice."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

The White Fang, Percy had definitely heard of them before from several different people at Beacon, and most of what he had heard was not good.

Apparently at one point in time, the group had been a non-violent organisation that argued for equal treatment and Faunus rights, with it having been made up of both Faunus and some of the more liberal and outspoken human sympathisers.

The group had initially been establish not too long after the end of the Faunus Wars, coming about due to the growing dissatisfaction of Faunus on the mainland and the bad blood left over from the war.

Despite this though it had been peaceful, often protesting and leading rallies against the inequalities and discrimination of Faunus in most of the Kingdoms, with this being most prevalent in Atlas, and Vale, and less so in the small, impoverished desert like country of Vacuo and the giant, quite rural, multi-cultured country of Mistral.

Similarly the movement had also increased in size and momentum due to the growing resentment and anger of the large Faunus population that was living on Menagerie, a large island outside of the Four Kingdoms, one that was entirely controlled and run by the Faunus.

The island, although beautiful, peaceful and tropical, was also one that had only limited resources, and all but no Dust reserves which could be mined. This had thus led to the island of Menagerie becoming dependent on the other Kingdoms, in particular Atlas, for the rare and incredibly useful resource. Which was a bad situation to be in considering the ingrained prejudice in Atlas, most obvious from the way they took advantage of Faunus living there and disregarded any basic health and safety conditions and workers' rights when they sent them to work in the mines for very little pay.

Either way the movement had been formed and had started protesting and campaigning for equality and equal opportunities for the Faunus in the different Kingdoms, which for a while had started to work, even if the changes that were brought about were only slow. The non-violent methods were having an impact, they were slowly bringing about changes in society, especially in Vale, Mistral and Vacuo.

However Percy had also been told how, a couple of years ago, the White Fang had turned from non-violent protesting to terrorism, and extremism. With a new leadership having taken over, led by a strong and charismatic leader who whipped up resentment and frustration for her own ends, usurping the previous leadership by force and intimidation after which she and her commanders changed the way the group operated.

More and more the White Fang had begun lashing out in recent years, the attacks getting more obvious and becoming more harmful and publically condemned. With these attacks mainly occurring in Atlas, and targeted toward the Schnee Dust Company, one of the main perpetrators in regards to the disenfranchisement and discrimination again Faunus.

But over the last couple of months the attacks seemed to have moved over to the Vale, with minor sightings and incidents occurring in Vacuo and Mistral too.

What was worse though was that this violent movement was growing in momentum, as people had begun to take notice, and the distrust and disgust of Faunus by some had begun to turn into fear and wariness by many. This was a distinct change, even if it was not always one for the better. Instead of trying to resolve things in a peaceful manner, the organisation has decided to embrace the way some see them and use that against their enemies.

Either way Percy had heard of the group. His teammate Weiss had been distinctly opinionated about the White Fang, often going off on rants about them. Of course she herself was slightly biased in her opinion due in part to her being a Schnee, the family that most Faunus hate due to the unethical way the SDC treated their Faunus workers in terms of rights and payment, and also the unsafe way that they ran their mines general.

The SDC, form what Percy had heard from others, were apparently uncaring of things like the health and safety of the miners, or of paying them a proper wage, as they were instead entirely focused on profits to the exclusion of all else.

Pretty much they were a privately run company led by a callous and cold CEO, one which had a complete monopoly in their chosen business. For Percy this was no different than dozens of other similar companies he could name back on Earth.

That being said Percy was never the type of person to judge a person or a group based on the word of others, especially if the opinion of others was biased like Weiss, or based on fear and rumour like some of the other students of Beacon. And considering their general inaction and the way they shied away from actively defending a fellow student from a group of bullying thugs just because said student was a Faunus, well he didn't really think that much of their opinion anymore anyway.

No, instead he liked to come to his own opinion on things, after which he then would act accordingly depending on what he thought.

As such when the pretty Faunus girl, Raphtalia, offered him the chance to tag along and see what it was all about. Luring him along with the enticing offers of adventure, excitement and travelling to new and interesting places, he had just shrugged and said fuck it.

After all he had literally no other plans, he might as well go along for the ride and see what the White Fang were truly about. If they were indeed the extremist, terrorist group that he had heard about, well then he would just leave, by force if they tried to stop him. If he liked what he saw and heard though, and believed they had potential then he would stay. Not that he was a fan of mindless violence and attacks on innocence, but surgical attacks on an overwhelmingly, powerful and corrupt enemy, that he could understand. Similarly he could see that non-violent protests don't always work, especially considering the ingrained corruption in politics and the higher classes and social elite, and that sometimes, to bring about real change you had to get your hands dirty.

It was never pleasant, but Percy had grown up from the naive little boy he had once been. He knew that it was better to spill a little blood now than for a lot more to be spilt later. He had in fact done that himself back when he was fifteen and fighting against the forces of Kronos, he had bombed a cruise ship filled with not just monster but Demigods and mortals too, some of them younger than he himself was at the time.

It was not pleasant, and it left a bad taste in his mouth, but sometimes for the good of the many, the few had to get their hands bloodied. As such he knew it would be hypocritical to judge the White Fang for what they apparently did, or at least it would until he had seen them for himself.

It was as simple as that really.

That being said though he did worry a bit about what Weiss would say if she heard he had joined up with the White Fang, even if only temporarily. Nagging and shouting would probably be the best he would receive from the fierce white haired beauty, and although he may no longer go to school with her or Ruby of Pyrrha, their opinions still mattered to him, and he did still care for them.

Still they were not here now, and although he cared for them, probably more than he thought he ever would have, he was not going to live his life in fear of upsetting any of them. After all this was his life, and as such he would live it how he saw fit.

"Hey slowpoke you coming." Raphtalia suddenly called out to him from a few steps in front, her pink eyes twinkling in the semi darkness as she turned and waited for Percy to catch up, her hands on her hips as her long, dark, brunette hair was blown around by a gentle breeze.

"Yeah I'm coming, was just lost in thought is all." Percy replied with a shrug, the action causing the bag on his back to rattle a bit as he did so, the armour pieces he had in their still audibly clattering together despite him having wrapped them up.

"Oh really, what about?" Raphtalia asked nonchalantly, idly resting her hand on the pommel of the sword at her hip. Though not in a threatening way, but more in a casual, absentminded way as she tilted her head and eyed him up and down in interest.

"The future." Percy replied helpfully as he walked up so he was directly alongside her, with him noticeably standing only a few inches taller than her. "Where are we by the way?"

"Well that sounds cryptic." The pink eyed Faunus replied with a roll of her eyes and a smirk, before she answered his question. "But anyway, we're just a little bit further down the coast from the bar, in the industrial part of the port, I just took us on a scenic route to make sure no one was following us."

"Ok, and why are we here?" Percy pressed, leaning against the wall now as he gave the pretty, brown haired Faunus a flat look, ignoring her paranoia over potential followers, after all she was a member of a violent and radical organisation, one which could be illegal for all Percy knew. Honestly there was probably a good reason to her paranoia, that being said though, that made it even odder that she would approach Percy, a stranger, out of the blue like she had, and invite him along to some clandestine meeting.

"Oh didn't I say…" Replied Raphtalia in an innocent tone, before she shrugged lightly, her full lips curving upwards into a mischievous smirk. "There is a rally taking place here tonight, and we're both going. One of the groups High Commanders, Adam, is going to be there, and I want to introduce you to him."

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that. Was it normal for new 'recruits' like him to be immediately introduced to one of these High Commanders, someone whom he assumed was part of the overall White Fang leadership? There was something odd going on here, was this just because he had been to Beacon and the White Fang were drying out for real talent, or was there something else to it?

Percy had barely left Beacon since he had arrived here, his origins were still mostly clouded in mystery, even for Ozpin. He should have been a complete unknown, someone who most would not know about. Why then did this Faunus girl seem so interested in him?

That was Percy's most burning question at the moment, the way the girl looked at him and the ease with which she interacted, it both calmed him and strangely made him wary at the same time.

Before he could ask this question though, or get clarification on just what it was about him that interested the girl though, Raphtalia had forged on ahead seemingly oblivious to his thoughts.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," She began, taking her own backpack off now as she did so, before she then began to dig about in it looking for something.

A few moments later though she seemed to find what she was searching for, as with a flourish she pulled out a pair of identical, white, bone like, full face masks which looked to cover both the eyes, ears, mouth and the back of the head, ones which looked distinctly reminiscent of one of the creatures of Grimm. An Ursa Major to be exact.

"You're going to need to wear one of these, we can't have you standing out in there like a sore thumb. Be careful with it though, as that is my spare one and trust me old Sienna doesn't like it when one of her commanders lose their masks. Though to be fair to her unlike the grunts ours are all custom made, and so probably a lot more expensive than the machine manufactured ones we give the grunts." Raphtalia continued cheerfully, proffering one of the masks to Percy as she did so.

Percy nodded along to that, taking the mask from her before he suddenly paused as some of what she had just said computed. "Wait, you're one of the commanders to the White Fang?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, didn't I say." Raphtalia laughed, brushing her long, brunette locks back over her shoulders before she pulled on her own mask as she did so, the mask distorting her playful voice and fully hiding her twinkling pink eyes and radiant features from sight, hiding it all behind an intimidating Grimm like mask. "I mean I am not a High Commander likes Adam who's pretty much in charge of all of the White Fang operatives and cells in Vale and one of the leaders three lieutenants. But I am pretty high up the command all the same, maybe a single step below him."

Percy nodded at that, somewhat taken off-guard by the fact that this sweet, playful girl was such a high ranking person in the White Fang's leadership. Then again appearances could be deceptive, Percy had enough experience to know that much, after growing up in the Divine world battling monsters that could take on the form of sweet old ladies or Chihuahuas, you learned a few things.

It was for that reason that he knew that Raphtalia's seemingly pleasant and cheerful demeanour could just be a façade, one which hid a ruthless, calculating killer.

Though if he was honest with himself Percy didn't really believe that to be the case here. He was usually a pretty good judge of character, and through hard-won experience had become quite adept at picking apart peoples intentions and deceptions. Still he was not so foolish as to just dismiss all of his concerns out of hand, this just meant that he would need to keep a closer eye on the girl going forwards.

"Oh don't look so grim, I promise you we're not as bad as people like to make us out to be. Most of it is just the news trying to sensationalise things to sell papers, and the SDC and the higher ups in the different government using propaganda to disparage and weaken the cause." Raphtalia replied, waving her hand at Percy, as if attempting to literally brush aside his concerns.

"So you don't kill people then?" Percy asked, pulling on his own mask now, the odd mask fitting quite snugly around his head as he closed it up, stretching his head this way and that to get used to it as he did so. It didn't limit his vision as much as he thought it would, though he couldn't' say he liked it that much either, it just felt a little too stifling, especially since he was used to fighting with his face open to the air.

"Well I didn't say that did I?" Raphtalia replied, shaking her head in amusement now. "You can't be this naive Percy, just because someone kills doesn't necessarily mean someone it a bad person, not if they are doing it for a reason. Similarly just because someone refrains from killing due to their own sense of morality doesn't mean that they're necessarily good or well intentioned. The world we live in is one of shades of grey, remember that Percy, and stop being so judgy."

"I wasn't being judgy." Percy shot back, his hand raised in defences as he seemingly struck a nerve, though it was hard to tell considering the mask covered the girl's face and muffled the tone of her voice.

"Weren't you? We're fighting an ongoing war for equality here Percy, against the deep-seated bigotry in the Kingdoms, and against wealthy, incredibly powerful organisations and military groups that currently benefit from the ingrained prejudice. Of course there will be casualties, on both sides of the conflict, some deserving and some innocent and accidental." Raphtalia replied, the passion in her voice evident even through her mask.

"So yes there are some member of the White Fang who have joined for the wrong reason, some because they want to exercise their hate and frustration at the world, and others just because they like violence. But the majority of us are fighting because we believe it is necessary. We're fighting for what we believe is right!"

"Does that mean that there isn't occasional death, or collateral damage and destruction? No, but what I am saying is that we don't actively target innocent people or civilians. Instead we target the SDC and the higher ups, those that knowingly abuse our kind for profit. That and corrupt politicians and institutions that knowingly and callously discriminate against us, and poisons society against my kind. Still despite that we are under a directive to only kill if we ourselves are threatened with death, like for like you know."

Percy didn't reply to that, after all what could he say? He could argue that innocents have died or been killed because of the White Fang's actions? But wasn't that also true for the other side, weren't Faunus starving and homeless on the streets due to lack of opportunities and discrimination, or dying in the Dust mines due to unsafe conditions?

This problem between the White Fang and the SDC and Atlas military was far more complex than just saying one side was right and the other was wrong. There were layers and history to the conflict, and errors and atrocities committed on both sides. Percy at present was far too unknowledgeable to come to a conclusion yet, Raphtalia had been right earlier, he had been judging without knowing all the facts.

"I'm sorry," Percy spoke up after a few moments of silence between the two, "I should have thought before I spoke."

"It's fine." Raphtalia replied easily, already waving his concerns away. "I took no offence personally, I know you're not the type of person who would just judge in an instant and act like an absolute wanker about it too. No, I just wanted to make the point now before you see Adam, as he is far more sensitive than me, and far less forgiving."

"Well that sounds ominous." Percy replied dryly, getting a slight laugh out of the girl as she did so.

"Oh he's fine, he's a little angsty and edgy but he means well. That being said his personality flaws aside, he is still pretty tough, one of the strongest in the White Fang even. Not that that should be a problem for you though, I mean you're no stranger to fighting are you..." Raphtalia stated, bumping Percy's shoulder with her own in a friendly manner.

"And what makes you think that?" Percy questioned quickly, narrowing his eyes as he once again got a strange vibe from the girl.

"Well being a Beacon student you must know about Semblances right?" Raphtalia replied easily, before she continued when she saw him nod slowly. "Well I've got a rather unique one, I won't go into it now, but it's a damn useful one. Maybe not in direct combat like some Semblances are, but in other ways. But anyway it allows me to be pretty spot on when it comes to judging people"

"You're being purposefully cryptic now aren't you?" Percy replied, with a sigh, intrigued by just what her ability was and how it related to him. It was definitely something he would be asking her about later, or at least he would once he had gotten to know her properly.

"Absolutely." She nodded cheerfully, her hand resting on her cocked hip. "But seriously though, just be yourself and be nice and the two of you will get along fine. Now come on, I don't want to be late, otherwise Adam will whinge and whine at me again in his surly 'I'm the boss' kind of way."

"Right." Percy nodded, his lips curving upwards in amusement again, before he gestured for her to go ahead. "Lead the way then."

 **( - )**

 **(At Beacon)**

There was a nervous expression Jaune Arc's face as he walked into Professor Ozpin's office, his hands twitching as he did so, with him being unable to decide whether he should stick them in his pockets, fold them behind his back or just let them hang limp at his side. It was a silly thing for him to be thinking about at the moment, but he was pretty anxious.

Honestly the blonde haired, blue eyed teenager didn't know really know the exact reason for why he had summoned here, but he doubted it was anything good. Especially since his application to join Beacon Academy as a first year had been rejected more than a month ago, with him having stayed in Vale over that last month or so, working in a café to make ends meet, all whilst building up the courage to go back home and admit to his parents how he failed.

So no, he didn't know the precise reason for being summoned here, nor why the Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch of all people had visited him personally to ensure he did indeed come.

That being said he did have an inkling, a fear even that it might possibly be due to him having faked his transcripts in his original application to Beacon. Why that would be a problem now, a month after the fact and when he had already been rejected from the academy, he didn't know, but that was really the only reason he could think of for being summoned to see Headmaster Ozpin like this.

"Ah Mr Arc." Ozpin said softly, looking up from his Scroll as he did so, before sending him a piercing look, his grey eyes locking on Jaune's blue, nearly making the teen flinch at the intensity of his analysing gaze. "I am glad to see you heeded my summons."

"Ermm, yes…, I mean yes sir. Though I am not sure why?" Jaune replied shakily, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he felt Ozpin's all too knowing eyes boring into him.

"Why?" Ozpin asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee as he did before fixing Jaune with a stern look. "It's because I want to offer you a position at Beacon."

"Wha…" Jaune stuttered out in response, his gaze flicking from the still stoic looking Ozpin to the disgruntled looking Glynda in the corner, whose green eyes were also locked on him, with her gaze seeming to be judging him and finding him wanting. "I-I don't understand?"

"Well there has been an incident of sorts at the school this week, one which has led to one of the school's more promising students to leave this establishment, perhaps permanently." Ozpin began, his stoic expression giving way to a disappointed frown now, before he coughed to himself and pressed on. "It was both disappointing and disheartening as you may imagine, but all the same it has now opened up a place a Beacon Academy, and as one of the frontrunners I decided I would offer you a chance to take young Mr Jackson's place in his team, though not as leader I might add, but as a subordinate to the new leader of the team, Ms Nikos."

"B-but…" Jaune began, completely taken aback now. He was being given the opportunity he had dreamed of, though in his dreams he had not been a fill-in or a replacement. Still it was an opportunity for greater things, one he had thought he had missed out on, and would never have again.

"That being said I have asked Glynda to get you up to speed. For one, entertaining though your false transcripts were, she will need to get you to at least a competent level. Which will of course start with unlocking your Aura and teaching the basics that all Hunter's need to know." Ozpin continued, ignoring the sour disapproving look he received from Glynda as he did so.

"W-wait you knew, about my transcript I mean?" Asked Jaune suddenly very confused.

"Of course Mr Arc, it is standard policy to review a prospective student's transcripts and get references. That being said there are exceptions to that rule, some are allowed to join without references or transcripts if they have a certain measure of potential, Percy Jackson the student you're to replace is one example of that, and there are still others too, some of whom are still at Beacon Academy as we speak." Ozpin nodded, his grey eyes locked on Jaune. "So yes although I did know, I am prepared to give you a chance to make something of yourself. It will be hard, and it will be gruelling and tiresome, but truly I believe that with enough effort and the right amount of training, you would make an admirable Huntsman one day. So what do you say?"

"Ermm, y-yes sir!" Jaune got out, still completely off kilter, "I will sir! I want to be given that chance!"

"Good, then go back your apartment, pack your bags, quit your job and then return to Beacon tomorrow, and then from there your training and remedial lessons can begin." Ozpin nodded decisively, dismissing Jaune as he did so. Which was something the blonde seemed to clock onto as he thanked Ozpin profusely and then rushed out of the door to the office.

Moments after he did so though, a loud sniff rang out in the quiet room.

"You do not approve Glynda." Ozpin stated, not even to looking at the woman as he already knew the answer.

"The boy is completely unsuitable, he lacks any skill or discernible talent. I know I tend to trust your judgement in matters like these Ozpin, deferring to your experience. But in the case of Mr Arc I feel I must speak up, the boy does not even have a scrap of Mr Jackson's talent, nor an ounce of his potential." Glynda spoke out harshly.

"I do see your point." The older man acknowledged with a sigh. "But Mr Jackson is no longer here, he has left. For that reason we must now make the best of a bad situation, and Mr Arc although lacking when compared to Mr Jackson has still got potential. He will be a good stand-in, or placeholder I suppose, for Team PPWR."

"They won't accept him r appreciate Jackson being replaced, you know that don't. Ms Nikos and Ms Schnee were both obviously very attached to My Jackson, the same, I don't think either of them will be pleased with this 'replacement'. Ms Rose, again was attached to her leader, but might be more accepting, but even so as a whole I fear he will not be able to properly settle in." Glynda pressed on, voicing her very real concerns that Jaune, as a newcomer, would not fit into Percy's old team, he lacked any of the chemistry, or the history, that the original Team PPWR had built during and since the initiation.

"Most likely he will not, but he will fill the roster and mean that Ms Rose, Ms Nikos and Ms Schnee will remain at Beacon. Furthermore Jaune's presence will handicap them for the moment, forcing them to work harder and push themselves to their limits and beyond to compensate, at least until he is somewhat adequate. Although not entirely what I had hoped for, this will at least hopefully push the three of them towards reaching their true potential. On top of which I am still hopeful that Percy will on day return to Beacon Academy and re-join his team." Ozpin replied, folding his hands in front of him on his desk as he did so.

"So you're still playing your games I see?" Glynda asked shrewdly, her lips practically disappearing into a thin line and her eyes narrowing. "People are not like your chess pieces Ozpin, if you play your games and try to manipulate them they will lash out. What happened with Raven should be evidence enough of that."

The expression on Ozpin's face turned colder as he heard that. "I am not 'playing my games' as you call it Glynda, I am merely trying to make the best out of a bad situation, and am looking ahead to the future. You know as well as I that the students of this Academy must be the best that they can be, they must be ready and prepared for what is to come."

Glynda sniffed at that, her disbelieve obvious in the cold look she sent the Headmaster before she strode out. "I will go and inform Team PPWR of their new member, and will start drawing out a training regime for Mr Arc. Like you said it will take a long time and a lot of effort to get him on track, I mean really Ozpin, he hasn't even had his Aura unlocked yet!"

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin acknowledged, his words still slightly more clipped than they usually were as the blonde strode out of his office, leaving the venerable Headmaster alone with his thoughts.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

The warehouse Raphtalia ended up taking him to, was quite loud and crowded when Percy made to enter it, with it being filled with a large group of people, each of them having one or two animal features, be they tails, horns, animal like ears or even in the case of some sets of wings.

Looking around he could see that there seemed to be male and female Faunus of all kinds in the large, cavernous room, most of them dressed in casual civilian clothing, though noticeably they were also all wearing similar looking Grimm like half masks which only covered their eyes and foreheads.

These masks must have been the ones Raphtalia had mentioned were mass produced for the 'grunts'.

Entering the warehouse properly, Raphtalia quickly bypassed a pair of burly looking Faunus, one of which had curled, ram like horns, whilst the other had small, dainty cat like ears on his head, with both of them also wearing masks and similar white and black outfits with the symbol of the White Fang on the right breast. The symbol itself being some kind of red coloured snarling animal with three red claw marks running through it.

The moment they saw Raphtalia the two Faunus seemed to stand straighter, after which they moved to let her and Percy inside, neither of them bothering to ask for a password or anything as they just let the two of them in. Both of them then entering the room and staying to the side, skirting the edges of the room and heading for what looked like a stage at the far end.

Raphtalia didn't say a word as she led the way to the side of the stage and up some stairs, the two of them moving passed another two, armed and hulking guards, once again without challenge. With Percy also not speaking as he instead took in his surroundings, the number of people that had turned up, and the number of armed and uniformed members of the White Fang he could see around the place.

Finally though, after several minutes of silence the two of them came to a stop, the pink eyed girl pushing open a door in front of her before she stepped inside, gesturing for Percy to follow as she did so.

Frowning behind his mask at this, Percy slipped his right hand into the pocket of his jeans, grasping Anaklumous tightly in his hand, readying himself to pull it out at any moment as he bypassed the third set of guards at the door and followed Raphtalia in.

"Percy I want you to meet Adam Taurus, the High Commander of the Valean branch of the White Fang. Adam this is Percy!" Raphtalia announced as she gestured between the masked and cautious looking Percy behind her, and the slim, masked, red haired man in front of her. The man in question looking to be in his early twenties, with a lean build, a red and black themed outfit, a pair of curved bull like horns jutting from his forehead and a sheathed sword at his waist.

"Sup…" Percy said for want of anything else to say, nodding to the man as he stood up from the table and looked curiously over to both Percy and Raphtalia.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? This was slightly a build up chapter, as well as a development chapter, but it has still set up what should be two very interesting interactions for next chapter. Percy and Adam for one, that should be an interesting clash of personalities and ideals. Then Team PPWR and Jaune, as people noted without the initial chemistry things won't go the same way in canon, no I've got other routes plotted out for the characters in Beacon, and going forward.**

 **On top of that we get to see more form my OC Raphtalia, and for those who noticed yet she was initially based on a character form Rising of the Shield Hero, google it if you want to see what she looks like. I know some people don't like OC's but I personally do, after all what's the point in fanfiction if you can't' add in your own flare, characters and plot line. Within reason of course, there has to be a balance to these things.**

 **So yep other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Do you reckon Percy could talk with fish like/ horse like Grimm? Just for the sake of interest.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Greed720.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Moonlight, sorry about it being a bit delayed but I was inundated with more negative comments and messages on the last couple of chapters than I'm used to, nothing rude, aggressive or threatening I hasten to say, but which still honestly kind of put me off for a while, or at least gave me less inclination to get back to this story. Still there were quite a few positive ones that seemed to have faith that I knew what I was doing, or that trusted me enough to stick it out to see what happens next.**

 **On that note here I am with the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Frowning behind his mask at this, Percy slipped his right hand into the pocket of his jeans, grasping Anaklumous tightly in his hand, readying himself to pull it out at any moment as he bypassed the third set of guards at the door and followed Raphtalia in._

 _"_ _Percy I want you to meet Adam Taurus, the High Commander of the Valean branch of the White Fang. Adam this is Percy!" Raphtalia announced as she gestured between the masked and cautious looking Percy behind her, and the slim, masked, red haired man in front of her. The man in question looking to be in his early twenties, with a lean build, a red and black themed outfit, a pair of curved bull like horns jutting from his forehead and a sheathed sword at his waist._

 _"_ _Sup…" Percy said for want of anything else to say, nodding to the man as he stood up from the table and looked curiously over to both Percy and Raphtalia._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 12**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

"Raphtalia," Adam Taurus said quietly, his eyes narrowing behind the visor like Grimm mask that covered the High Commanders eyes, as as he eyed both his lithe, brunette subordinate, and the unfamiliar man at her side.

The man in question was tall, not quite as tall as Adam himself, but only a couple of inches off at most.

Noticeably though the man was a lot bulkier than him, his shoulders were noticeably broad and heavily built, and his arms were thick and corded with muscle, and more importantly littered with scar. This man had the build of a fighter, and not just a show fighter. No, he looked like a warrior, someone who had seen true, life and death combat. The kind of man who had seen some much fighting and war that it had become a part of him.

Adam liked that.

Looking the man up and down, Adam tried to look for the tell-tale sign of a faunus, looking for any animalistic features that couldn't be hidden by his mask, such as a tail, or claws, or horns, or ears, or scales, or even wings, or some mixture of those, as he knew in some case, like with Raphtalia herself, a faunus could exhibit several of these features.

Strangely though he could see none.

Adam's lips curled upwards as he noticed this, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. He may not have the extremely heightened senses that some of his kin were gifted with, but his senses were still far beyond those of a human.

Oddly though this man Raphtalia brought with her didn't have the animalistic smell of a faunus, nor did he have the stench of humanity on him, or at least no more than anyone who spent time in heavily populated human areas. Instead, he smelt of the sea.

"Who is this?" Adam continued, his tone hardening as his right hand rested on the hilt of his sword. There was something off with this man, something that was beginning to put him on edge. It made him feel wary and uncomfortable, this man was an unknown, and he hated unknowns.

"Percy." Raphtalia replied cheerfully, seemingly unbothered by Adam's tense reaction, or by the way the White Fang guards around him all tensed up as they picked up on their boss's discomfort, their own hands moving to their weapons the moment they saw Adam grip his sword's hilt.

"And why have you brought him, a stranger, here?" Adam replied, with forced calm, his gaze shifting from Raphtalia and Percy as he did so.

"You!" Adam then snapped at Percy, before Raphtalia could say a word. "Take off that mask! You've not proven yourself worthy to wear a commander's mask! So take it off, and show me your face!"

Percy tilted his head to the side as he heard that, his right hand gripping Anaklumous even tighter now as he eyed his 'host' cautiously. This was not exactly a warm welcome, not when he could hear the barely controlled hostility and suspicion in this Adam's voice.

Then again, considering what he had heard about the White Fang from Weiss, maybe this wasn't such a surprise. He might have decided that he would make up his own mind on the group, but that didn't mean he would discount what his old teammate had said out of hand, nor would he fully trust what Raphtalia had told him either, or at least not without a healthy amount of scepticism.

Already Percy was starting to feel foolish for coming here. After all, he had known Raphtalia for barely a few hours and already he had allowed her to convince him to come to an illegal rally, in order to meet up with a High Commander of the violent, and controversial White Fang.

In hindsight, he felt like he had been a bit of an idiot.

Then again his life had gone through several radical shifts in a very small amount of time.

First off he had been trapped in Tartarus for a long, torturous time, and then he had found himself embroiled in a brutal and prolonged war against a Primordial Goddess. After which he had somehow found himself thrust from all he knew and loved, and into an entire new, and unfamiliar world.

From there he had joined Beacon Academy, and had, for a few weeks at least, found some semblance of happiness and stability, as he had found himself place to live, and a team to bond and grow with. Only for all of that to be taken away as he lost his temper, and then let his pride get the best of him. With this having led to him being cast out, or rather self-exiling himself, into the unfamiliar world, alone, penniless, and purposeless.

Thinking back on it, was it any wonder he had allowed himself to be enticed by a pretty, friendly girl who approached him, and offered him opportunity to once again have a purpose, a chance for adventure, and excitement, and more than that a chance to fight for cause, one which involved fighting for equality and the betterment of an entire race.

It had all sounded so grand at the time. Raphtalia was certainly good at selling the White Fang, and had even offered him a chance to come along to a rally and meet one of the leaders before he signed up, which in turn would allow him to come to his own conclusions.

But now, as he stood before one of their leaders, he began to have doubts. He felt like he had rushed into all of this. He had thrown caution to the wind, and right now, as he faced this Adam Taurus, he knew for a fact that he had not thought things through properly.

Still he was here now, and that meant that he had to make best of the situation.

With that in mind he hooked a finger under his mask and pulled it off. His right hand resting down by his side now, his sword which was still currently in pen form, held at the ready, just in case.

"Happy?" Percy asked dryly, his green eyes gleaming with challenge as he stared Adam down. He would not allow himself to be intimidated, or cowed.

"You're human." Adam hissed in response, half drawing his blade now, revealing the sharpened, crimson blade. ]

With the rest of the faunus in the room all drawing their own weapons, save for Raphtalia who just stood off to one side, observing everything with no discernible reaction due to the mask that still covered her face.

"Of sorts." Percy replied glibly, shifting his pen into the form of a sword much to the surprise of some of the guards, even as Adam fully withdrew his blade now and rested the tip gently on the ground. With the other half a dozen faunas in the room, pulling out an array of swords, axes and guns, all of which they held at the ready, just in case a fight started. "Why, what are you? Some kind of bull faunus or something?"

Raising his sword and pointing it at Percy, Adam didn't respond to the Demigod. Instead his head shifted to the still calm Raphtalia.

"You brought a human here! Why?" Adam growled, his tone tinged with barely controlled fury.

"Why not? I found him and saw the worth of his soul. He could be a great asset for the White Fang!" Raphtalia shrugged easily, unsheathing her own weapon now, a long, straight bladed, hand and half sword with a jewelled pommel. The silvery blade glinting in the light of the room, as she twirled it in her hand before allowing it to rest at her side. "Now, can we all calm down and talk about this civilly?"

"You want us to be civil with some human?" Adam snarled, spinning his sword in his hand as he did so, as if to try and intimidate Percy, before he stepped forward and held it at his side.

Seeing this Percy raised his own sword into an on guard positon, his eyes narrowing as he began to draw upon his Demigod abilities. The earth around him starting to tremble minutely, causing ripples to form on surface of a nearby glass of water.

"Yes," Raphtalia said again, her pink eyes narrowing as she looked between the tense Percy and Adam, dismissing the rest of the faunus guard's as negligible. After all in the grand scheme of things they were merely grunts and foot soldiers.

Raphtalia knew this for a fact, after all her Semblance allowed her to see a person's soul, and thus a person's power and potential.

That wasn't to say she knew everything about that person from just a look, or even what that person's Semblance was, she could analyse what she could see and feel and make an educated guess, but that it would only ever be a guess, and would likely be wrong more than it would be right.

But what it did do though, was allow her to deduce how much raw power a person had in terms of aura, and their current level of aura. With the brighter the soul, relating to the amount of aura that person had at that time, and the intensity of the colour that made up the soul, relating to how much aura they would have at their prime.

On top of that she could also infer what a person's personality would be like from the colour, brightness, and nature of their soul, and from the feelings she could sense when she analysed their soul.

Using this, and the fact that a person's soul was directly linked to their Semblance and aura, was also how she picked out good recruits for the White Fang, whilst also sieving out those untrustworthy or too weak.

It was for that reason that she knew the grunts were nothing special, they were cannon fodder, good for intimidation purposes and fighting other grunts, but lacking in any true skill or power. They would certainly never measure up to a fully trained Huntersman, or even a trainee for that matter.

Then again her experience in the White Fang already told her that much. The lack of opportunities given to faunus often meant that not many of them got the opportunity to go to combat schools or train to be Hunters, especially compared to humans.

This in turn meant that there were fewer faunus with the skills of a Hunter out there to recruit, which meant the White Fang had to rely on unskilled foot soldiers instead as the core of their organisation.

This wasn't necessarily bad as they had passion for the cause, and the commitment to do what was necessary. However, it was bad in that they weren't on the same level as the Kingdom's respective military's, and nowhere near the level of trained Huntersmen and Huntswomen. Which meant the White Fang would always be at a disadvantage if they got involved in any direct confrontation.

It was for this reason that she was often put in charge of recruiting people to the White Fang, as her Semblance made it so she could pick out the gems from the riffraff, that and because of the fact that she was far more approachable and charismatic than Adam, or any of the other commanders for that matter. Many of whom, she knew, could be called zealots in how passionate they were about the cause, which likewise knew would put some people off.

It was actually whilst she was doing one of her recruitment runs that she had originally picked Percy out in the bar, and thus attempted to recruit him, despite him being a human, maybe?

After all, Percy's soul had easily stood out it the crowd, as it was something special, in fact she would say it was unique.

As, where most souls had a single colour, such as Adam's whose soul glowed a burning, vibrant crimson. Percy's was dual coloured, a bright, shining gold and an intense, dazzling green, both of which had been merged together, so much so that she couldn't see where one colour began and the other ended.

This was something Raphtalia had never seen before in her life.

Hell, she didn't even know what a dual coloured soul meant. Did it mean he had two Semblances, which before now was thought impossible? Or did it mean he had two souls trapped inside a single body both of which were fighting for control, and was such a thing even possible? She only got the idea as she had read a fiction book about just such a thing.

But honestly, Raphtalia didn't know.

What she did know however was that his soul was so bright and so powerful that it dwarfed Adam's, in fact she had never seen it's like before. Not even Sienna's soul had shined so brightly or so intensely.

On top of that was the feeling she got from looking at Percy's soul. Unpredictable, ferocious and furious, yet also kind, loyal and gentle, and above all sad and lonely. The vibes she got from him were just as weird as everything else about him. How could one be both gentle and ferocious?

That being said, one thing she had inferred from viewing Percy's soul, something that stood out most of all, was that he was incredibly dangerous and ruthless to those who he considered his enemies. Yet kind, and loyal to a fault, to those who were his friends and allies.

Growling slightly, Adam looked between the armed Percy and Raphtalia once more, before with a grunt he sheathed his sword. "Do you vouch for him?"

"I do." Raphtalia replied, sheathing her own sword now. Though she noticed that the tension in the room had not abated. "Just as I vouched for the White Fang when talking to Percy. I asked him here as I wanted him to meet you, and to see that the rumours spread about us are not entirely true!"

Adam grunted again at that, before he gestured for his guards to stand down. This was not the first time the White Fang had dealt with humans.

Hell, he had just entered into a secret alliance with a human at the moment, a manipulative, dangerous woman called, Cinder Fall, and her own small, but powerful group. Including two deadly assassins, Emerald and Mercury, both of whom, despite being lippy, he knew were strong. As well as the aggravating, arrogant thief Torchwick, and his little bodyguard, Neo.

Yes, if he could deal with a smug, self-absorbed, self-important narcissist like Roman Touchwick. Then he could at least give this Percy a chance, especially since Raphtalia vouched for him. That and he knew the younger faunus girl well enough to trust her when she personally brought a recruit to his or Sienna's attention.

"Hn, well I wouldn't say all the rumours are untrue. We do kill humans, and we do kidnap humans, and we does blow up buildings, rob dust trains and do all we can to destabilise the corrupt companies that run the Kingdoms! And I personally take pleasure in doing these things, especially when it comes to killing humans!" Adam replied, his lips curling up into a cruel smile as he gazed at Percy. "Does that bother you human?!"

Just because he agreed to talk to this human, didn't mean he would be playing nice or pulling any punches.

Raphtalia pulled her mask off as she heard that, rolling her pink eyes as she did so. Adam was being deliberately antagonistic, she should have seen this coming.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Percy replied bluntly, stepping forwards as he did so and squaring off with Adam. Already he could feel his temper flaring, he didn't like the way the faunus were treated, that was true. But in no way would he condone random acts of murder and destruction! Percy knew war, he knew that sometimes you had to be ruthless and that sometimes you had to sacrifice your own morals for the good of the many.

Hell, he had blown up an entire cruise liner and killed children, literal children, just because they had chosen the wrong side. On top of that he had cut down his fellow Demigods in battle, both during the war against the Titans and the war against the Giants and Gaia, and these Demigods were not just teenagers some of whom were younger than him, they were his cousins, his nephews, his nieces.

Percy had done monstrous things. That much he knew. But he had done them because he had too.

He had committed these acts in order to save millions, if not billions of lives. After all, had Kronos won then the world as they knew it would have been turned upside down, and humanity would have found themselves under the yoke of the Titans and their monstrous armies. Similarly had Gaia won then she would have wiped all life from the planet and then started it anew, she would have committed genocide on a global scale!

So yes, Percy had done terrible, heinous things, some of which he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he had had a solid reason, and even now felt great shame and grief over what he had been forced to do.

This Adam though, he had just admitted to enjoying killing. That Percy would never condone. It was one thing to take lives if you were fighting for a cause, if you hated what you were doing but did it anyway as you know it would save lives and make the world a better place. But to actually cause carnage and enjoy it!

"You think you're a big man because you kill people? You think that makes you some badass?" Percy asked, getting right up in the smirking bull faunus's face now. Ignoring how the man's guards all tensed and gripped their weapons tighter.

He was letting this man get under his skin, Percy knew that.

Then again it was quite easy to rub Percy the wrong way nowadays. He was still only a teenager after all, one who was in a strange, alien place, surrounded by strange people.

Suffice to say he was still out of sorts, even now, all these weeks after he had arrived.

"Percy!" Raphtalia said beseechingly, her pink eyes widening as she saw his aura flare and felt the ground beneath her tremble.

"Leave it Raphtalia. You brought him along because you wanted him to see what we were all about didn't you? Well this is me telling him! This isn't some social club that just anyone can join, we're fighting for a cause! We're fighting against the humans for the rights of our people! You think this 'human' can join up and be of use, fine! But I'm going to tell him how it is, and what will be expected of him!" Adam snapped back, moving forwards himself so he and Percy were almost butting heads.

From this close he could feel the younger man's hot breath, and see the look in his eyes. It was a look of barely contained anger and wrath. One that Adam knew well, only unlike this boy his was an anger and wrath born from experience, and from pain and suffering. His anger and wrath was righteous, born from the suffering of countless generations of his brethren. Something this human would never understand!

"I brought him here so that he could meet with you and hear about how the White Fang is not as bad as the media portrays us! If I had known you would start acting like a psycho I wouldn't have brought him!" Raphtalia shot back, her calm facade cracking now, as a flash of irritation appeared on her face. "I told Percy that we aren't blood thirsty murderers and terrorists, and that we are merely average men and women fighting against oppression, standing up when no one else will!"

"As if this human would have believed that, even coming from you!" Adam snarled, using the word 'human' as if it was the worst possible insult that he could think of. "Now shut up and stay out of this!"

Raphtalia glared as she heard that, but still did as her superior had bid, not that that stopped her from gripping the hilt of her sword. Her pink eyes moving between Percy and Adam warily as she saw both of their aura's surging and felt their anger rolling off of them in waves.

"So what were you saying human? Do I think I am big man because I kill people? Well I think that's pretty obvious isn't it?" Adam sneered, glaring at Percy as he did so. "I am proud of what I have done, and I take pleasure in my work! More than that, I don't care how far I go, or what I have to do! If it means putting the humans in their places under the heel of the faunus then I don't care!"

"Oh so you're some faunus supremacist, is that it?!" Percy snarled, shoving Adam back now, Anaklumous once again in hand, even as Adam withdrew his red blade, his grin borderline maniacal. "You're no better than the SDC and those you purport to stand against!"

Those words wiped the smile off of Adam's face.

"You know nothing human! I am better than the scum at the SDC and the Schnee's will ever be!" Adam growled, his white teeth grinding together now.

"You don't even see your own hypocrisy do you?" Percy muttered, shaking his head as he realised just how much of a fanatic this Adam was. What was it Raphtalia had said, 'he's a little angsty and edgy but he means well'?

This guy was beyond angsty and edgy, he was fucking insane. More than that he was a violent sociopath, one that believed what he was doing was right.

That from Percy's experience was the worst thing he could possibly be.

Percy had met someone like this Adam before, a kid called, Octavian. He too had thought that he was doing the right thing, he had acted to empower himself and extend his own influence and prestige, but he had done so in the belief that by making himself more powerful, that he would also be making the rest of New Rome powerful. He had even gone so far as to ally with monsters, all in the belief that what he was doing was saving the world.

He had been wrong, and because of his arrogance, and his selfish idiocy he had caused the deaths of dozens upon dozens of Demigods and had almost brought about the end of Olympus.

Percy was getting the same vibes from this Adam now. This was a guy on the edge, one who had gained power through his own strength, charisma and passion for the cause. Only now he was in a positon of authority, he had begun to corrupt the very cause he fought for.

Looking around Percy could see that he was the only one who could apparently see this. See that Adam was not some mighty leader, but that he was instead a tyrant, a monster, in the making.

With that in mind Percy glanced over at Raphtalia. She claimed to have a Semblance that made her a good judge of character. Yet somehow she was not able to see what Adam was becoming, if not what he already was. Was this due to her own bias blinding her from seeing the truth, or maybe it was because she was as warped as Adam was?

She didn't come across as a bloodthirsty killer. In fact she came across as very pleasant and reasonable, and as someone who truly believed in what she was fighting for. Not faunus supremacy, but equality, equal treatment and equal opportunities for all, regardless of race.

To Percy, Raphtalia had seemed genuine, and that was why he accompanied her here, and why he had been willing to sit down and listen to just what the White Fang stood for. In fact he had almost become excited at the thought of joining this group, after all they had a noble reason to fight, and a grand objective to fulfil. They had adventure and excitement on a daily basis, and they did so all in the name of a just and righteous cause.

Now though, now he had had second thoughts.

The moment he started speaking to, Adam, the picture Raphtalia had woven for him, had begun to fall away. The White Fang might have once had a purpose, and might once have stood for something noble. But if Adam was a representation of those in charge of the new, more 'pro-active', and violent White Fang. Then Percy wanted no part in it.

"Hypocrisy?" Adam hissed, "What do you know about me? About any of us?"

"I know that the White Fang was first created to strive for equality between humans and faunus, and to end to the tension and animosity of old! I know that the White Fang once stood for something, and that they had slowly begun to make progress!" Percy replied loudly, standing up straighter now as he latched onto what he knew of the group back when they had been peaceful.

"Slowly being the operative word." Adam replied bluntly, before without another word he grabbed the Grimm like mask that covered the upper part of his face and pulled it off.

A lesser person would have flinched away at the sight of Adam's face, as when he removed the mask he revealed a brand that covered one side of his face, going over one of his eyes, permanently scarring it. With the brand quite clearing say 'SDC'. But Percy had been to war, and had delved into the depths of Tartarus, he had seen worse. That being said, the fact he had seen worse did not mean that he didn't feel disgust and revulsion rising up within him at the sight of the brand.

"This is what slow gets you! For every day that passes more and more of my kind are treated like animals and oppressed! The time for peaceful protests are over, they achieved nothing in the long term. The only way to inspire change is through fear!" Adam growled, throwing his mask to one side as he instead gestured at the brand, as if to emphasis his point.

"So what, you become the very monster you are trying to fight. A few humans did horrible things to you, and so you will do the same to some complete unrelated humans? What you're doing is nothing more than perpetuating the hate that you yourself were a victim too." Percy said, his tone lower now, but no less earnest. "And when you kill a human in vengeance, what do you think that human's friends and family will do? Why they'll kill a faunus in vengeance, and so on and so forth. That's how wars start!"

"Then let it be war!" Adam hissed back, his single clear blue eye boring into Percy's sea green ones.

"If that's the case, then I think we're done here." Percy replied coolly, his grip on Anaklumous tightening as he looked around warily.

The half a dozen grunts, those he was confident he could take. Adam though, Raphtalia had said he was one of the strongest in the White Fang.

Now Percy was pretty confident in his own abilities, but from his experiences at Beacon he had come to realise that the Huntersmen and Huntswomen here, when using their aura to the fullest, were both physically stronger and faster than him. Or at least Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss had proven themselves much faster than him, and Pyrrha, Yang and Nora had all shown that they were, potentially, at least a little bit stronger than him.

Though noticeably, the difference between their strength was minimal, whilst the difference between their respective speeds, was far more obvious.

That being said with his natural abilities, and his control over earth and water, Percy, was pretty confident he could hold his own, one on one, with even the toughest of Hunters. They might have their aura and Semblances, but Percy was a Demigod, a Demigod of the Big Three for that matter, and he was born for battle, and had trained to fight monster that were far stronger then him.

He might not have their raw speed and strength, nor the gimmicky weapons. But he did have incredible reflexes and natural skill, on top of which he had experience with both his elemental abilities and with the inhuman strength, speed and durability his Demigod nature granted him. On top of that he also had his swordsmanship to fall back on.

That being said, he wasn't so confident that he believe he would be able to defeat both Adam and his guards, as well as the scores of other White Fang members who would likely flood into the area the moment a fight broke out.

"Yes, I think we are. This was a complete waste of time." Adam replied coldly. He had made an alliance with Cinder Fall because she had power and influence, she had things to offer, and had been completely unconcerned with his methods. In fact she seemed to be amused by them if anything.

Percy though, he would bring nothing more than his own blade, and no matter how good he was, his mere presence as a member of the new White Fang would annoy the more hard-line members. In fact if Percy joined he would sow dissension within the ranks, and potentially cause the entire group to unravel from within.

Adam's eyes narrowed at this. Could this be what he was up too all along?

A part of him wanted to suspect Raphtalia too, but he knew the girl, she was loyal to the cause, and was completely devoted to Sienna. She had been ever since the tiger faunus had saved her life in Mistral. With Sienna going out of her way to save the faunus trainee Huntswoman from the Grimm, even when her own team had abandoned her, and left her for dead.

No, Raphtalia wasn't a traitor, she wasn't like Blake. She at least would never turn her back on the cause.

"Guards." Adam called, his sword once again in hand and at the ready as he eyed the dark haired human cautiously. This man had stood out enough to attract Raphtalia, this at least meant that he was tough, after all why else would she go out of her way to recruit him like this.

In response to his words, the six faunus guards in the room raised their weapons and start to advance on Percy.

Gritting his teeth at the sight of this, Percy drew on his Demigod powers.

Almost instantly the earth once again began to shake, only this time it was more pronounced than before, as within moments the entire room began to shake too, which in turn made the advancing faunus pause in their advance as they instead tried to steady themselves.

At the same time the glass of water on the side shattered, and the pipes along the side of the wall began to groan and contort.

Spinning his sword in his hand, Percy manoeuvred the backpack containing his armour so it was comfortable, after which he raised his hand, drawing on surrounding atmosphere, as he drew moisture from the air and began to create a thin cloak of water over body.

Already he could feel his stamina and strength becoming enhanced, even as he began to draw on more water from the surrounding pipes and from the ground below him, the concrete cracking in places as water began to dribble out of it.

Seeing this Adam snarled, his legs bending as he prepared to lunge forward and start the fight.

Before he could though he was stopped by Raphtalia, whose sharp voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Enough!" Raphtalia said sharply, glaring at both Adam and Percy. "There will be no fighting."

Neither Percy nor Adam replied to that, as they instead glared each other down.

"I said, enough!" Raphtalia continued, forcing herself between the two of them now, her pink eyes flashing as she glared at Adam.

"You would side with this human!" Adam spat.

"I invited him here under the promise of peace. I invited him here to hear what the White Fang was about, and to convince him to join the cause." Raphtalia began, her voice holding a coldness to it that had not been there before, even as she heard Adam scoff. "But because of you and your stubborn bullheadness, and aggressiveness, that's obviously not going to happen."

"You've got that right!" Both Adam and Percy said at the same time, before they then went back to glaring at one another.

"Quiet!" Raphtalia snapped, sending both of them a sharp look now. "So, we've failed to convince him. The least we can do now is to show that our group still retains its honour and integrity, and as such honour the promise of no violence."

"So we just let him go?" Adam spat.

"That's the general idea!" Raphtalia shot back.

Adam narrowed his eyes at that, locking gazes with Percy again.

Both of them wanted to fight, both of them could see that.

"Fine." Adam replied after a few moments, standing up straighter again and sheathing his sword as he did so. "Let's show these humans, that the faunus, at least, are not as dishonourable and vile as them."

"Hypocrisy, thy name is Adam." Percy retorted, standing up straighter too as he stopped drawing on the surrounding water in the area, though he didn't release his control over the all but invisible cloak of water that covered his form.

Adam sneered at that, but didn't reply.

"Come on Percy, I will show you out." Raphtalia said quietly, scooping up her helmet like mask, even as Percy did the same with the spare he had previously worn. After which she gestured Percy out of the door, before she too made to leave.

"Raphtalia." Adam said sharply.

"You disappoint me Adam, you were once great. Now look at you." Raphtalia said in response, her pink eyes turning sad as she saw the way his once handsome features had twisted into a rictus of hate.

With that said, Raphtalia turned to leave, not giving Adam a chance to retort.

This had not gone how she had wanted it too. She had been so confident that Adam would recognise the potential Percy represented and turn on the charm she knew he was capable of. It appeared though that she had overestimated Adam, or rather underestimated his growing instability, something that had been getting worse ever since his partner Blake had left.

Raphtalia grimaced at that thought, even as she led Percy out of the rally and to safety. Adam was losing it, Sienna would need to be informed before he did something stupid!

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I am sure some people a bit confused, but really could you see two people that in some ways are so different, whilst in others ways are very similar, gelling, or getting on? Because I didn't, instead with this chapter, like with previous ones I wanted to explore how the White Fang, just like Beacon and everything else, has both good and bad in it. It has people in it who genuinely beleive in what they are doing, and have joined to make a difference, and it has people who joined to kil, hurt and cause trouble, to relieve suffering by taking out it on other people. This was quite important, or at least for me, as it sets out the different sides and how neither one is entirely good, all of which will lead into Percy's decisons going forward.**

 **Like I said when I took him out of Beacon, I want to develop the world a bit more and to allow Percy to explore. Though at the same time I want to have him intersect with events that happen in canon, many of which will change greatly due to Percy's presence, either due to him directly or indirectly. Similarly this worked for me as it put Percy on more people's radars and it also allowed me to develop teh White Fang more and lay the foundation for greater changes as the story progresses. Some people might have pciked up on some of my more overt foreshadowing. Even so, just like with the Beacon lot, I am also planning on having Percy invovled with some White Fang stuff, and with Torchwick and Cinder Fall stuff too.**

 **Suffice to say my plan by this point takes me well beyond the fall of Beacon, though as I said things will be changing an awful lot from canon.**

 **That being said I was a little irritated with this chapter, as I got so into Percy and Adam's interactions that I was unable to get back to Beacon. As again Jaune's inclusion in the story was not that appreciated, despite me having already thought of many of the issues people raised. Suffice to say I have a plan for that too.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and for sticking with the story as I know quite a few dropped it.**

 **I hope you all review, and if you have the time please do check out my other stories, I have quite a diverse range now.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


End file.
